Times Are Changing
by LuciferDragon
Summary: Set a few months after the first film. The Autobots wish for their lives to return to normal, as normal as it can be on Earth. For that, one Autobot must accept what that means.
1. Chapter 1

_**Times are Changing**_

**by LuciferDragon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, that is all Hasbro. I own Jadefire on paper, and I do, for a fact, own Icestriker. He's sitting outside right now. The only form of Transformers I own are six of the toys (Ironhide, a larger Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Sideswipe), that I still don't believe are for ages five and up.**

**1**

"_With th—Spark gone, we—not return life to our—"_

"Think I got something here!" a femme said, adjusting the dials to the central computers of the ship, altering the message's frequency.

Two mechs in a corner stopped playing their game and came over to her. "Yo, Jade, turn that up!"

"I'm trying, Sideswipe!" The femme messed with a few more dials, and the message came in clear.

"… _fate has yielded it's reward. A new world to call home."_

"It's Optimus!" the other mech exclaimed, getting hushed by the femme.

"_We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret. Waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity of courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I, am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars: we are here. We are waiting."_

Another femme rushed up. "Jade, can you lock on the transmission?"

The femme nodded. "It'll be a small trip, actually. Looks like we're at the tip of the galaxy." She looked to the mech who had spoken last. "Icestriker, let Mudflap, Skids, and Jolt know we're changing course and that they need to smarten up."

"Sure thing, Sis."

"How long of a trip we talking here?" the first femme asked.

"Locking on now." She watched the computer bring up an image of a green and blue planet covered in white fluff. From there, it zoomed in to one continent, and then zoomed closer, pinpointing the message. "Got it. About a week at our speed. I'd say pick up the pace, but this is uncharted lands. Up to you, Arcee."

Arcee shook her head. "Our pace is fine. Open another transmission so we can let the mechs know we're coming."

Jadefire nodded and attempted a connection. It came in fuzzy at first, so she adjusted the frequency.

"_This is Ironhide. Confirm your identities or you will not be welcomed warmly. Besides a shot from my plasma cannon."_

Arcee started laughing. "Your voice is a sound these audio processors haven't picked up in centuries. Arcee reporting, 'Hide!"

The mech at the other end chuckled. _"Was wondering when your crew would get here. Everyone doing all right?"_

Arcee's face fell, seeing Jadefire look away. "We've… lost quite a few out here. Random encounters with 'cons. Jade and 'Striker's mother was offlined."

"_How many are we expecting?"_ he said, expertly shifting the conversation.

"Seven. Myself, Sideswipe, Mudflap, Skids, Jolt, Jadefire, and Icestriker."

The old mech grunted. _"We'll send you accurate coordinates to the base once your ship gets closer."_

"Anything specific we need to know?"

"_Yeah, vehicle modes. Get one. Apart from that, we need a volunteer medic to help Ratchet out."_

"I'll do it," Jadefire said.

"_Guessing that's Jade?"_ Ironhide asked.

"Yep. Fully grown since you saw her last."

"_That was centuries ago; figured she'd grow up. There's also the matter of her brother's training."_

"Sideswipe's been showing him some things, but I know Jack entrusted you to his official studies."

"_I'll start his training when you all get here. We'll prepare vehicles for you to scan."_ Alarms went off in the back. _"Damn 'cons. Not a day of peace."_

"We'll be helping in a few days, 'Hide. Arcee over and out."


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"No, Glitch-head! Defend, not flinch!"

"I'm trying!"

A snort came from behind the two dueling 'bots. "C'mon, 'Hide, give him a break."

Ironhide rolled his optics at Sideswipe. "He'll never—" A blow to the back of his knee knocked him down low enough for the smaller 'bot to pop him in the head.

Sideswipe howled with laugher as the younger mech lowered his fists. "You always taught me to never get distracted, Sir," the 'bot said with a slight grin.

"The kid got you there!" Sideswipe said, still getting his laughter in check.

Just then, the bay doors opened up, allowing a few vehicles to enter. In the lead as usual was Optimus, who transformed first. Behind him were Bumblebee and a few other 'bots that had come from the last homing signal. Last in line were Arcee and another newer femme, Jadefire, sister of the 'bot Ironhide was now over-lecturing.

Arcee rolled her optics once she transformed. "'Hide, lay off him."

Jadefire also transformed from her Honda Interceptor form. "Popsicle, what did you do?"

The much younger 'bot shrugged his shoulders. "What he taught me to do. Never let your guard down."

Ironhide put his face in his hand. "That's it. Icestriker, we're done for today."

Icestriker grumbled and strolled off to find Bumblebee, seeing the two were close in age and got along best together.

Jadefire just smiled and followed Arcee to continue their conversation.

"So there's no mechs that have caught your attention?" Arcee pushed.

Jadefire bit at her facial plates. "Well, I—"

"We've been here for months; what about Sideswipe? He's said something about your tailpipe a few times."

"I-I need to go see Ratchet. Time for my studies, you know." She shifted slightly. "And I don't want anyone who judges by… tailpipes or chassis."

"Well then there has to be someone on this base—"

"Don't push it, please Arcee. I know Sideswipe set you up to it." She backed up, sending a quick glance to the mech in question, seeing him flash an optic in a wink.

"You caught me."

"You go after him. I'm not into young 'bots."

"Grave robber."

"I suppose." She shrugged. "I really do need to get to my lessons." She turned and left without letting the other femme ask any more questions.

Icestriker approached the pink bot. "Don't worry, she is into someone."

"Oh? Who?"

He shook his head. "Not sure. But it has to be someone with a lot of backstrut to catch her interest."

"And older…"

They thought for a second before saying simultaneously, "Optimus."

* * *

><p>"No, femme, not that one!"<p>

"Sorry!"

Ratchet let out an annoyed growl, watching the emerald painted femme stumble around the med bay. "Get your head out of the clouds and focus your processors."

Jadefire sighed and set her current tools down, recollecting herself. "I'm sorry, Ratchet. Arcee just threw me off when we came back in from patrol."

"I haven't seen that femme act like that in years."

"Yeah, well, she's trying to hook me up with Sideswipe."

"Would that really be a bad thing?" He frowned at the levels of their Energon supply. "The mech could protect you, provide, too."

"Yes but—Oh, Ratchet, he's just not for me." Her jutted pauldron shoulders sagged as she sat on a recharge berth, a wrench hanging loosely in her grasp. "I don't see the big deal in it anyway."

Ratchet scoffed as he took inventory on his datapad. "It's a big deal because you are a femme."

"What does that have to do with anything? Arcee's a femme, and no one is harassing her. We even came on the last ship at the same time. Why am I different?"

"You're younger, and generally kept off the field now. And we are a bit under populated—"

Her optics snapped up. "So I'm just a reproduction machine, is that it?"

"What? No!" He jabbed his stylus on the datapad. "Look, Jade, we want normalcy again now that Megatron is dead."

"The Decepticons still live and are active. Starscream is persistent."

"He lacks the backstrut and the bearings to do the job like the former leader." The glow of his optics softened. "Jade, we all want you to be happy. It will be your choice who you spark bond with, and you have a choice at any mech on base."

"Until all Decepticons are eliminated there is no rest or normalcy. I can't just—"

"Just what? Your place is in the med bay with me now. You're only doing patrol because it's been quiet. Why couldn't you try a life of normalcy?"

"Why can't you?" she snapped back.

"I'm afraid no femme has approached me, nor have I seen one that would spark my interest. There's a larger choice range for a femme to find a mech, than for a mech to find a femme." He resumed his inventory. "However, do as you wish."

Jadefire fidgeted a bit, placing the wrench beside her. "I know you're right." She slid off the recharge berth, ambling up beside him. "I just don't care for any of the younger guys."

"So go for some of the older ones."

"I said the same thing to Arcee and she called me a grave robber."

Ratchet smiled, finishing up his report. "Don't pay her any mind. It is your choice."

"Tell that to the mechs with no bearings to ask me themselves."

"I'll personally kick some youngling tailpipe if they don't leave you alone."

She smiled at the older medic. "Thanks, Ratch."

He handed her the datapad. "You know the drill."

"To Optimus and straight back. Got it."

* * *

><p>Jadefire clutched the datapad close to her chassis as she took the long route to Optimus' office, politely greeting everyone as she went, human and 'bot alike. She slowed down as she heard voices talking in Prime's office, and immediately stopped when she distinctly heard her name.<p>

"I'm still not sure if you have this comprehended," her brother was saying. "Jade totally has the hots for you!"

Optimus' deeper vocal processor gave a sound similar to that of a human clearing their throat. "Even if that were true, shouldn't she say so herself?"

"The perfect mech for her that she described fit you perfectly!" Arcee argued. "Much older, backstrut, not interested in tailpipes and chassis. If it's not you, who else?"

Jadefire ground her dental plates and slammed open the door to the office, effectively scaring all three bots in the room. "This has gone on long enough. I understand the need for normalcy now that Megatron is dead, I really do, but do not start choosing suitors for me just because I'm one of the few femmes on base."

Icestriker looked away in shame while Arcee just clasped her hands to her elbows nervously. "We were just trying to help, Sis," he said.

"Don't! I'm sick of it!" She looked to Optimus next. "Sir, while they did describe what I want in a mech, you're not it."

"As much as I had figured," the Autobot leader said. He glanced at the other two. "As for you, you are to desist any further attempts to match up anyone else. Understood?" As they both nodded, he dismissed them, leaving him and Jadefire alone. "Jade, they are just trying to help."

She stiffened. "That remains to be seen," she responded coolly. "Ratchet requires another batch of Energon in the med bay. We're getting a bit low. Also, we'll be in need of repairs on the computer, so—"

"Jade, don't change the subject." He looked at her seriously. "You have yet to take a mate, yet everyone else has at least once in their lives. Even Icestriker."

"Popsicle had a few one night stands, nothing more."

"He has still interfaced. You have not."

She narrowed her blue optics. "I don't see why it matters."

"You were born away from the main battlefields of the war, so I see why you wouldn't find it important, but that war is over. All we need to do now is start over, picking out whatever Decepticon we see out of line."

She huffed. "You were one of the last people I would've expected to tell me to find a mate."

"You need to understand the times."

"I will mate out of my own choosing."

"I will not force you to mate with whom you don't want to, but—"

"But nothing!" She ground her dental plates. "You want to know the truth?"

"Of what?"

"I… I do have someone in mind. You have to swear not to say anything to anyone."

"You know I won't, but so be it. I swear it will not leave this room."

Jadefire tossed the datapad on his desk. "All right, but don't laugh."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"Ironhide?"

Jadefire slapped a hand to her taller brother's mouth, nervously looking to see if any sentient being had heard the 'bot's outburst.

He tried talking again, muffled by her hand.

"Will you keep your vocal processors down, Glitch-head?" she hissed, slowly removing her hand. "This is embarrassing enough."

"The guy's a few million years older than you, Jade!"

"You're hanging around Katrina too much."

"Yeah but… slag it, Jade, when you said older, I was thinking like, Bulkhead old, or Cliffjumper."

"Only means he's survived more."

Icestriker ran a hand over his face. "Well, all right. Do as you wish, I suppose. But if I know my mentor at all, he'll be hard to crack."

"You also just know his fighting side."

"And that he spends his spare time cleaning and recalibrating all his weapons."

Jadefire frowned. "Not always. He goes home with Lennox enough to keep watch over there."

"Keeps watch as in repairs and upgrades his cannons."

She rolled her optics as they continued to their respective quarters. "It probably won't work anyway."

"Why's that?"

"Multitude of reasons." She shook her head. "It's best to look from afar, at this point." She kept walking, not noticing her brother stop short.

"So that's it?" He scoffed. "What happened to the Jadefire I remember?"

"Does it matter? I'm a med 'bot now, not a warrior."

He growled and drew his knuckle dagger, aiming a blow to her back. At the last second a Chinese Sword transformed from her arm and into her hand, effectively blocking and parrying Icestriker's blow. "See? You still know how to fight!"

"Fighting doesn't matter much anymore. Really, Popsicle, just drop it. This is how we Autobots live now; especially if Optimus wants us to start life anew on Earth."

He slumped forward a bit, watching his sister walk away at a bit of an offset pace.

* * *

><p>Icestriker staggered back from a blow delivered by his trainer.<p>

"You're sucking more than usual," the weapons master said with a frown.

"Distracted, I guess." He lowered his weapons as well. "'Hide, can I ask you something?"

"I guess you can."

"What would you say or do if… well, if someone liked you?"

Ironhide frowned at the boy. "Look, you're an all right 'bot by me, but I don't—"

"No!" He waved his hands in front of him. "Not me. I'm just saying in general."

"It's been a long time since I've had this discussion with anyone. Haven't had to in centuries." He rubbed at his chin. "I guess nowadays without life being so hectic, it'd be an easier process than before." He looked back to Icestriker. "Has Arcee caught your attention?"

"Uh, more like I know a femme who wants advice." He tilted his head. "So what would you do?"

"If I 'liked' this femme back, I suppose I'd indulge her a bit. But you have to remember, I'm not as young as most 'bots here. When I was your age, things were much different, in every way."

"Yeah, but you're not _that_ old!" Icestriker persisted. "You can still wipe the floor with all your opponents. Show me one old 'bot who can do that."

"Ratchet just won't let my parts run out."

"Ratchet obviously knows you're too needed to let your parts wear you down." Icestriker frowned again. "So just indulge her?"

"Kid, I got out of the old dating game a long time ago. Was a war to fight and all. My cannons ended up being more faithful, anyway." A gruff sound came from his vocal processors. "Where in the world did you get the idea to ask me all of all people?"

"I—uh—figured you'd know most about this. Oh, hey, should get back to practicing!"

Ironhide narrowed his optics. "You're hiding something."

"Who me? Never, sir!" He let out a nervous laugh, glancing around. "Nope, not hiding anything."

He sighed. "Just get it over with. Thank the Allspark you didn't want to be a scout."

The much younger 'bot looked around once more before sighing in defeat. "All right, but you have to swear this doesn't leave here, and you have to pretend you don't know anything."

"Out with it, 'Striker."

"Oh all right…" He took a deep breath. "Well there's this femme you and I both know…"


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

A week later, Jadefire left the med bay, holding her usual datapad of information close to her chassis.

"So, have you considered my offer?"

She nearly dropped the datapad in surprise, not expecting to be addressed. She looked behind her, only to see Sideswipe. "I have, and it is with deepest regrets that I must inform you that I do not wish to take you up on the offer."

Sideswipe looked after her as she walked away, almost too stunned for words. "What? Why?" He rolled forward to keep up with her as she walked.

"Sides, you're a nice mech, really. You're just… not what I'm looking for. I'm sorry. Truly."

He grabbed on to her arm, making her look at him. "Why won't you give it a shot?"

"Sideswipe, you're hurting me."

"Just answer the question."

"Is there a problem here?"

The two turned to see Ironhide rounding a corner, glaring at them. Sideswipe looked down and saw his hand around her arm. "Think about it, all right?" he muttered before letting go and leaving down the hall.

Ironhide glanced back to Jadefire once he was out of sight, seeing her gather her datapad properly again. "You all right?"

"Yeah. Nothing I couldn't have handled if it got out of hand. Thanks, by the way." She grew sort of uneasy. "Better get these reports to Optimus, or Ratchet will have my afterburners."

"Was heading that way myself, if you don't mind a companion."

"Oh, um, sure."

"Are you liking it here so far?" he asked as they resumed their travels to their destination.

She laughed a bit. "Compared to that tiny ship? Loving it here. Reuniting with people I haven't seen in such a long time. Wish I could see more of Diego Garcia though."

"Learning a lot from Ratchet?"

"Yeah, have to if I'm going to be assisting him in repairing you guys."

"Ah, so you get to play nurse."

She nodded. "Yeah, I suppose."

He smirked, noticing she had yet to look at him. "Y'know, the human women here have outfits they claim are for nursing, yet clearly aren't."

If she could have she would have flushed a furious crimson as she remembered what Sam's girlfriend had worn on that human holiday Halloween last month. "I, ah—I won't be _that_ sort of nurse." _What in the Allspark is he up to?_ She attempted to change the subject. "So, um, how's life for you been? Before we all got separated, I was still in the academy at Iacon when I saw you last."

"You were about to graduate, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, before Cybertron really gave out and we had to evacuate. I remember seeing you trying hard to get Chromia out all right."

"Yes. Stubborn femme wouldn't leave. Had to bribe her. We… lost contact with the ship she was on some time ago, however."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"It's fine. I accepted all the possibilities. What about you? Did you meet someone yet?"

"Never gave most mechs a second glance. They were all… immature younglings. None I could count on. So, no, haven't done anything of anything yet."

"So no one to this day's caught your attention?"

…_Scrap._"Um, well, sort of." They stopped short as they reached their destination. _Saved!_ "So, guess this is where we do our own thing again."

"Ratchet's got you the rest of the day?"

"Yeah, we're working on reattaching limbs today. Says it's a common sight in the big battles."

"What about after your lessons?"

"Uh, nothing, really." _Is he… interested in me? …Couldn't be. Then again, he has been acting funny the past wee—Oh that Glitch-head!_

"We should catch up. Make sure what you learned at school isn't going to waste."

Her circuits were crossed with anger and nerves. _I will kill Icestriker when I see him next._ "Y-yeah, we can do that."

At that moment, an alarm went off, signaling Decepticon activity. "Punks just won't give up. I'll come find you when we get back."

"Sure…" she said to his retreating back. She was startled by the door behind her opening to reveal Optimus. "Oh, hello sir."

"Ratchet's weekly report, I gather?"

"Yep, but I see you're busy. Should I just leave them on your desk?"

"That'd be great. I'll have a look when we return. Let Ratchet know he'll have a new shipment of Energon by Friday."

"Yes sir. Happy hunting."

* * *

><p>Icestriker's voice permeated the interior of the Topkick, "You hit on my sister?"<p>

"I told you I'd indulge her."

"Yes but you also said you'd do that if you liked them." Icestriker's '99 Corolla mode stalled for a fraction of a second before he exclaimed, "You like my sister?"

"Gave it some thought, saw no harm in letting her explore." Icestriker's voice sputtered through the comlink. "Look, Kid, who am I to give her a bad first impression after all those years of saving herself? Not that I want the full deal, but still the general idea of the situation."

The young mech sighed in defeat. "All right. A couple of dates then, but that's it!"

They cut the private link to focus on their orders from Optimus.

* * *

><p>"So now we'll go in and—Jade, are you even paying attention?"<p>

"Hm?" Jadefire snapped back to reality. "Yes. Um, yeah, the soldering iron, hold on."

Ratchet sighed as she moved to get the tool. "Something happened."

"Nothing happened." She handed him the tool. "I'm just distracted today."

"Meaning something happened. Focus for just four more hours, then you're free the rest of the night."

"Oh all right. So what's next?"

"When reattaching a limb, we start by reattaching the sensory network involved. May need to strip a few wires here and there, but it's easy work." He handed her a test forearm and hand, one with a purposely broken wrist. "Fix it."


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Jadefire put her optics offline for a few minutes, sitting back in the work chair Ratchet had provided earlier.

"Let's test it and see." Ratchet hovered over the part, monitoring the energy flow and levels with what little Energon flowed through it. "Very good, Jade. And on your first try."

She brought her optics back online, gazing at the med bot. "I did good?"

He smiled at her weariness. "Yes. We won't be able to train you on cadavers like I was taught, so you'll have to learn by observation as problems arise."

"Goody. Think I fried something doing this."

Ratchet was about to use his device to check her energy levels when the med bay door opened. "Ah, Ironhide, were you injured on the mission?"

"Nothing my systems can't repair on their own. Everyone on our side made it out just fine." He nodded toward Jadefire. "She looks exhausted."

"Four hours straight of concentration will do that." He chuckled softly as her body entered recharge on its own. "She did well though."

"What did you have her do, rewire an optic?"

"No, she knows that one. She's up to reattaching limbs."

"Yeah, she did say something about that earlier."

"Would you mind taking her to her quarters so she can get a proper recharge?"

Ironhide arched a brow. "Can't you?"

"I have to get her next project together." He motioned towards his desk. "That and there's a few more things to do before I can enter recharge myself."

The weapons master shrugged. "If you insist."

"She might cling though," he warned as the mech picked up his apprentice.

"Why do I get the feeling you've worked her into a sudden recharge before?"

"I like to be thorough." He deactivated her test arm as Ironhide turned to leave. "You do know where her quarters are, correct?"

"I'll figure it out."

As he left, Ratchet gave a knowing smile that only his computer screen could see.

* * *

><p>It had been late as it was when the Autobots had returned to base on Diego Garcia, and the fact they had added on a battle with a Decepticon in nearby India, the humans and 'bots alike were completely wiped out. The halls were dead due to this, making it easier for Ironhide to carry Jadefire back to her quarters. Along the way, her grip around his neck tightened, just as Ratchet had said she would. Knowing the medical officer had known this from firsthand experience sent an unexpected flash of jealousy through his circuits. <em>I must be losing my mind,<em> he rationalized.

He awkwardly opened the door to her quarters when they reached it, and silently looked around for her recharge berth. He found it pressed up in a corner against the far wall. He moved to set her down, only to realize her grip around his neck hadn't lessoned. With a mild grunt of irritation, more so at his systems telling him to recharge immediately, he froze in the process of removing her arms as she let out a small sound of sadness.

"Please, don't want to… be alone again."

It was barely more than a whisper, a signal strength that would not have been picked up by human ears. The black-painted 'bot gave up trying to remove her and, at the insistence of recharge screaming from his system he's later swear to, managed to make them both comfortable on her berth. "Troublesome femme…" He took a quick scan of his damages. Apart from the continuous recharge demands, he only found a few damages in his sensory network. Just as he was about to give in to the demands, a new diagnosis showed itself. One that made him shift uncomfortably and mutter, "Nonsense."


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Jadefire slowly came out of recharge the next morning, almost forgetting the night prior. It wasn't a moment more before she froze completely, realizing she wasn't alone.

"You need to learn to relax your grip while in temp stasis, Femme."

Her spark skipped another beat. "I-Ironhide. What are you doing here? In my berth?"

"You wouldn't let go, and I was about to go into a forced recharge myself. So this was the best option I came to."

She looked from his face to his chassis. "I… It's excusable then. Just this once."

They laid in silence for a minute before he shifted. "Don't you have things to do today?"

"You're kind of blocking the way."

He finally took notice to how they were laying. She lay on the inside while he somewhat dangled over the outside ledge. "Right." He got up out of the way, letting her get to her feet. "Ratchet most likely has a long and hard project for you today."

She couldn't help a laugh that escaped her mouth plates.

"What?"

"Long and—Oh don't make me explain it, 'Hide," she said between giggles.

His internal computer did a quick scan on English slang, making him slap a hand to his face. "I did NOT mean interface modules, or anything of the sort." He spread his fingers, gazing at her smiling face. "Though, it is nice to hear you joking around me. You've been dodgy for weeks."

Her smile fell. "It's… complicated." She looked away. "I think you should be heading out. My brother's probably waiting for his lessons."

He wanted to say more, but clamped his vocal processors shut on the subject. "Yeah, I'll see you around. Sorry again for passing out in your berth."

She merely nodded, indicating dismissal.

_Femmes. I'll never understand them._ He left her room, only to run smack dab into her brother.

"Ironhide? What the frag are you doing in my sister's room?" Icestriker yelled. "I said you could date her, not sleep with her!"

"Keep it down, Glitch-head," he hissed.

"You crossed the line!"

Ironhide grasped the smaller mech by his upper arm and dragged him away from the door, ignoring the protests and shouts of anger. Once he was satisfied with the distance, he let go.

"You better have a good fragging explanation, Old Timer, or I _will_ rip you to scrap."

"Kid, calm down. It's not what it looks like, I swear it."

"Oh, so I imagined seeing you leaving her private rooms."

"No, I was in there. All night, too. Kid, I did sleep with her, but I did _not_ interface with her."

Icestriker scoffed. "So you just happened to wander into her berth instead of your own when we returned last night?"

"Not exactly. I went to Ratchet to see if she was still studying with him, and she was, but had ended up working herself to exhaustion. He asked me to take her back to her quarters, stating he was busy and couldn't himself. When I did, she wouldn't let go, and since I was pressed for sleep myself, I just ended up staying there." He saw Icestriker eying him warily. "It's true, Kid. I didn't do anything to her. I think I'm old enough to know how to keep my hormones in check."

Icestriker thought it over, still studying his mentor, as if sizing up his honesty. "…Seems I don't have any other option but to trust you. Just… don't hurt my sister. She's the only family I have now."

"It's not in my intentions."

Icestriker nodded. "All right, let's get to training. I still have a lot of anger to let out."

* * *

><p>Jadefire left her quarters later in the day, heading towards the med bay for her next project. Ratchet had said during her last one that this would be big. There wasn't too much left for her to do, individual parts and limb wise, so she had no idea what to expect. As she entered the bay, she called, "Honey, I'm home!"<p>

Ratchet chuckled from his spot in front of the computer. "About time you showed up. Rumor has it Ironhide slept with you last night."

She hunched a bit in embarrassment. "We shared a berth, nothing more. I was out cold, and he's too much of a mech to do something to an unconscious femme."

"Hmm," Ratchet murmured. "Whatever you say, Jade."

"So what is today's project?" she asked to change the subject.

"Glad you asked. Today you'll be creating a spark chamber from scratch."

Jadefire groaned. "Ratch, that is extremely intricate work! Don't tell me these bozos damage their spark chambers enough to need a new one."

"Our 'bozos' haven't, but it's been known to happen." He nodded towards the worktable where a bunch of scrap and spare parts sat, along with a diagram. "Get started. You leave here when it's complete."

She groaned. _Why did I have to wake up today?_

Hours later, and well into the night, Jadefire put down her wrench and smiled triumphantly, despite how drained she now felt. "Only took six hours, but I got it!' She proudly held up her work for Ratchet to see.

"Very good work," he said, looking at it from afar. "Let's see it up close." He took it from her hands and looked it over. "Feels sturdy. Has everything an original chamber should have." He looked down on her tired self. "You do me proud, Jadefire. You have to be the best apprentice I've had to date." He put the spark chamber down. "You can go to your quarters to recharge, if you need."

"I can go a bit longer yet," she answered. "It wasn't too tedious." She rubbed at her arms. "Ratchet, who's blabbing all over base that I had… company last night?"

"I heard from Jolt, who heard it from the twins. Beyond that, I don't know."

Her spark skipped a beat in anger. "I think I know who."

* * *

><p>The door to Icestriker's quarters burst open, and Jadefire angrily strode in.<p>

"Jade! What the hell? Privacy, Sis!"

"Don't you dare 'Sis' me. You found out somehow, didn't you?"

"Find out about what? That you were transported back to your room last night and circumstances arose that just involved sleeping? Yeah, I knew from this morning."

"Well way to go, loose-jaw. The whole base is talking about it!"

"Wait, what?" Icestriker sat up on his berth, putting aside a human metal magazine that looked ridiculously small in the grasp. "I knew, yeah, but I didn't blab."

"Oh sure. Like you didn't tell Optimus what wasn't true, and like you haven't told Ironhide the truth."

Icestriker looked away. "That obvious, huh?"

"The fact he's paying more attention to me after I told you, yeah, it's obvious. Do me a favor and stay the frag out of my business." Her optics narrowed and her voice went quiet. "Or do you want the whole base to know you experimented with a human?"

His jaw dropped. "How did you—?"

"Katrina can't keep her mouth shut just as much as you can't. So I repeat myself, 'stay out of my personal life'."

"Jade…" He followed her out. "Jade, I just wanted to help."

"Help with what? The fact you're embarrassed to have a virgin sister?"

"That's the farthest thing from the truth."

"What I do is my choice. And you know what? It's my business who I share a berth with, not yours or anyone else's. Leave me alone."

He watched as she walked away, causing several humans to jump out of the way. "Jade…" A hand landed on his shoulder gently and he looked up to see Ironhide.

"I'll talk to her."

Icestriker shook his head. "Leave it alone. You weren't supposed to find out how she felt anyway. I am just a loose-jaw."

"Honestly, you helped out. I wanted to try a go with her, but wasn't sure she'd go for an old sack of parts like me."

Icestriker rolled his optics. "Sure. And you're not that old, I keep telling you that. Sentinel is old. The planet was old. You're… more in the middle stages of life right now."

"Yeah, keep trying to make me feel better." He snorted gruffly. "She'll forgive you. You're family."

"Doesn't mean for much all the time."

"It will pass."

Icestriker let a sigh pass. "I hope so."


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

By the next day, Jadefire continued to look the other way whenever Icestriker attempted to make amends. All day he tried, and all day his apologies fell upon offline audio sensors.

Lennox thumped the mech's leg as he left the entranceway to the base. "Give her more time, 'Striker. She'll come around."

Icestriker looked back at his sister as his teacher approached her. "I only wanted to help. Only wanted her to see what it was like to have someone… special."

"It looks like she has that." He nodded with a gin towards the weapon master as he sat next to the green femme, seeing her smile. "She looks even happier than when you two came with Arcee and the others." He looked up at him. "To be honest, 'Hide's been looking happier too ever since he found out."

Icestriker smiled sadly. "If I help my sister, even at all, I suppose the silent treatment is bearable, for now."

Major Lennox laughed a bit and shook he head. "Looks like I'll need another guardian next time I go home."

"Do you ever miss your family, Will?"

"Of course. Every second I'm conscious." He shrugged. "But, that's what I signed up for. Well, the war part, anyway. You guys didn't come with the job description."

Icestriker chuckled. "No, I suppose not." Their attention was drawn away by a small up-rise in noise outside. "Wonder what's up."

"Can't be anything good."

He transformed into his Corolla mode and popped the driver's side open. "Let's check it out."

Lennox nodded and hopped in, followed closely by other humans and 'bots alike.

* * *

><p>"So that's a yes then?"<p>

Jadefire laughed and stretched out over the huge couch provided for the Autobots. "Yes, it's a yes. I could do with time out of this bunker."

"We couldn't be able to go very far though."

"We're a couple of strong 'bots, aren't we?"

"Of course."

She nodded. "We'll figure it out when the time comes. I'll see you at nightfall then." As she was about to get up and leave, a noise came from the open bay doors. Among a transformed Icestriker and Jolt stood Major Lennox and a few other soldiers, escorting a blindfolded girl with long black hair. The chains hanging from her pants jingled as she walked, muffling the sound of her combat boots against the floor.

"Jeez, Will, being rough enough?" she said as they held her arms tight.

"Isn't that Icestriker's charge?" Ironhide asked.

Jadefire narrowed her optics. "Yes, but she should be with Sam and Mikaela right—" She cut herself off as another pair of soldiers led in a blindfolded Sam. "Wonder why they're here."

Bumblebee came up next to them. "Arguing," came from his radio.

"Ah, probably why his female isn't here."

The bay doors were closed and the blindfolds were removed, letting the humans see once more.

"Katrina, why are you here?" Icestriker said once he transformed back.

"Sam and Mikaela are going through a really bad spot, so he wanted to go somewhere far away from Cali."

"Yes but why are _you_ here?"

"Figured I'd hitch a ride to see you."

Jadefire let a smile slip as Bumblebee left to greet his own human charge. "And thus the typical after-action clinging begins."

"After-action? They haven't seen much—Oh, that." His focus snapped back to the humans now associating with the soldiers and 'bots alike. "He actually—?"

"Yeah, but I didn't say anything, all right? He'd kill me if anyone found out about his little xeno experiment."

Ironhide let out a gruff grunt of amusement. "No wonder the kid's trying hard to get back into your good graces, with a secret like that."

"I'm not forgiving him that easily, but I won't let that slip."

"You told me."

"You figured it out. I didn't say anything. Others will figure it out with how she's carrying on," she said, observing Katrina delivering a kick to Icestriker's shin and reprimanded him for something. "It's too obvious of a lover's quarrel." She shook her head. "Anyway, I'm going for a quick recharge before nightfall."

He watched as she walked off, seeing Optimus come from the same hallway she disappeared down.

"Where are our guests for the week?" he asked.

Ironhide jerked a thumb in the direction of the yelling human. "Right over there."

Optimus put a hand to his shoulder. "I've found out who let word slip, and they have been corrected. As with the actual subject, what are you planning with the femme?"

"Nothing that would compromise anything. I understand how things can be complicated when things go too far."

"Yes, I'm sure you do."

Ironhide spoke as Optimus turned to leave. "Prime?"

"Yes, old friend?"

"Elita and Chromia… do you ever think we'll see them again?"

Optimus fell silent, looking out to the other Autobots. "I'm not sure. While I still cling to the hope their ship survived the Decepticon assault, I assume the worst for them." He looked to Ironhide. "It may be best to assume such things, and take what opportunities arise."

"So I should give up hope?"

"No. I mean assume you won't. Hope you are not right. I just mean don't let things pass you by."

"Optimus, I'm too damn old to get mixed up in this."

"You have never let your age stop you from anything before. Why now?"

"It's Jack's daughter."

"So because she's so young you're still having trouble believing she'd want someone like you over all the younger mechs? Females tend to like survivability over youth."

"Doesn't make much sense, but I believe you."

"It'll make sense with time." He nodded out to where the fight had finally stopped. "I should get the humans situated here."

He nodded. "One last question."

"Of course."

"Why me and not you, if she wanted survivability?"

Optimus went silent once again, glancing down the hallway to the Autobot's chambers. "That is something only she knows. And, with time, she'll more than likely tell you." With a last nod, he left the weapons master to greet the humans, leaving him with many more questions buzzing in his head.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

The two snuck out of the base hours after dark had descended upon the island. Once out of earshot, they transformed at Ironhide's insistence, sticking to the road leading out of the base. The guard saw them coming and let them through, assuming they were doing a night patrol.

"So where are we going exactly?" Jadefire asked through the comlink.

"You'll see when we get there," he responded, leading them down various roads.

It wasn't long before her audio sensors picked up on a new sound she had only heard faintly before. Her few and far between patrols never took her down these roads, and so never gave her a chance to explore.

The Topkick slowed down and veered off the road, indicating she do the same.

"'Hide, two wheels here."

"We're only pulling over to transform and slip through the trees."

"But the natives—"

"Are fast asleep and do not roam this part of the island at night. Something about wild animals."

They both transformed and she quickly followed him through the dense brush of the island jungle. All the while, the foreign sound grew louder. Soon the trees gave way, and the ground turned into a substance she wasn't familiar with. After a quick scan, she came up with the result of sand. _I guess it's their version of metal and rust shavings…_

"This way," he said, hushed, leading her through the last of the bushes, out onto a vast amount of sand that connected with the source of the sound she had been hearing. Light from the overhead moon lit up the water and sand, giving it an ethereal glow. He glanced at her and quickly looked away as the glow emanated off her armor as well.

"What is this place?" she said, almost unable to speak.

"The humans call it a beach. It is where their oceans connect with what little land they have."

"It's beautiful. Peaceful too." She took a long pull through her olfactory sensors. "Can't believe I was never out here before."

"Joys of being a medic. You're mainly on house arrest until you're needed on the field. Especially here, when we have to hide."

She growled. "Why do we need to hide if we're protecting the inhabitants of this planet from beings who don't give a frag about hiding?"

"We're trying to prevent as much of an uproar as possible. Their leaders know of us. It is their choice that we remain hidden."

"For what? Megatron is dead, 'Hide, dead as they come. Besides that coward Starscream, who else must we exterminate to be considered equals to the humans?"

"Jade," he said softly, "it is not that simple. Soundwave is still out there, hiding. You know his loyalty will always be to Megatron, not Starcream. Shockwave is still here, Barricade too. All the Constructicons. More that we may not even know of. Until they're all dead, we have to follow the governments' orders."

She let air run through her vents, and sat in the sand, looking towards the ocean. "We've already delivered them from one of the greatest evils of our time, and we're still not allowed to show who we really are. Makes perfect sense."

"It doesn't." He sat next to her, gazing at the sand. "But it is how it needs to be for right now."

"Yes, but why? Don't they trust us?"

"Unfortunately, no. Some believe we're the reason the Decepticons are here."

"But Megatron was here centuries before any Autobots landed here! How can they think that?"

"Not all do. However, the ones that do hold the most power. We must abide by their rules."

She let more air run through her vents in a sigh before leaning against his frame. "Guess there's no point in arguing."

"Will tried to convince them all we were harmless. They only said they'd get back to him with their decision on what to do with us for sure." He smiled inwardly at her form leaning on his and put an arm on her for support. "Like Optimus said, they're a young race yet. They will learn eventually."

"Optimus is… optimistic. He can't see the bad in others."

"He can. He just chooses to look around it."

They fell silent, gazing out at the black waves reflecting the moon.

He frowned as he thought back to his conversation with Optimus. "Jade?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you pick me, over all the young bots? They'd be able to… have the stamina to do certain things."

"What, like interfacing?" A sly smile showed as she continues to look ahead. "I'm not a youngling, 'Hide. You can use big 'bot terms."

"Is that even what you want from me?"

The smile faded away. "I'm not even sure what I want." She sat back up and looked at him finally. "I like you, 'Hide. More than I probably should."

"And I like you too, but how do you know you want someone like me if you've never interfaced before?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"Jade, I'm too old to be playing this game. Tell me what you want, no matter how stupid you think it is, or I'm leaving your ass here and forgetting about this whole thing."

She twisted her fingers around in her lap as nerves mounted her circuits. "I-I do want that. To-to interface with you. Eventually. I-If you even want to, that is."

"Depends."

"On?"

"Your reasoning for picking me over someone like Sideswipe."

She rolled her optics. "Again with that mech! I don't want him to be my first, okay? That's why not him."

"He's experienced enough."

"It's not enough…" She stood up and moved away, rubbing at her arms. "Why do I have to have a reason to want you, 'Hide?" She shook her head. "You know what? Never mind. Forget this ever happened."

His spark skipped as she started walking away. "Slag it, Jade, wait," he said, getting up to stop her. He grabbed on to her arm and pulled her back against him, pressing his mouth plates to hers firmly. Instead of fighting him off as he expected, she leaned in to his kiss, not caring as he slipped his glossa between her plates. He got her to gently lay on her back on the sand. His hormones and spark started racing as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and all his sensors told him he was ready to go. He pulled off for a second. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded. "Yes. Stop asking." She pulled him back down as he began to fumble with his interface hatch.

Just as he was about to get the hatch open, his comlink clicked on, and Icestriker's voice came to his audio sensors. "Ironhide, you need to get back to base!"

Ironhide jumped. "Slag, your brother's calling."

"Interfering spawn of a—" She let out a frustrated sigh as Ironhide tapped a finger to his comlink.

"What's so important there?"

"Some big hoopla from the U.S. Government is here and wants to see all of us. Hope you're not far."

"We're not."

"Make it as fast as you can."

"On our way." He locked the hatch and helped her up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Someone from the government needs to see all of us. Have to hurry back."

"Got it."

They ran through the brush as fast as they could until they reached the road, doing a jump into their transformation and roared down the road. They speed off in silence for a bit until he broke it. "Care to try again?" he asked through the comlink.

She laughed. "Of course. Don't think you're getting off that easy."

"I didn't get off at all," he growled, making his engine race.

"Next time you will. Race you back!" In an instant, she held down the accelerator and took off, leaving him to chuckle.

"What's my prize if I win?"

"I'll think about it. Of course, you have to win first."

Without warning he floored it, easily catching up. "Let the games begin then."


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

They transformed the instant they were in the base. Immediately, all eyes were on them.

"Glad you could join us," Major Lennox said from the platform, arms crossed behind his back and a grin plastered on his face. Next to him stood his friend Epps, a similar knowing smile on his own face. Beside them, on the large monitor, the visage of General Morshower showed. The typical setup was in play, with the cameras on Lennox and Epps instead of the Autobots, but the monitor was positioned so everyone could see and hear the General. All the Autobots themselves were on ground level.

Jadefire shifted uncomfortably while Ironhide answered with a grunt.

"We're all here now," Optimus said, turning back to the screen. "What is the important message that needed to be relayed?"

"At Major William Lennox's insistence, we have decided to create a new division, just for you all and the soldiers of this base." He brought up a few documents on the screen. "You will be part of a top secret division called NEST, and when I say top secret, I mean kill any outsider that finds out, including family. You will be kept on base until the division is terminated, or you are on leave."

"What is the primary objective of this?" Lennox asked.

"You are to hunt down and destroy all remaining Decepticon activity. Basically what you're doing now, but with a purpose."

"With all due respect, General Morshower," Ratchet said, "there are very few human soldiers at this base, and you are lacking enough medical officers for your own med bay."

"What do you suggest then?"

"I myself have taken on an apprentice, knowing times may get rough. I suggest to you to do the same."

"He's right," Master Sergeant Epps supplied. "We will need more men, more supplies for a division such as this."

"Recruits will be trained and sent your way after being briefed on the mission. Now then, Optimus Prime and Major Lennox, if we can come to an agreement?"

Lennox frowned. "What will the acronym stand for?"

"Networked Elements: Supporters and Transformers."

* * *

><p>"So I guess you'll be going out more, huh?" Jadefire asked Arcee.<p>

"Yeah, but there's still the fact it's been quiet for awhile." She rolled her optics. "They plastered a name on to what we were already doing. Nothing's changed besides the fact we'll need to combat train new recruits soon."

Just as they were passing Icestriker's room, the door opened, letting a slightly winded Katrina emerge. All three females froze for a second before the door snapped shut behind the human. "Nothing happened."

A smirk arose on Arcee's face. "You humans are far too easy to read. Especially when you're red in the face, hair is a mess, and you look winded."

Katrina let out a string of curses in Spanish before looking panicked. "Arcee, please don't say anything. He doesn't want anyone to know."

Arcee arched a brow. "Why just me and not Jadefire?"

Jadefire slouched. "I kinda already knew. From when they first met through Sam and 'Bee's shenanigans."

Katrina ran a hand through her hair to try and smooth it out. "Also I screwed up then too." They started walking towards the humans' quarters. "Promise, Arcee?"

Arcee held up her hands. "Not my place to tell."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Good. So Jade, did you score yet?"

Jadefire sputtered for a second. "What?"

"'Striker told me the situation. So, did you nail him?"

"I-I assure you, I did no such thing."

Katrina frowned. "It's that interchangeable attitude of yours."

"Excuse me?"

"You have a very… diverse personality." She looked to Arcee. "Help me out here."

"What she means is you can joke and be blunt about some things, and then be timid the next minute," Arcee supplied.

"I do not!" Jadefire snapped.

"Yes you do, you're doing it now. This isn't a time to be timid. Claim what you want."

Katrina stopped short and snapped her fingers. "Got an idea. Jade, you can dance, right?"

"No way in the Pit am I dancing for him," Jadefire answered promptly.

The human laughed. "No, I was suggesting something else. But, can you dance?"

"Well, yes."

"Head back to the bunker tomorrow night, when most of the 'bots are asleep. I've got an idea." She slapped her hand on Arcee's lag twice. "Let's go plan. 'Night, Jade!"

"Hey, wait!" She tried to stop the two females, but they just rushed down the hallway back towards Icestriker's room. She groaned. "Why can't they just leave it alone?"


	10. Chapter 10

****Nothing _too_ explicit in this one, but there's a bunch of, ah, bumpin' and grindin', in the literal sense. I'm using the anatomical idea that musashi on adultfanfiction has introduced, just altering a few things to make it more believable for mech/femme interaction, while at the same time not including the sparkbonding idea. Also, tfwiki is a godsend for terminology! If anything seems off with personalities, let me know. It's great to hear how I'm doing. So enjoy the next input of lime goodness.****

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>

The next night, after a long study session with Ratchet, Jadefire left her room, heading towards the main room of the base. It was about one in the morning, and so the majority of the soldiers were asleep by now. Those on night shift sat in the main room, playing cards or watching a game streamed to a TV on their side. Jadefire looked over to the Autobot's side, seeing Katrina resting on the hood of Icestriker's alt mode, with his holoform activated beside her. He had picked a young-looking form, as his sister had, with a small patch of scruff around his jaw line, and bright blue eyes. His hair was a platinum blonde, short and shaggy, and his clothing consisted of baggy black pants and a form-fitting shirt with Marilyn Manson on the front. Apart from them, the Autobot area was empty.

"Glad you remembered, Sis," he said with a grin.

She put her hands on her hips. "Just tell me why I'm here."

Katrina leaned forward and lifted her chin. "Dancing lesson."

"Uh-huh. What's the catch that we're doing this at one in the morning?"

"Privacy." She stepped away from the Corolla so he could transform back to his primary mode. "You don't mind a small audience, do you?"

Jadefire glanced back to the soldiers, still immersed in their own business. "Not at all."

Katrina tugged her shorts a bit. "All right, your dancing partner is 'Striker."

"It isn't going to be your word vomit music, will it?"

"Nope. Proper dance, courtesy of my Latina heritage." She nodded to Icestriker. "Numero dos."

He nodded as well and moved to hold on to his sister properly before starting up a song she recognized as "Suave Mente". He led, perfectly hiding his grin.

"Popsicle, be honest, what's going on?" Jadefire asked through a twirl.

"Harmless fun," he said. "Honestly."

"Oh good. If it wasn't, I'd have to give you a swift kick to the bearings."

He flinched but continued through the moves. "No bad intentions."

"Hmm…" She eyed him warily. "You always hated dancing."

"And you loved it."

"Have to be agile to be an Elite Guard." Her face fell slightly. "Though, that position is obsolete now."

"Hey, no sad face. You'll be great no matter what you do now." He took a quick glance over her shoulder that she didn't notice. "Big finish." He pulled one arm around her stomach and gently flung out the coil their arms made. At the last second, he let her go.

She didn't go far before she banged into a solid black figure. An arm instantly fell to the small of her back to reduce the pushback of impact.

"Looks like I was right on time," the 'bot said with obvious amusement.

Jadefire's head instantly snapped up to see the grinning face of Ironhide, barely noticing the change in music. Once the initial shock wore off, she growled. "So it was a setup." She looked back and glared at her brother, who had dropped back to his holoform.

The long scar over his lips pulled tight as he grinned. "I said it was harmless and with good intentions. I haven't lied."

Despite the initial anger she felt at her younger brother, it quickly faded as Ironhide began to lead her instead. She started laughing through the first swing. "I bet you think you're some sort of romantic," she said to her brother as she was dipped back, seeing his holoform dancing similarly with Katrina. She finally listened to the song coming from the 'bot's speakers, recognizing "Sway" by Shaft.

"A hopeless one," he responded with a wink. He looked to Ironhide. "Wasn't aware you had grace enough to dance, Old Timer."

"Watch it, Kid. I've had a long time to practice," he responded gruffly, though he still held a smile that didn't meet the annoyed tone. The feel of the lithe femme now sliding back into his arms distracted him away from his usual rough demeanor.

"Also helps that you guys can instantly extract information from the web," Katrina said, almost tripping over herself and laughing. "Unlike my ungraceful self. Such a disgrace to my heritage."

"Stick to your word vomit," Jadefire said. The song ended sharply and she ended up snapping into his grip, one hand holding his to the small of her back and the other plastered to his chest. Her voice caught in her processor for a second at the contact and they stood as if frozen in time. She laughed nervously, making him chuckle as well. "You're, ah, a really good dancer," she said, looking away.

"You are too." He let go, knowing she was growing nervous. They glanced over at the two humanoids, now head banging to metal. "Let's leave them be for now." He nodded towards the Autobot corridor that held all their rooms. "I'll walk you back."

"How chivalrous."

"It'll never die." They left the others to their "dancing", leaving down the hallway.

"So… that was interesting. Been a long time since I did that," she said to make conversation.

"Probably been longer for me. It was different. Nice, but different."

"Wish it could have lasted, but knew Katrina wouldn't have much to dance to."

"Don't always need music." When she looked at him curiously, he took her hand and led her into a slow dance popularly used by young fleshlings. "You just need to find a rhythm, and stick to it."

She rested her head on his chest. "I suppose so." They moved in silence for a few minutes, with her listening to the pulse of his Energon regulator. "Hey, 'Hide?"

"Hm?"

"You still want to try again?"

He paused, choosing his words carefully. "Not tonight. We should do things slow, so you can experience everything. Last night was a mistake on my part; a slipup. I do want to do that, but when the time is right."

She frowned. "I was ready last night."

"You think you were. Virgin femmes in the heat of the moment are more… accepting than non-virgins."

She pushed away. "If you don't want to interface with me, then just tell me. Don't make up slagging scrap stories to cover your afterburners."

"No, no, you've got it wrong." He gripped on to her shoulders, around her protruding pauldrons. "Jade, I do want that. Very much. But not without treating you right and having you regret it."

"How do you know I'll regret it?"

"Experience." He tilted her chin up. "I do want you, so get any negative thought on that out of your head." He gave her a light kiss. "You picked me for this, so we're doing it my way."

She arched a brow. "Light physical actions from you? That's your way?"

"I'd do other things, but I don't want to damage you."

She jutted out her chin, looking at him with half-shuttered optics, challenging him. "Don't. I'm a med 'bot now, remember? You won't hurt me enough to where I couldn't fix it." She added a smile to her challenging posture. "Do it. I dare you."

He growled as his hormones raced. "Don't tempt me."

"And here I am tempting. Do it. Or do you not have the lugnuts to—" He cut her off with a rough kiss, slamming her frame against the door to her room. She let out a mild squeak of surprise, but otherwise held firm.

His Energon regulator and spark both pounded out of control, one increasing his flow of Energon to his interface hatch and the other sending his body into a sort of euphoria. He moved to run his glossa around the long pointed end of her audio receptor before whispering, "Open the door. You haven't seen anything yet, Sweetheart."

His voice was usually always gravelly, but it now had a hint of savagery that frightened her momentarily. Then she remembered why it was he had lived so long. Longer than Optimus, even. Shaking slightly, she reached behind her and opened the door. No sooner did she have it open, he roughly pushed her in, slamming the barrier closed behind him.

He advanced on her, shoving her into the far wall where her berth was. He buried his mouth plates roughly to her bared neck. "Remember, you wanted this…"

She bit her own mouth plates as he hiked a leg over his hips, grinding his hatch against where her port lay. The sudden explosion of feeling threw off both her sensors and logic processors. She tried to grab on to him, but he took both wrists with one hand and held them a bit harder than he meant to against the wall.

By now he was too far gone to stop himself. It had been centuries since he had interacted with a femme in any way, and that frustration slowly built up to that moment. However, he kept to his promise of waiting. He kissed her roughly once more before suddenly stopping everything. The grinding, the joint popping hold, the whole lot.

It took her a few seconds to process what happened.

"Your sensors won't know what to do when we do the whole thing. You'll be helpless. That's why I want to wait a few more days at least, to help you understand everything better." He leaned over and gave her one last kiss. "Tomorrow we'll resume where we left off tonight."

"Y-Yeah, sounds great," she said, barely more than a whisper.

He nodded and left her room, grinning to himself as the door closed behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Arcee pulled out of recharge suddenly from a knock on her door. "Who's there?"

Jadefire poked her head in. "Hey, Arcee. Mind if I ask you something?"

Arcee sat up. "Uh, yeah, why not? What's wrong?"

She shut the door behind her. "You've interfaced before, so you might be able to help. I-I want to know what to expect."

The other femme frowned. "Well, every mech does things differently, so I can't tell you for sure. I could only tell you basic mechanics."

"Anything helps."

"Suppose Ratchet wouldn't want to teach this. All right. Well, you know how mechs have modules and femmes have ports?" She waited for Jadefire to nod. "It's pretty much that simple. Module goes into port, overload happens, that's it."

"So my sensory network will be fine?"

"Oh, no. That'll be all over the place." She shook her head. "Apart from that, I can't help."

Jadefire frowned. "What about sparks?"

"That's a different form of interfacing only sparkmates do. Something you probably can't do in your situation."

"Why say that?"

Arcee finally looked uncomfortable.

"Arcee, it's not what I want, but why could I not if I ended up wanting to?"

"This is why I was pushing you to do this with Sideswipe. He hasn't been claimed."

"Can't we have more than one sparkmate? I thought it was possible."

"In some cases." She sighed, looking for the right words. "'Hide and Chromia had a special bond, like Prime and Elita did. They had two sparklings. He'd never admit it, but forcing her to leave with Elita and the others on that ship tore him up." She shook her head. "The final decision on that matter would be his, but Jade, don't get your hopes up."

Jadefire had of course known about the sparklings, and of the incident with the ship.

Arcee's voice softened. "If they turn up, you'll have to stop with this game, you know."

Jadefire's optics snapped up from staring at a spot on the floor. "What do you mean 'game'?"

"You can't possibly have any intentions besides your initial interfacing. You'd go after the ones that have no sparkmates if you did."

Her optics narrowed. "Oh yes, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?"

"And what's that mean?"

"Springer, Bumblebee even. Who knows how many others? All of them had no sparkmates."

"Now that's uncalled for—"

"And so is saying I don't love Ironhide!"

The silence that fell upon them rang in their audio processors.

Jadefire slapped a hand to her mouth plates, a horrified look on her face.

"Jade," Arcee breathed. "Oh Honey, I didn't mean to offend you."

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you." She moved her hand. "Please, please don't tell him. I don't want him to feel guilted into anything."

"I'm not saying a word. But—Jade, until we know their fate for sure, we have to assume they're still alive, and could possibly find us. For now, normal interfacing won't be a problem. It will be his choice for anything else."

"I know… I honestly don't expect him to. It's a first crush, nothing more." She shook her head. "Not like he wants more than getting his bearings off anyway."

Arcee stood up suddenly and slapped Jadefire across the face, making the green-painted 'bot stand there, stunned. "For a med 'bot, academy graduate, you really need to have your CPU checked. He hasn't pushed you, which is his normal approach to everything. He cares deeply for you. I can't say how much, but it's something. If he wanted to just get his bearings off, he'd have taken you by now."

"I don't want to mess this up."

"You won't. You're just nervous. When are you seeing him again? Alone."

"Tonight. He said he'd wait a few days for anything big. To get my sensors used to what will happen. Not sure what else you can do without actually…" She trailed off.

"Without actually connecting?" Arcee supplied.

"Yes, that. Though I wasn't aware you could get any sensation from grinding."

"Ah, that. Well… it can be nice, but not always enough. Though I think you'll find out the other uses for your port tonight."

"I guess so. Thanks Arcee. And I'm sorry I brought up the past."

"It's nothing I'm ashamed of." She grinned. "Have I ever told you about Hot Rod?"

* * *

><p>Ironhide had not been sitting idly around the base. It had been a very long time since he had met a femme that made his spark react the way it did, and so still wasn't sure what to do. If he was still alive, he would have gone to Jazz for advice, but now he was at a loss on who to go see. He rounded a corner and stepped back, almost sending Lennox flying with his leg.<p>

"Watch it, 'Hide!"

"Sorry Will. Distracted right now."

"The female creating problems?"

"You could say that."

Will nodded. "Follow me."

Intrigued with how a human could possibly help him, he obliged, following Will out of the base, where they kept all the planes he wasn't fond of.

Will led him to a side of the bunker that was a bit quieter than everywhere else. "So what's put a wrench in your plans?"

"I'm still sparkbound, Will."

"And that's supposed to stop you?"

"No, but that is not the point."

"Then what is?"

Ironhide sat with a grunt. "You are bound to your wife. Would you bind yourself to another, even though she carried your child?"

"Well no, but I also know she and Annabelle are alive. You haven't seen or heard from yours in how long now?"

"I've lost count on the centuries."

Will crossed his arms and leaned on the side of the base. "I love my wife, I do, but after a certain amount of years without knowing if they were alive or dead, I'd move on."

"That's the thing. We assume they are alive until proven otherwise."

Will frowned. "Do you have to bind yourself if you want to sleep with her?"

"No. There are two different ways we can interface." He nodded downward. "We have modules and ports, similar to your species' reproductive organs. Module goes into port, and Energon pulses take over from there for the male. The female's port interacts as well, loosening and tightening." He pointed to his chest. "When mates bond, we can interface by putting sparks together. It can be done with just that, or both."

"So why are you distracted if you don't plan to bond with her?"

"She's a virgin."

Will gave a sudden look of knowing. "Ah."

"So you understand the importance?"

"I understand the importance with humans, for both genders. As for you guys, I don't know."

It was Ironhide's turn to frown. "What are the importances for males and females of humans?"

Will rubbed at the back of his neck. "Well, it's a test of your manhood, for men. There's a lot of pressure put on you to have sex before a certain age, or other boys make fun of you. Then girls expect you to know what you're doing, expect you to know how to put the condom on. And if you can't last long, you feel embarrassed because you don't know any better."

"And females?"

"Obviously, can't say from experience, but women are very shy with their first time. It hurts for them, is why. They bleed, so they're terrified it will hurt more than they hear. They don't want to be labeled a slut for sleeping with someone at too young an age, or with too many people."

"You fleshlings are complicated."

"Oh, so you were perfect your first time?"

Ironhide looked slightly embarrassed. "Actually… no. My module slipped out of my hand and slammed into the femme's leg, and when we finally started, I overloaded too fast, and she laughed at me."

"See? Not so different."

"Mechs, no. Femmes, yes. They are not put into the same pain. Not if their sensory network is introduced to the sensations gradually first."

"Meaning?"

"I believe your word for it is foreplay. It's best if a virgin femme is with an experienced mech, as to not come to as much pain than one who doesn't know."

"So you can stop if it gets painful without hurting yourself."

"Correct. It is very painful for a mech to stop in the middle of interfacing when we connect."

"So you're nervous about what?"

"Many things. Being too rough, being too gentle, not fulfilling her expectations, scaring her. Developing feelings—" He cut himself off and got up.

Will grew concerned and pushed off form the wall. "'Hide? What are you really afraid of?"

"Never mind it."

"You protected me, it's damn well time I help you out. If you're afraid you're going to fall for her—"

"Already have, that's the problem."

Will started to say something, closed his mouth, and then tried again. "Does it matter, at this point?"

"It could. I don't know."

"Bottom line it."

"What?"

"Get to the bottom line. Do you want her?"

"Of course I do."

"Then do it." He leaned against the wall again. "Loving her won't change a thing if you don't want to make it more."

The alarms went off, cutting their conversation there.

"Think about it."

Ironhide watched his charge leave the area at a jog to gather his gear and find out where they were going. _Suppose he's right. I'll need to have my logic processors looked at after this._


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

At two in the morning, Katrina sighed in frustration from her hiding place in the bushes. She put her binoculars down and plopped her chin on her knuckles, glaring at the two 'bots she had been spying on for the past hour.

"You know, spying isn't very nice," a voice said behind her, effectively making her jump nearly out of her skin.

"Shut up, 'Striker!" she said between her teeth. "They'll hear you!"

"Leave them alone. They both need this."

Katrina started to protest, but gave up quickly. "Oh fine, have it your way."

"Always do. Let's go."

She grudgingly followed, casting one last glance to the other two, now in the process of slipping away. "You owe me big."

"I can owe you something very big if you shut up and come back inside."

* * *

><p>"So why not at the base?" Jadefire asked through the comlink over the roar of their engines.<p>

"Better privacy," he answered. "Katrina was eavesdropping where we were."

"Probably wanted a show."

"I'm not into voyeurism." He led her down a few more roads, his hormones racing at his plans for the night. They traveled carefully up a dirt road, winding up a steep hill. Once at the top, they transformed, and Jadefire got a good view from the overlook.

It looked out on the coastline, the glow of the waning moon still prominent on the water. "I can't think of anything as beautiful as this," she said, sitting in the grass and gazing outward.

"I can think of a few things." He sat behind her. "Do you want to continue from last night, or stick to what we were doing?"

"I, uh, I'm not really sure."

"I'll refresh your memory." He grazed his dental plates against her neck, feeling her twitch in surprise.

"Jump straight to the point, don't you?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he slid his hand down her belly and over to the cover that hid her port from view.

It was a brand new sensation that she wasn't used to, like a mild jolt of electricity. He continued using his digits until her sensors knew what was going on, and the mild jolt subsided.

"I'm going to do this one way at a time, so you can get used to the feelings." Without effort, he found the small access latch and unhitched it, leaving her feeling completely exposed.

"''Hide, I don't know—"

"This is what you wanted. No one will see or hear you. Just me."

She relaxed slightly. "If anyone comes up here, I'll kill you."

He chuckled. "You like me too much to do that."

_More than you can know_, she thought before all logical thought left her processors. She twitched as a digit ran itself around the outside of her access port, not quite sure what to make of it as a foreign sound escaped her vocal processor.

He took it as a sign of encouragement and moved on, slipping inside her port and feeling for an old familiar button. The whole time her vents flared with air and she trembled in anticipation. He felt her inner rims working against his skilled fingers as he found the button he was looking for. It was barely more than a small indent, but every time he pushed on it, her moans escalated. She gripped firmly on his arms, but he didn't relent. He continued until he heard her coolant systems engage and she let out a scream he hadn't heard in ages.

It felt like she was being electrocuted, but in a good way. She couldn't stop the sounds she made even if she wanted to. Whatever he was doing was something she hadn't even known existed. Just as she felt like she was about to overheat, the electric shock took over her whole body, making a blissful scream escape her mouth plates.

"Easy," he whispered. "Easy." He slowed down his strokes, letting her sensors reboot and her processors recognize what had happened.

"W-What was that?" she asked after a minute.

"Overload. That's why I wanted you to be patient with this. It can be a lot to handle."

"How many other ways could you make that happen?"

"Two right now. Glossa and module."

"Do you… think you can use your glossa this time?"

He heard her cooling system power down and her Energon regulator returned to a normal pace. "Only if you want me to; it's a bit different."

"I do."

He regarded her for a moment before moving out from behind her, and leaning her back against a thick tree trunk. "You should be better prepared in dealing with the overload now, but if it's too much, I'll stop when you say stop."

"Only if it'll kill me if you don't."

He grinned. "Famous last words, Femme." He kneeled down in front of her and held her legs apart.

She instantly froze. "No, don't—"

"I have to look if I'm to do this. It's just me looking still." He glanced up at her. "Unless you don't trust me."

"I do… Just nervous."

"Let it go." He lowered his head between her legs and flicked his long glossa over the entire diameter of her port, making her shiver in response. He circled around a few times, dipping shallowly inside every so often, keeping her guessing. Once her shakes settled down, he twisted his glossa around in her port, feeling all the constricting and retracting rims that would eventually hold him in place.

The little electric shocks started once again, and she dug her fingers into the ground at each one. When his glossa found that button once more, her optics flew open and her back arched at the twisting feeling this gave, compared to the solid set strokes of his fingers. "Oh, Primus!" she shouted against her will.

He removed his glossa just to say, "Not quite, but I'll take it as a compliment." He resumed his ministrations, twisting his glossa around on itself so it'd slide around the button differently.

The electric shocks grew in intensity again to a CPU-numbing extent, before it exploded over the entirety of her body again.

This time, however, the shock threatened to send her into minor convulses. He held her legs fast and continued on through her screams, drawing out her overload as long as he could. Once her cooling systems kicked on, he stopped, withdrawing his glossa carefully from her.

"Holy—No more; that's enough."

He grinned and closed the access to her port. "What you expected?"

"That and more," she said, calming down and pulling her fingers from the dirt. "So that's overload?"

"For females in a pre-interface way, yes."

She frowned. "Is it different for males?"

"Very. The mental aspect is similar, but we actually give a bit more."

"Not sure I follow." As he moved to lay next to her, she put a hand over his interface hatch, hearing him suck in a hiss of air through his vents.

"Don't. This isn't about me."

She hmphed and proceeded to push him on his back, straddling over his midsection. "This is about me learning, is it not?" At his nod, she said, "I want to know what you like, and what makes you overload."

"You really don't have to." He saw the stubborn look in her optics. "Very well then. I'll need you to get off though." She resumed her former spot on the grass while he sat up, unlatching the lock to his interface hatch. Inside, she saw her first module, apart from walking in on her brother when they were younger. Ironhide's however, was glowing blue.

"That's normal?"

"When something like this happens, yes." He clenched his optics shut as she tentatively reached out to touch it, a soft moan escaping his vocal processors. It had been far too long since he had felt this, and so wanted to teach her what worked best. "Take it out and do what you just did."

She found no point in questioning his demands, and did what she was told, removing it from the hatch and running her hands down it.

He bit down on his dental plates as she grew more curious with her movements, always seeing what made him react best. After a good five minutes, he was just about to overload, his groans and grunts escalating, when she stopped and looked at it, as if thinking of something else. Without warning, she bent down and ran her glossa up from base to tip, making him have a strong desire to lurch forward. "Primus, Jade…" It took all his willpower to hold off his overload as she wrapped her serpentine glossa around his module, rolling it around. He thought that was it, until she pulled it into her mouth. The action alone made him overload with a loud groan, feeling his sensory system tingling at the pass of the jolts of electricity.

Jadefire found out, conversely, mechs expelled Energon when they overloaded, much to her surprise and now tainted face. "Why can't I do that?"

"Isn't necessary for a femme." He helped wipe the Energon off. "However, it is possible. Rare, but possible."

She gave him a smug look. "Think you could do it?"

"Sweetheart, I know I can. But that's another night. We need to get back to base. Almost five in the morning."

She grudgingly agreed, getting to her feet while he did the same, closing his hatch. "So, transform and roll out?"

"You got it."


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Over the course of the next few days, the 'bots would go about their daily business, one combat training with Icestriker, and the other practicing repairs with Ratchet. During the night, however, they trained with each other on completely different things.

On the fifth day, a sort of sadness passed through four members of the base. Jadefire observed the four of them sitting in the Autobot area, talking and forcing laughs. "What's wrong with all them?" she asked Jolt as he walked by.

"The humans are leaving tomorrow," he said. "So Bumblebee and Icestriker are making sure to spend what time they have left together, laughing and making moments."

Jadefire frowned as Jolt left. She had forgotten all about the fact the humans were only staying for a short amount of time, for Sam and Mikaela to sort out their priorities. She just hadn't realized the week had passed by so fast. The sound of a larger 'bot approaching pulled her from her thoughts.

"This will be difficult on many levels," Optimus said, observing the four from where she stood.

"Sir?"

"I am having Bumblebee return to California with Sam, for more protection."

Jadefire frowned and looked to her brother. "And Icestriker?"

"He is to remain here while Katrina leaves as well."

"But Sir, that's not entirely—"

"Think about it, Jade. If I allowed him to go back with her, considering the… relationship they've started, she'd be in more danger with him around. This way, the Decepticons will never find out and use her against him."

She thought this over for a few seconds, watching their gazes grow sad. "I suppose it makes sense. It's just not fair to him—to them."

"Nothing is fair in times of war."

"We'll have to hold off on sending them home for a few more days," said a human by their legs.

They looked down to see Major Lennox looking quite perturbed. "Why is that, William?" Optimus asked.

"Our new president is requesting the presence of the military's new secret. Meaning you all."

"That's absurd. We're supposed to stay hidden, remember?" Jadefire argued. "And besides, what do they want us to do? Put on circus tents for dresses and long ropes for ties?"

"Good thing you all have perfected your holoforms," Will said with a grin. "They'll get what they want with this party, and none will be any wiser.

* * *

><p>They wasted no time in getting the planes loaded up with gear, humans, and Transformers alike. Due to the bumpy ride it always gave in the huge jets, they each were restricted to their alt modes and covered in nets.<p>

Ironhide grunted uncomfortably, starting to feel constrained due to the nets, while the humans contentedly rode in the comfier part up by the pilots.

"I don't like it as much as you don't, Big Guy," Sideswipe said.

Icestriker snorted. "Can't be too much longer."

"Another five hours," Arcee grumbled. "Best to just recharge. The jet lag will catch up to us if we don't."

"Arcee is right," Optimus said, clearly cramped compared to the rest of them. "In the meantime, work on your holos so they'll blend in formally. Icestriker, you especially."

The young 'bot merely grumbled in response.

Jadefire opened her comlink for a private conversation with Ironhide. "Are you all right?"

"Hate planes," he answered simply.

"I admit, a cruiser would have been nicer, but much more conspicuous."

"Not to mention the one you came on was reduced to scrap."

"That too." She mused for a bit. "Y'know, I've never seen your holo before."

"Nothing special."

"I'm sure it is. You're just modest."

He wanted to roll his optics. "You can judge for yourself tomorrow night."

"Ah, so I get to be your date?"

"Don't push it, Sweetheart."

"Crab."

"I don't scuttle. Go to recharge."

She sighed. "You're no fun."

"What, were you expecting comsex or something?"

Lucky for her, the plane turned the exact time she jerked forward. "Wait, there's such a thing?"

"You use your imagination. Not very gratifying though, especially when you're not alone. So, until then, recharge."

She grumbled. "Fine." Right before she disconnected the link, she slyly added in, "But when we're alone, I'll let you see my holo naked."As she cut the link, she could have sworn she heard his engine race slightly.


	14. Chapter 14

****Lemon time! Though in their holoforms, so it doesn't really count for the real thing. Before you end up asking, this is just what I figure. Their holoforms would be fully functional. Would have to be if holoforms were initially created to blend in to their surroundings. To do that, you have to be able to be interacted with physically, whether it be fighting, a friendly poke, whatever. So... yeah. This wouldn't be too far-fetched. Anyway, on with the show!****

* * *

><p><strong>14<strong>

Jadefire nervously walked down a side staircase, still remembering how to use the holoform correctly. Her emerald dress shimmered with every move, and her off-green hair sat as a piled mess on her head, as it usually was. Her eyes shone an unnatural blue, like the other Autobot holoforms. She slipped her wrists through the loops on the sides of her dress, letting it slit up to her thighs. As she reached the last stair, she looked in the direction of the party. It had taken her longer than the others to work out the kinks to her holoform, and so opted to find her own way downstairs. All their vehicle modes sat hidden from the other guests, though while they were there, the Autobots were required to hide using the human appearances.

She slowly followed the sound of the music. The gradual increase in secret service let her know she was getting close. Two standing on either side of a door stiffened, but relaxed instantly when they saw the Autobot tattoo on her right breast, exposed only by a slight dip in the neckline of her dress. They opened the door and bowed her inside.

The guests, as it turned out, were mainly military personal that had been involved at Mission City, as well as the current soldiers now. Also hidden in the crowd of normal humans, the Autobots kept up the appearances of the fleshlings. The only way to pick them out was a flash of lighter-than-normal blue eyes, or a hint of an Autobot tattoo on their skin.

Three of those said holoforms were talking next to a window, holding glasses of what she suspected was one of the many forms of human high-grade. The tallest of them had fading black hair, cut close to his head and a bushy moustache. The smallest had chosen a mop of messy blonde hair, with a shock of black. The other Jadefire couldn't recognize with his back turned to her.

The tallest noticed her and motioned for her to join them. "Jade, you're looking lovely tonight."

Jadefire smiled at the unmistakable voice. "Same to you, Optimus, Bumblebee." It was then that the other turned to see her approaching, and she immediately knew who it was by the scar over his right eye. "You too, Ironhide."

The older mech flashed a grin. "What gave me away?"

"The scar." He had chosen a holoform in his late thirties, still with thick black hair peppered with grey.

"Token from one of the harder battles."

She nodded, accepting a glass of the human high-grade from a passing waiter. "Same as 'Striker's." Her body went cold for a second. "He's dressed properly, I hope?" she asked Optimus.

He grimaced. "As much as he can be." He nodded to a far corner, where she could see her brother trying to keep a glass of human high-grade from Katrina.

He was dressed in the same black tux as the other males were, though his came with the company of chains, a hanging belt, and his mess of blonde hair done up in tall spikes. He hadn't removed the lip, nose, or eyebrow piercings either.

Katrina wasn't much better. Her black dress gave off a funeral vibe more than a presidential dinner party. Sam stood behind her, also watching to make sure she didn't ingest any of the intoxicating beverages. He, at least, looked respectable.

A sudden outbreak of yelling drew their attention away from the bickering couple. Apparently Mudflap had decked his buck-toothed brother, starting the beginnings to a brawl.

"Aw, it's on now, Fugly!" Skids yelled, thumping his chest. "Bring it!"

Before it got ugly, another male stepped in and held them both by the upper arms. His deep blue hair gave him away. "That's enough you two," Jolt said, hauling them out of the room despite their protests.

Jadefire rolled her eyes. "Those two will never get along."

"No surprise there," yet another male said, approaching them. He was strikingly handsome, with brown hair tied into a tail at the base of his neck. "I don't think I ever stopped fighting with Sunstreaker."

She smiled again. "Evening, Sides. You're looking handsome tonight."

"Miss my wheels though," he said with a frown.

The men began talking again, allowing Jadefire a chance to look around. She found Ratchet chatting with a woman in a corner, shoving a pair of glasses up his nose. The old medic had surprised her with his young thirty-something body and short dirty blond hair. A goatee showed more prominently as he started laughing at a joke the woman had told. Upon further inspection, she saw the woman was Arcee. Her black hair framed her face, and her blue dress covered the floor. She nudged Ironhide's arm to get his attention and nodded to the two. "What do you think?"

"That he's barking up the wrong tree," he answered, eyeing her untouched glass. "You haven't tried the champagne."

She looked at her glass. "Not sure if I want it. I get drunk easily enough normally. Don't know how potent this is to a human system."

"Might make things interesting if you do." A wicked thought passed through his temporary human mind. "I've just thought of a loophole."

She frowned, furrowing her brow. "What are you talking about?"

He turned to Optimus and the others to say "Excuse me" before leading her away. "These temp bodies are fully functional, I hope you know."

Her look of confusion hadn't left. "I've noticed that, but how is it a loophole?"

"You don't seem to understand what I mean by 'fully functional'."

Her eyes lit up and her mouth formed a small O. "But wouldn't it still count?"

He took them out on to a dark balcony and grinned. "This isn't your actual body, so no." He thought it was a good idea, before another thought entered his head. "Damn, never mind."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Remembered something Will told me," he answered gruffly. "Can't do it."

"You said we're fully functional. What's wrong with it? It's all the same, isn't it?"

"Not exactly. Virgin human females experience pain and small bits of bleeding for a short amount of time. Don't want to hurt you."

Her face fell. "Oh. I see." She paused for a minute, listening to the faint noise that was the continuous party. "What if I was willing to take the pain?"

"No. I'm not going to hurt you."

She sighed. "'Hide, I'm going to end up hurt one way or another. Physical pain won't last long."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it right now." She shook her head. "You said it yourself; this body is temporary. So will be the pain." A sly grin showed on her face. "And I did say I'd let you see my holo naked when we were alone."

He almost choked on the last sip of his champagne. "Yes but—" He stopped short at her look of determination. "I can't talk you out of this, can I?"

"Not a chance."

He sighed and put his empty glass down while she finished off hers. Without warning, he forced her back until she met brick. She giggled a bit as he pressed his lips to hers, instantly loving the different sensations human lips gave.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, squeaking as he lifted her up to rest on his hips. "Going to be dominant tonight?"

"Of course." He looked down at her dress, seeing it spread open enough to show black lace panties. He had to bite back a groan. "Have I said how much I love this dress yet?"

"Not sure you have, since this is the first time you've seen it."

He shifted his hold on her legs, pushing something hard against her core.

She let out a breath of surprise. "What is that?"

"Human module," he growled. "Right now it's similar to the glowing blue mode."

He bit at her lip. "So how do we…"

"Pull those undergarments to the side." He watched her do so in fascination, his mouth going dry at the sight. He let go of one of her legs that she kept secured around his waist and undid the pants restraining him, allowing him a bit of relief.

Her eyes widened. "It's attached?"

"Yes."

"Then what do we do?"

He looked away and murmured, "I honestly have no idea."

"What?"

He shrugged. "At least it's something we're both new to." He shifted again, brushing against her access port, sending a tingle up his spine as he felt the soft folds and the heat emanating from them, so different from their normal forms. "I think it's the same thing." He pushed against her, feeling it give way a bit. "Yeah, it's the same." He set her down and tugged off his jacket, allowing her to lay on it instead of the cold stones of the balcony. "This might work better."

She nodded while he repositioned himself. "Why does it hurt?"

"Apparently something breaks, something insignificant. It fades after a little while." He saw her look a bit fearful. "We don't have to do this."

"Just do it."

He was taken aback for a second before nodding and pushing inside her, hearing her cry out in surprise and buck against him. He saw stars as he slowly went, letting a shuddering groan out, until he felt a small flesh barrier. He held her close before pulling out and forcing himself through. To keep from screaming, she bit into the flesh of his neck. The pain was more like pleasure to him, knowing he had caused her to bite so forcefully.

She knew that in their actual bodies, pulsations would take over from there, but nothing really happened as the pain receded. It wasn't as bad as it had seemed, but it still was an uncomfortable feeling. "So, ah, what now?"

He frowned. "Not sure. I'm used to my body acting on its own." He shifted a bit, making her cry out and giving him a shock of pleasure. Curiously, he moved again, feeling the sensations rise. Without warning, he picked up his pace, feeling her writhe and dig her nails into his back, putting them into a set rhythm after awhile.

Jadefire's pain was long gone, replaced by a different pleasure she had never felt in her normal form. The sensations caused her to rock her hips against his, seeking more of it. Soon though, a coil wound its way in her far too tight before exploding, making her bite into his skin again to muffle the noise.

It was enough to send him into overload as well, making him pull out and spill Energon on the stones.

"So-so that really doesn't count?" she asked as she caught her breath.

"No, but it is enough to get you used to the sensations of actual interfacing." He adjusted their clothing and helped her up. "Think of this as a simulation. Though we should probably get back inside before—"

"Ironhide! You out here?"

The two froze as if they were teenagers again, caught in the act.

"What does Sideswipe want?" she hissed.

"The Pit if I know." He raised his voice. "Over here, Sides!"

Sideswipe rounded the corner, looking around until he saw the couple. "Optimus needs you. President Obama requested your presences."

Ironhide furrowed his brow. "Why would he want to see me as well?"

Sideswipe shrugged. "I'm playing messenger." He turned and left, giving one last look to Jadefire as he did.

Ironhide glanced at her, seeing she had taken a sudden liking to her intertwined fingers. "Is he still bothering you?"

"Not so much bothering. More like… I don't know."

"Regret?"

"Nothing of the sort. I'm just not sure what's there."

He nodded to her knowingly and stooped down to kiss her cheek. "Enjoy the rest of the party. I'll find you later."

She put a hand to her cheek as he left, almost breathless. "Will do." She retreated back inside, not seeing a pair of red eyes begin to glow from the bushes lining the exterior walls.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

The party seemed to drag on from that point forward. Jadefire shared a few dances with the other males, taking no real satisfaction out of it. She still felt a bit sore, but hid her pain well.

Just as she moved to get another glass of champagne, a tap on her shoulder distracted her. She spun around, hand to her chest in surprise. "Oh, Sam. How are you tonight?"

"Doing well now that I don't have to worry about Katrina's intake." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder to a now-intoxicated Katrina. He grinned a bit. "Not used to being taller than you."

She smiled too. "Yeah, it is different."

"Care to dance?" he asked as the orchestra changed to a different song.

"Sure." She took his hand and he led her out, swaying into the proper dance.

"So, how are you liking the view?"

She furrowed her brow in confusion until she understood the joke. "Better than grazing the clouds, I suppose. It got irritating always looking down to make sure we didn't step on you."

He laughed. "Well it's also good to not crane our necks to talk to you." He squinted at her. "I am talking to your face, right?"

She giggled a bit. "Yes. For right now, anyway. Once I deactivate it, my consciousness goes back to my body."

"Ok good. Making sure I was actually talking to something." He led her for a full minute before clearing his throat. "So, uh, you and Ironhide, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Let me guess; you're another one who thinks I should be going after Sideswipe?"

"Not at all," he said, looking surprised at her temporary hostility.

Jadefire stood down with her temper. "You don't think I'm making a mistake?" At his nod, she scoffed. "You're one of the few."

He let out a soft laugh. "Jade, I think I know a thing or two about impossible love."

She flushed. "I-I don't know about that."

"It's clear as day on your face when he's around."

"Rubbish." She looked away. "It's a crush. A simple need to have my first interface exchange."

"That's bull and you know it."

She went quiet.

"Jade, you can be honest with me. I know all about wanting something impossible."

"Are you in love with someone already sparkbound?" she snapped.

"If that's the same as marriage, then no. But it is not unheard of with humans."

"It's different for us. I'm told we can have more than one mate, but I couldn't ask of something like that. It's too much, anyway."

"Take it slow." Their song ended and so he led her off to the side. "See where this takes you. From the sound of things, you're thinking way too far into the future. Live for the now."

She arched a brow. "When you live for millions of years, it gets tiring to do so."

"Yeah, but it beats being dead, right? And for being a few million years old, you still look good."

She scoffed. "I suppose you're right. Oh, and flattery will get you nowhere, I hope you know."

"Wasn't planning on going anywhere. Women just like flattery, no matter what the species."

The music stopped altogether as a few people approached the stage. Among them were Ironhide, Optimus, Lennox, and Epps. A few of the other humans she couldn't recognize.

"Looks like they're going to start babbling," Sam said. He looked back to her. "Don't think too far ahead. Live and love for the now." With that, he nodded his head to move closer to take a seat by the stage.

Jadefire smiled softly to herself. "I believe humans are wiser than we give them credit for."

Everyone took their seats, allowing one of the humans on stage to go to the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Secretary of Defense John Keller, and it is with great honor that I present to you all the ones who rescued all of us in Mission City, the Autobots!" He motioned behind him to the two, waving at the polite applause the crowd gave. This was not a broadcasted event, and so only the ones present would ever know of the true existence of the Autobots.

And the citizens of Mission City, of course.

"Before I have the leader of the Autobots speak, the president would like to have a few words." The crowd applauded again, and the president approached the podium.

"It is a great honor to meet the saviors of Mission City, and of all of us. While we cannot actually see them as they are, their presence tonight means much."

"Something tells me he likes the sound of his own voice," Sideswipe muttered beside Jadefire.

She hid a smirk. "Hush. He may say something useful."

They listened for a good twenty minutes, trying to keep focused on the American humans' leader, until he gave the podium to Optimus. The applause was very slightly delayed, probably from the lack of focus, but when they finally did, it was more enthusiastic than before.

Optimus waved ever-so-awkwardly before speaking into the microphone. "It is a great honor and pleasure to be here tonight. As much as I am grateful to have our cause recognized, it could not have been done without the help of William Lennox, Robert Epps, and their men, as well as Samuel Witwicky. Many risked their lives to protect the many saved lives that day. I also lost a brave soldier, whom I wish could be with us today. To all of you men and women who will be working side by side with us, I am honored to be serving with you, and to work with the bravest humans I know."

As he was about to continue, a large explosion rocked the White House, sending all the guests screaming.

Sam uncovered his head. "Shit, terrorists?"

The telltale sound of transformation said otherwise.

Icestriker ground his teeth. "Worse."

On stage, Optimus clearly paled while secret service rushed in to get the president to safety. "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

With a nod, each of the holoforms vanished back to their bodies, slamming on the gas and breaking through the walls of the car port. They each skidded to a halt at the sight of sixteen pairs of vicious red eyes.

"Oh no…" Jadefire whispered.

"Jade, fall back with me," Ratchet said through the comlink.

"The Pit with that, we need to help!"

"What good will that be if we are offlined? Who will repair the wounded?"

She wanted to argue, but Optimus transformed in front of her, drawing his axe. "Jadefire, fall back with Ratchet."

Her engine growled with frustration. "Yes, sir." She backed out with Ratchet. "Popsicle, be careful, please."

Icestriker transformed, drawing both his cannon and knuckled dagger. "Will do, Sis. Be sure to fix my tailpipe once it's beaten."

"Glitch-head." Her and Ratchet sped off to the plane that would take them back to base with a select few soldiers. She opened up another private link to Ironhide. "You be careful too. Come back alive."

"Survived worse before, Sweetheart. I'll come back."

"'Hide, I—" She hesitated, wondering if she should say anything, before Sam's words rang true. "I want you back in one piece, you hear?"

"I'll try. Now get out of here."

The soldiers didn't even bother locking the 'bots in place as they took off. Ratchet and Jadefire looked over the battle, explosions popping up here and there from cannon fire.

Jadefire felt a sudden burst of anger as Decepticon return fire arose. "ONE PIECE, YOU HEAR ME?" she yelled at the top of her vocal processors. Her knees shook and Ratchet rushed forward, tugging her back inside.


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

"Wonder what's taking them so long," Jadefire said, balancing a wrench on her finger in boredom.

"Not sure," Ratchet answered, typing away on the computer. "Might be getting trouble with—" He cut off short as he received a callout on his personal comlink. "Hold on, Jade." He tapped a finger to his audio receiver. "Ratchet here." He listened for a bit before his entire demeanor changed. It grew more tense, and worried. "Understood. Get him here immediately."

Jadefire looked on in curiosity as he started clearing off the large surgical table. "Ratch?"

"No time. Get me the I.V. and sedatives. Keep them close."

She did as she was told, gathering the equipment. "Who was hurt?"

He stopped for a fraction of a second before continuing to gather his supplies.

Her spark clenched in nerves and her Energon regulator skipped a beat. "Answer me."

"Get the soldering iron."

"I will do no such thing."

"There isn't fragging time, Femme!" He turned to get a supply of Energon for the I.V.

"Ratchet!"

"It's Ironhide!" he shouted, wheeling around to face her.

She felt her legs try to give out on her.

"Now… please," he said, calmer, "go get the iron."

She did, placing it on the try with the other items he was gathering. "H-how long until they get here?"

"Not much longer. He's not going to look good, but I need you to help me."

"I-I don't know if I can."

"Slag it, Jadefire, what have I been teaching you?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "You're a med 'bot for this reason." The loud engines of the plane sounded overhead, making him look up at the tall ceiling. "I'm going to need your help. Please, Jade, he needs your help."

She felt like her systems were going to purge themselves. Regardless, she shakily nodded her head. "First order of business, Sir."

Ratchet smiled. "That's my femme." They both looked to the door as they heard shouts of impatience and panic in the hall, and in the next minute, the twins came in, supporting the wounded mech between them.

Jadefire clapped her hands to her mouth as they put him on the table. Large chunks were missing from his armor, showing the more vulnerable structure. A leg and arm were both missing, as was a good portion of his chest. The glow of his spark could easily be seen, and it was much dimmer than it should have been.

And he was in agony.

As the other 'bots and soldiers rushed around delivering what parts they could find of him, Jadefire crept to his right side, where he still had an arm, and put a hand to his face gently. "'Hide?"

He opened his optics, hiding a grimace of pain. The already scarred right optic held more damages than ever before. "Hey, Sweetheart." He let out a grunt of pain. "Sorry I couldn't… keep my word."

"Don't be stupid."

With a bit of effort, he held his arm up, running a finger across her faceplates. "Don't think we'll be able to continue on for a bit."

She laughed softly. "Glitch-head. I'll be here the whole time."

Ratchet approached the other side of the table, holding a syringe with sedative inside. "We'll have you fixed up, Old Friend. Don't you worry."

Ironhide nodded. "Do it."

Ratchet stuck the syringe into the cables of his neck. "Come on, Jade, let's fix him up."

She gave a stiff nod, not moving right away, until he slipped into forced stasis. Ratchet shooed the others out while she got up. "All right, what first?"

* * *

><p>All the training she had gone through the past half year had just barely given her enough to know what to do. It took almost sixteen hours of tedious work to just get him stable. The glow of his spark returned to its normal intensity, and his Energon regulator stabilized.<p>

Jadefire changed out the Energon I.V. and checked his vitals. "Looking good so far, considering."

Ratchet put down the soldering iron. "We should recharge and finish the limbs next."

She shook her head. "Can't."

He gave a small, tired smile. "You have to. Fresh optics are better than tired ones."

"Not leaving. Said I wouldn't."

"You don't have to." He retrieved another berth from a corner, dragging it next to the examination table. "Here."

She gave her own tired smile. "Thank you, Ratchet."

"Recharge now, okay? I'll send someone in to monitor his signals."

She nodded, getting on the berth. "How long of a charge?"

"Five hours should do it. I'll be back." He left the med bay, causing a sort of silence to drop over the room.

Jadefire pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees, looking over the wounded mech's repairs. The armor had been replaced, covering his structure once again, and the new damage to his optic had been cleared. _You really did a number on yourself._

_Stuff it._

She started as he answered without a comlink. _Ironhide! How—_

_With how tired you're feeling, I'm not surprised you couldn't tell._

_Tell what?_

_You'll feel it, eventually._

She frowned. _You need rest._

_I'll be fine for now._

_Stubborn. You're still missing limbs, and still in stasis._

_Armor wounds._

She scoffed. _Glitch-head._

_Thought that was your brother_.

_Was. Now recharge._ She laid back, shutting her optics and feeling her own recharge coming on. The last possible second of consciousness, she felt a presence with her spark. She sat up with a jerk, staring wide-opticed at the mech beside her. "It's not… possible."


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

Ratchet dropped his tools in shock. "You what?"

Jadefire flinched. "I said I think, not know. Didn't know that's how it happens."

"It's not. You're not. It's—" He fumbled over his words, picking up the dropped tools. "You're absolutely sure you had an exchange of words with him without a comlink?"

"Unless I'm going mad and speaking with myself, then yes."

Ratchet sputtered for a moment, watching her change out the Energon I.V. "It's just not how it's done! Sparks must touch, hence the word 'sparkbound'. They fuse together, forming one."

Jadefire frowned. "Never happened. May have accidentally brushed against the spark while repairing the chamber, but nothing else."

"That wouldn't do anything without yours touching his."

"So you see now why I'm asking you. Are there any other ways or forms of this?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment while he placed and aligned the once-missing left leg. "There were rumors long ago. Something about a bond that acts like a sparkbond."

"Were they ever proven?"

"Obviously not, if they were only rumors. We ran out of time before we could learn all about our sparks." He began welding the leg back on, temporarily stopping their conversation.

She furrowed her brow in thought. "Hey, Ratch?" she asked once the noise died down.

"What?"

"Does this mean I'm bonded to him?"

"In a way. I suppose it would be something like a bond with a close friend. Just… obviously a bit more behind it for you." He caught her staring at his old friend's face, a look of longing evident on her facial plates. "I believe Wheeljack made some records on it, if you'd like to see for yourself."

She snapped her attention back to the medic. "Thought you needed my help."

"I might later on. For now, look on the computer for Wheeljack's reports. As much of a nutjob as he is, he was a genius when it came to the inner workings of us all."

She gave one last look to the medic before deciding it would benefit her more to gather information. She did what Ratchet had taught her when dealing with the computer, and soon logged in to the databases. She did a query to find all of Wheeljack's reports, narrowing them down to the ones dealing with only sparks. She saw a few on the normal spark-binding, as well as those created by friends. More on twin sparks, family bindings and links. She browsed through them all before stopping short, finding an untitled report. Spark rushing with anticipation, she opened it and began to read.

"Log 4,080 A. Wheeljack reporting. Through my observations of spark-bindings, I have come across an astounding find.

"Binding without being bound.

"I was at a café in Iacon while overhearing a conversation a femme was having with her companions. Somehow she had bonded with her mech without their sparks actually combining. I introduced myself and asked if they would be willing to help my research. They agreed and met in my lab not long after. I was given the opportunity to examine their sparks, seeing there was indeed a strong link in place. Links such as this have only been seen in official sparkbound couples.

"So what is it?

"The links would dim when they were apart, but grew so much more intense when together. They could communicate like a bounded couple, and exchange emotions.

"The whole thing is perplexing, but hey, it's Wheeljack here; I live for perplexities!

"I have stored this bonding aside for the time being, since I have yet to find another control group for the experiment. For now, I will label it a subconscious bind. As for how it happens, I can only guess. I can't even say for sure if it is permanent or temporary."

Jadefire frantically tried to find more on the report, but it seemed Wheeljack never had the chance to continue his experiments. "Ratchet!"

Ratchet startled, almost singeing off part of Ironhide's armor. "Primus, Jade, don't do that!" He then saw her expression and grew concerned. "What did he find?"

"This can't be permanent! I didn't—This—" She clutched a hand to where her Energon converter lay, feeling it pulse faster and faster. "I can't—" She held on to the desk behind her while Ratchet rushed over to help her regain her balance.

He glanced over at the open report, seeing the last line. "It could be temporary too. This isn't set in titanium. Calm yourself." He felt her stagger. "This won't help him right now," he said, nodding to the table. "He can feel what you feel. If you panic, you'll pull him out of stasis too early."

She knew it to be true. At least it was for sparkbound couples. As for her situation, she wasn't sure what in the Pit would happen. He had been unconscious the entire time, and so gave off no emotions that she could pick up on. "I-I know. It's too much. Just one big mess. This isn't what I wanted."

Ratchet got her to sit down before her processor overworked itself. "What have you wanted this whole time?"

Jadefire looked away, slowly calming down. "You know he and my father were best friends, right?"

"Yes, I remember. Him and Jack got along as if they were brothers. Both madly in love with shooting their guns into random asteroid fields." He looked to her. "Dualpoint considered your father as another son."

"That's why, I suppose." She stared at the examination table, looking at the black armor. "I grew up around him, and so he became some sort of figure to me. I never gave mechs a second glance, because they weren't like him. Then he…"

The medic frowned. "He what?"

She swallowed, more to steady her frame. "He met Chromia. I knew my chances left with that. I tried to be happy for him, I did. Even when he had his sparklings, I hid behind a smile. Then… then that monster Megatron turned on us all. When 'Hide stayed behind with Optimus and the rest of you, I thought I'd never see him again."

"I see. That explains a lot, actually."

"I always wanted him. From the time I first started looking at mechs as something more than beings loaded with love viruses. Things just… never worked in my favor." She felt her sadness leaking into the link, and so forced herself to shut it out for the time being. "What my father would think of me, huh?"

Ratchet grinned. "Knowing Jack, he'd probably approve more than you think. Firefly on the other hand…" He trailed off, knowing her mother's death was still a fresh scar. "See where this takes you. For now, get some more rest. I'll finish up in here."

Instead of arguing, as he expected, she agreed.

He watched her leave before resuming his work. "So how much did you hear?"

Ironhide opened his optics and turned them away from the work he was getting on his arm. "A good amount." He yelped as the iron hit under his armor. "What was that about?"

"What in the Pit have you done?"

His optics snapped back to the medic. "I've been in and out of consciousness for days, so you tell me what I could have possibly done."

"You can't keep leading her on, you know this!"

"I'm not leading her on!"

"Then what the frag are you—!" He stopped short as Ironhide looked away. "You fragging glitch."

"Just fix my arm, Ratchet."

Ratchet wanted to toss the iron down in anger, but took a wiser approach. "You are still sparkbound, yet you went and fell in love, with your best friend's daughter, of all Autobots. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't have to defend myself."

"You damn well do if you want me to reattach this."

"It just happened, all right?" Ironhide glared angrily at the medic. "You think I wanted any of this? Especially with the possibility that Chromia is still alive? Especially with the fact I'd be sullying Jack's memory by fucking his daughter? Of how much I'd piss off her brother? I wanted to indulge her silly female fantasies, thinking she just wanted to spend time with someone like me. I originally wasn't going to indulge her this far." He looked away again, silence falling upon them once more.

It was only broken by Ratchet resuming his work. "Does she know?"

"No. Best she doesn't."

"You can't hide anymore. She'll find out sooner or later."

"Later is a better option."

"Not always." He intentionally kept the heat on a fraction of a second too long.

Ironhide clenched his dental plates. "Go walk into an electrical pole."

"I still say it was tingly." He eyed him seriously. "She needs to know."

"Leave it alone."

"Just friendly advice." He put the iron down, moving his arm around. "Move your fingers, all of them." He watched as the weapons master did as he was told. "Good. Anything else your diagnostics say need to be fixed? Besides your head."

"Shove it. Everything's clear."

"Good. Get the frag out."


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

Ironhide could tell through the faint link she wasn't resting. From his quarters, he could tell Jadefire was restless, and anxious. Against his better judgment, he tried talking to her. _You all right?"_

_Oh yes. Fine and dandy,_ she said sarcastically.

He winced. Though her voice was faint from the small distance, he still could hear the snap. _I wasn't expecting this either._

_You're handling this well. _

_Won't solve anything to panic._

Her emotions continued to swirl with unease. _I know. But this is not what I wanted._

He narrowed his optics at his ceiling. She had never really answered the question entirely. Besides what he had found out in the med bay, he was still in the dark of what exactly she had wanted out of him. Sex? Love? Companionship? A combination of them all? Or maybe something else entirely. _If a bond isn't what you wanted, what did you want out of me?_

She didn't answer right away, and he could tell she was fighting with herself to provide him with some insight.

_You won't insult me._

She remained quiet still, and he was about to give up when she finally spoke_. I just wanted you. All of you. In the beginning, I didn't care what you felt of me, just so long as you showed interest. I didn't care if you just wanted interfacing, or more. I've felt like that since I was a youngling. I'm sure you remember how shy I was around you._

He did in fact remember. Whenever he came over to gather her father, she'd squeak and run from the room. He just assumed he had scared the living daylights out of the youngling, what with all the weaponry always hanging off his armor.

_I wanted to stop loving you ever since you and Chromia hit it off, but I couldn't. Even after she gave you two sons._ He heard her laugh faintly. _Glitchy, huh?_

He wasn't sure what to say at this point. He hadn't expected a full-blown answer. But, since she couldn't hide anything from him anymore, he figured she had decided that being honest was the right way to go.

He felt her emotions switch to scorn. _Just forget it all. I'll ask Sideswipe to do this if you can't be mech enough to answer._

That got to him more than he wanted to admit, and a thread of jealousy bled into the link. _No._

_No?_

_No mech other than I will ever touch you._ He got off his berth and left his room.

_Big words. I'd like to see you stop me. I'm sure he has plenty of stamina to keep up with my own. _

_Don't test me, Femme._

_And why shouldn't I? Not like you give a slag about me. This was all about giving me what I wanted since it benefited you at the same time, wasn't it?_ He heard her scoff as the link got stronger. _That's how you want it. Body, not spark._

_It isn't mine to give freely anymore. Hasn't been for a long time._

_So it is why you agreed. An easy way to get your bearings off._

He stopped. _It_ _was never like that…_

_Then why did you agree? Not like you have the same feelings I do._

He opened the door in front of him, effectively startling her as he entered her room. "I didn't, in the beginning. I do now."

Jadefire narrowed her optics. "Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"Times change. We all do."

"I still don't believe you. Your spark still belongs to someone who's been MIA for centuries."

"I don't need it to know what I feel." He grew impatient as she tried to argue back, so he advanced on her, shoving her back into the wall and pinning her there. Her temporary shock gave him enough time to press his mouth plates to hers, pouring everything he felt freely into their link.

Her sensors were overwhelmed with everything Ironhide poured on her. Confusion, love, desire, pain, jealousy, and most of all, an enormous longing to protect her. Her vocal processors failed her as he continued to press on her, and he held her fast so she wouldn't fall from sudden weakness. _Is it all true?_

_I can't lie to you like this. You've done this to me, somehow. I originally wanted to just indulge you. I never expected it to go this far._

He finally pulled away, letting her systems rework themselves. She smiled slowly, her optics half-shuttered. "I suppose you did agree to this before you knew I wanted your body as well."

He grinned. "Well it is a magnificent piece of art, so who could resist?"

She laughed and leaned into his arms. "You're so damn sure of yourself."

"Got nothing to lose at this point." He frowned suddenly, thinking of something else. "I don't think you ever honestly told me why you fell for me all those millennia ago."

"Easy. You were always dependable, you didn't take slag from anyone, were protective, caring, compassionate, loyal to our cause. And, you survived everything thrown at you. How could I ever want someone else when you were always there?" Her grip on his newly repaired armor tightened. "I just wish I would've told you when I went into the academy. Before…"

"I would have turned you away then, to be honest."

She gave a soft laugh. "Would have been better if you did. Could have moved on then. But out of curiosity, why would you have?"

"For starters, you're my best friend's daughter. I couldn't do that to him, as much as it wouldn't have bothered him. He joked countless times on how funny it would be if I had mated with you. Secondly, you were so young then, and had your pick of any male at Iacon."

She frowned. "What changed to have you accept now?"

"Time. Time has changed for us all here. It's time to start anew, in any way we can." He felt a small flash of anger from her. "What?"

"So because pickings are slim, you let me in your walls?"

"No, not entirely. These are times of second chances, for a lot of things." He shrugged. "At least I'm being honest. What matters most is the now, not the past or the future." He made her look at him. "And right now, I want nothing more than to give you everything I've got."

Her Energon converter skipped a beat. "R-right this second?"

"Unless you still don't feel ready."

"I am. Just not here."

He narrowed his optics. "Any reason?"

"Yeah, not enough space."

"Where do you suggest then?"

She thought for a moment, before settling on a location she knew would be best. "The overlook. It's only fitting." She gave him a sly smile. "Race you."

"Figured out my prize yet?"

"I've got a good idea."


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

They pushed their engines to the max, weaving in and out of each other's way. Once they reached the rough terrain leading to the overlook, they both transformed and continued to run, laughing and not stopping for anything.

Ironhide beat her by a few paces, though that didn't stop her from pouncing on his frame, sending him on his back on the ground. He couldn't help but grin at her as she settled herself on his chest. "You are something else."

"Mm? How's that?"

"You can make me feel like an adolescent again."

Jadefire gave him a wicked smile. "I bet I know how to make you feel like that even more." The smile faded. "But, are you all right enough to do all this? We fixed you only a few hours ago."

"I'm fine. Been through worse repairs before. So, what do I win?"

She didn't answer in words. Instead, her smirk returned and she slipped down off his frame, running a digit lightly over his hatch, unlatching it as she ran over the lock. She was tempting him, going slow, enjoying the tiny changes in his facial plates.

He clenched his optics shut as she opened the hatch and ran her hand down his module, lightly twirling at the cables that attached it to him, eliciting a groan from his vocal processors. She let out a startled sound. "What is it?"

"I… I can feel it, sort of." She ran her hand over his module again, almost retracting it from him. "It's like my own, just fainter."

"To be expected, if this acts as a simulation of a sparkbond."

She frowned. "But it isn't." She felt his impatience starting to rise. She chuckled at this and resumed her motions. "So eager."

He let out a growl as she hit a sweet spot, making his gravelly voice drop lower. "If you're going to do that, don't stop to think."

"Oh I'm not planning on it. Especially now that I can tell what works best." She felt the mild jolts faintly through their links.

He remembered what it was like to be able to share feelings and emotions, and this was exactly the same. The link was precisely like then, centuries ago. He jerked as she wrapped her serpentine glossa around his module, feeling it constrict and retract subtly before she pulled it into her mouth.

She continued with the rolling restriction of her glossa, using her hand for the rest of him. She knew through the link he was closing in on overload.

He reached his peak with a low growl, spilling Energon over her hand. "Glad I won then."

She smirked, flicking her hand a few times. "Mm, but it's my turn now."

He switched their positions, pushing her against the ground. "I think you're ready for the whole thing."

"I am." She reached up to touch his face close to the scars. "Say it first though."

"Say what?"

"You know exactly what."

He chuckled. "I'm allowed to joke every-so-often."

"'Hide…"

"You know I do."

She gripped on to one of the fins on his helm. "Ironhide!"

"I love you, all right? Pain in the aft femme."

She smiled and retracted her hand. "Better, stubborn mech."

"Touché."

She let out a giggle while she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling him unlatch her own hatch. "Don't hold back."

"Don't intend to, Sweetheart."

"How touching."

The two jerked apart, drawing their weapons at the cracking voice emanating from the trees.

"Put that thing away. Thought Autobots fought with more dignity than that." From the trees, Starscream emerged, gun drawn and aimed at Jadefire. "Haven't seen this femme before, though."

"Showing a backstrut now, Starscream?" Ironhide snarled, retracting one weapon to close his hatch once more. "You've never once entered a fight where you didn't think you had some sort of advantage."

Starscream grinned. "Call it what you like, but I tend to like surviving over suicide." Behind him, several red optics revealed themselves before the accompanying bodies emerged.

Ironhide dropped his voice. "Jade, get out of here. Get the others."

"I'm not leaving you alone." She held her sword in front of her. "We either both live, or both die trying."

"Take the left half, I'll do right." He side-glanced her. "Then afterward, you're mine."

"Always was."

The Decepticons rushed forward with a snarl, and the two Autobots met them in a clash of sparks and metal.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bit dirtier in this revision.**

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>

Ironhide was surprised she was able to hold her own, considering how long she had been out of combat. He'd see her in his peripheral vision as he hauled Decepticons off him, blasting them apart with his cannons. He was able to see her lithe body dance with her sword, a deadly game of precision that left her enemies in a scrap heap.

Through his distraction, he didn't see a Decepticon creep up behind him, weapon drawn. She saw it and, while he was fending off another one, she darted beside him.

The most he saw was a blur of green, followed by a gurgling cry of death. He whirled around, blasting his last opponent in the process, seeing her flick Energon off her sword onto the shell that was once a Decepticon. "You have no idea how hot that is."

Just as she was about to grin, a lone Decepticon pounced on his frame, sending him tumbling into a ravine. Her spark leapt at his fleeting feeling of fear. "Ironhide!" She strained her audio processors, trying to listen for his response. Instead, all she could pick up was struggling, and clashing of metal. There was a yell, and then a faint sound of a gun being fired. Then, silence.

She waited with baited breath, frantically wanting to hear him. It came, faintly. _Jade? You all right?_

She laughed in utter relief. _Should be asking you that, Glitch-head._

_You're not going to be happy with me_.

Jadefire paused. Did _you get yourself dismantled again?_

_No. Ah, think you can come help?_

She looked around to see if they were still under attack. It seemed that Starscream had yet again taken the cowardly way out while his henchmen died. _Yeah, hold on._ She carefully slipped down the ravine, her heel-struts digging in to the soft earth. She clawed at the soil, cautiously sliding down. "'Hide? Where are you?" she called out as she hit the ground.

"Back this way."

She turned around, seeing him chest-deep in a mud pit, and she couldn't help but double over laughing.

"It's hysterical, I know. Help me out of this blasted hole."

"What-what were you trying to do? Mud baths wouldn't save your dented aft," she said, forcing her vocal processors to behave.

"I swear to Primus, Jadefire, if you do not help me out of here, I will personally tie you up and do what I like with you."

Her optics flashed amusement. "Sounds fun, actually."

He was taken aback for a second. That was one thing Chromia never let him do. Yet this femme, standing right in front of him, so eagerly agreed to it. "I'll hold you to that." He took her hand as she stabilized herself on a thick tree.

It required a few hard tugs, but she managed to get the larger mech to his feet. She looked him over. "No way in the Pit will you be getting back inside base covered in mud. Looks like you went off-roading."

"Not much I can do about it. Can't wake the humans just to clear me of this junk."

Her optics flashed with amusement again. "I think I can fix that."

* * *

><p>He flinched as the cold water hit the hood of his alt form.<p>

"Sorry, can't do much about it," her holoform said apologetically. She had altered the clothes she had used for the presidential party, replacing the dress with a tube top, a button up shirt, and a pair of shorts. The cold weather didn't bother her temporary skin, and so she immersed her limbs up to her elbows in the bucket next to her filled with soapy water and a hourglass-shaped sponge the soldiers used to clean off all the vehicles, sentient or not.

He groaned as she bent over at the bucket. "Don't do that."

Jadefire smirked as she straightened and wrung out the sponge. "Have to if I want to get you cleaned off and back inside." She ran the sponge over his hood, feeling him shudder at the contact. "Getting turned on by a xeno body? You dirty perv."

"Shut up, Femme, your current appearance changes nothing." He barely restrained a groan as she pushed those small, fleshy orbs to his hood in an effort to reach his windshield. "Just strange feeling certain things is all. Not to mention I'm still tense from not finishing earlier."

"Mm, I bet." She continued antagonizing him, denying him the ability to transform and take her then and there.

He growled as she started on his side. "Do something for me."

She looked up from her kneeling position. "What's that?"

"Expel the liquid in that sponge over yourself. Want to see something." He watched her hover it over her head. "No, to your throat."

She eyed him curiously before exposing her throat, pressing the sponge to her skin, letting the water rush down her form. "Like that?"

His vocal processors failed him for a second, only allowing a single word to slip out. "Yeah."

She spread her arms out, looking at her now-drenched clothes. "Not sure what that proved." With a shrug, she soaked the sponge again, moving on to lower his tailgate.

Unable to take the teasing any longer, he activated his holoform, altering some of the clothes from his last use. The buttoned white shirt fell open as the jacket faded out, and the dress slacks shifted to those of jeans. He took her by surprise, bending her over the bed of his alt mode, pushing up against her.

"'Hide, patience."

"You've dried me up of patience. If I can't have your actual self right now, don't deny me the alternate."

He spoke in a vicious way, and her temporary human Energon converter clenched in fear at his voice. He was at a state of mind where he could not and would not take no for an answer. "'Hide…"

He pushed harder. "Don't argue, don't fight me." He reached around her and held on to the small fleshy orbs she had placed directly on top of his hood. "Saying no will only drive me on further."

She could feel his intentions through their link. He couldn't help the words that flew past the human vocal cords, it was just who he was when it came down to it, and was afraid he was terrifying her. To show she wasn't scared, she undid the button to the still-drenched shorts and tugged both them and the cloth below away from the warm access port. Relief flooded through the link.

Now he knew he didn't have to hide. He forced her upper torso against the bed of his alt mode further, dropping his own coverings while he did so. "Up a bit." He grew harder watching her adjust to his liking, stepping on her tiptoes to match him. He held her hips fast. "That's it." He slowly watched his human anatomy disappear into hers, biting back a moan as he instantly felt a difference from the last time they had done this.

She felt the difference too. Her eyes went wide and she couldn't help a cry from escaping from her lips.

He was a bit rougher than he meant to be with her, he'd admit it, but at the same time, she didn't complain. He folded her arms behind her back and held them firmly in place as he rode her, loving the borderline screams she was letting out. He bent over her lithe body, nipping at her ear before growling, "Say it. Call for me."

"P-Primus, Ironhide, d-don't—ah!" He hit a sweet spot, making her arch her back against him, still a prisoner with her arms restrained. "F-fuck, don't stop!"

At her cursing, he forced her down again, feeling his overload approaching fast. He let it all go in a few powerful strokes, growling her name as he rode it out inside her.

She tried catching her breath as he pulled out finally, also calming down once more. "You sure this is just a simulation?"

"Positive." He let go of her arms, wincing as he saw welts forming. "Sorry. Got carried away."

"It's all right, really." She looked down at the dripping blue Energon. "Looks like I'll need a wash as well. Yours is almost done."

"We'll do the real thing tomorrow, in my quarters." He deactivated his holoform. "No exceptions. I'm not waiting any longer."

She smiled, fixing her holoform's clothing. "I'm tired of waiting as well." She reached for the sponge once more and soaked it again before going back to work on the rest of the mud. "Don't see why we should wait until tomorrow though. Could always go through with it once you're done."

He let his surprise leak into the link. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. No risk involved anyway."

"Finish getting this slagging earth off me then."

She smirked as she moved to his last filthy side. "Impatient much? Dirty perv."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

"Oh, does this mean you'll be tying me up as you promised then?"

"Only if it doesn't bother you."

She let out a light laugh. "There's a human phrase I'm quite fond of. 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me.'"

His engine sputtered.

"Really that surprised? I am a young 'bot after all. Not turned off to much of any ideas."

He transformed right in front of her, making her holoform jump back out of the way. "Get rid of that holo, and follow me." He added in a commanding, "Now", making her whole body shiver.


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

Primal urges are not limited to human and animal nature. All sentient things feel it, and all things act on it, in their own ways. They ignored a greeting given by Icestriker, leaving the mech horribly confused.

He let his hand slowly fall as Jolt looked on as well. "What do you think?"

"Think the old boy's finally getting a second chance at the berth."

He wheeled around. "Hey, don't degrade my sister!"

Jolt held up his hands in surrender. "Wasn't trying to. Think what she's giving him is great."

Icestriker nodded, glancing back to the Autobots' hallway. "Guess it's a good thing we went the direction we did. Would have never found the other guys otherwise."

The blue mech snorted. "Going soft on us?"

"Hardly. Just happy for my sibling. I'm allowed that much, right?"

"Right. You're also allowed a certain… squishy thing in your berth."

Icestriker clapped a hand to the mech's mouth. "Hush about that, dumbass!"

Jolt batted the hand away. "Everyone knows. No one cares. Not all the mechs here will get femmes of our kind. Being here gives us the chance to… explore possibilities, if you will. Sure we can't reproduce with the humans, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun with 'em." He batted the younger mech's shoulder. "Come on, let's toss back some high grade. They won't be coming out for awhile."

The younger mech hung back for a second, smiling back at the corridor before following the blue mech to the common area.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door closed to his quarters, Ironhide slammed her hard against the frame, sending out a few sparks from the juts in her pauldrons as they made contact. "So, rough, huh?"<p>

"If you're mech enough," she challenged.

"I am, but there are some things I can't do as I'd like. I know for a fact I'd hurt you for real, and make you not want to do this." She tried to correct him but he cut her off. "Trust me on this. There are just some things that can't be forced for a little while. After a bit, you can."

She rolled her optics. "Fine. Do what you like."

"I intend to. Just want to make sure you know." He waited for her to nod. "Good." He dropped his voice to a low baritone. "Turn around, shutter your optics, and don't ask questions. Do you understand?"

She was thrown off guard by the sudden change in his demeanor, but nodded slowly, moving to do just ask he asked. She tried feeling for what he was going to do, but found he had shut himself out of the link. It was still there, but no feeling came from it at all. A light, feathery sensation wrapped itself around her optics area, making her wonder what was going on. Out of nowhere, a sudden force banged her into the door, and an immense pressure kept her upright against it. As she was off-balance, her arms were crossed behind her back, and another feather sensation wrapped around those as well. She tried to struggle, only to be pulled back slightly and forced against the solid surface again.

"Don't fight, either. You'll make it worse for yourself if you do."

She tried opening her optics ever-so slightly, only to find blackness staring back at her. Sure his quarters weren't the brightest of all, but it was never pitch black. Jadefire wanted to ask what was over her optics, but stopped before the sounds even left her throat. She jerked forward at a warm and slithery feeling at the base of her neck. _Glossa? Has to be…_

Since he shut out his side of the link, he couldn't hear her worries or thoughts, couldn't feel anything she was feeling. What he did was purely instinctual, and carnal. He forced her legs apart, hearing a small protest from her. With that protest, he squeezed one of her exposed cables, hearing a sharp intake of pain leave her vents. "Fight, and I stop everything, and leave you here. With your arms bound, I'd like to see you try and escape."

She heard a faint click of a latch being unhooked, and wondered what on Cybertron he was doing.

"Face me, and get on your knees."

She did as asked, awkwardly moving with her arms still restrained.

"Good. Now open your mouth."

She did so again, feeling the warm tip of his module slip between her dental plates. What she didn't expect, however, was the pulses she hadn't felt before. Usually it was her coaxing his overload to surface. This time, he was doing it on his own.

"Don't make me do all the work, Femme."

She wrapped her glossa around his module, matching his pulses with her coils. All her sensors were heightened to her access port, waiting for her own turn. At the moment though, she only wanted to please him.

He let his head tilt back slightly, still keeping the young female in his sight. He was never able to do this before, and having complete dominant control was a feeling like no other. Jadefire wasn't easily manipulated, but she was a 'bot that wasn't afraid of her unexplored sexuality, wasn't tentative to try taboo things. He let a hard pulse slip, hearing her moan in reaction to it. _A mech could get used to this…_

She let out a small protest as he pulled his module back, though was rewarded with a small tug to the juts in her shoulders.

"Thought I told you to be silent." He hauled her to her feet and tossed her towards his berth, seeing her lose her balance and fall against it, kneeling before it while her upper body fell slightly limp. "Don't move."

She wondered what he was going to do next, seeing as there wasn't much more he possibly could do. She jumped in surprise as he exposed her access port and ran a digit around the rim.

"Remember when you asked me if I could make a female expel Energon similar to a male?" He waited for her to nod jerkily. "Think it's about time I showed you how."

This made all thought leave her processors as she felt him toying with the ridges inside her port. He added in his glossa to produce more sensations, making her sensory network flare with pleasure.

When he was sure she was aroused, he stopped to reposition her body. He picked her up and laid her on her back, still not untying her arms. Before the arousal could subside, he resumed his ministrations for a minute before finding the button he had used on her several times already. This particular point in time, however, he pushed harder against it, making her arch her back slightly due to the restraints. He gave it a set rhythm, slipping over the button firm enough to just barely not cause her any pain.

It was an entirely new sensation her sensory network hadn't registered yet. Sure he had used that spot before, but not like this. She felt her overload approaching, more unyielding than before, making her twitch more than before at the electric shocks of pleasure. Just when she thought it would never end, her overload hit her hard, causing her back to arch almost entirely, and a scream of pleasure to escape her vocal processors while the surprising expulsion of Energon spilled over his fingers.

"And that," he said with a smirk she couldn't see, "is how it's done."

She couldn't answer even if she wanted to. It had hit her with surprising force, compelling her to just lie there while her sensors reset.

Ironhide had other thoughts and helped her sit up. "Here's where the game ends." He got up, removing her restraints, and then the blindfold, allowing her optics to focus on him again. "If you're still ready, that is."

She nodded, still recovering from the overload. "More than anything."

He had her lay down again, moving to kneel over her. "It may pinch for a moment." He opened his end of the link again, not hiding anything from her anymore. He felt the absolute trust she had in him, and took it as a sign to start. Carefully, he slipped the tip of module into her port, hearing the hiss of her vents kick in from slight pain. The inner rims were forced back as he pushed in slowly, letting them conform to him, locking in place when he could go no further. He felt her pain, and kissed her lightly, holding off the pulses until her port conformed around him entirely.

_So what now?_

_Now, we dance a dance that has been performed by our species for many millennia. Hold on tight._ He waited for her to wrap her arms around his neck before letting the first of the pulses slip through.

She jerked in surprise as the foreign jolts hit her. It was then she understood exactly what happens during normal interfacing. The electrical shocks she felt when he used his fingers or glossa were merging with his pace of shocks, making the initial jolts seem like a sharp tap from an outlet.

_And so now you understand why you needed to be introduced to the feelings before we did this. It would have overwhelmed you._ He groaned as he felt a shock of her own doing. _Can't hold it back._

_Give me everything._

His control on the pulses disappeared, as did the control on his emotions. Everything slipped through the link, more powerful than it had when he first confessed to her. Her control dispersed as well, catching him off guard with just how much she felt everything. Millions of years of desire flowed through, letting him fully understand just how much she had wanted this. _I was a fool._

_What?_

_To never give you what you always desired of me. I thought—_

She cut him off by sending a strong electrical shock thought their connection. _It's better it ended up this way. I… I can't give you sparklings, and you'll never be fully mine, but it's most likely better as it is. Don't ruin it by doubts of the past._

He clenched on his dental plates as his pulses quickened. His overload hit hard, and hers hit her even harder, sending them both into a temporary stasis as their sensory network rebooted.

She returned first, smiling and stroking his face places while he came back as well. "Everything I ever wanted, and more."

He let out a soft grunt of agreement while he tried finding his voice. She scooted forward as he laid behind her, both fighting off an inevitable recharge. "I hope you don't think this was a one-time thing."

"Not at all." She frowned slowly as he draped an arm over her frame, getting comfortable for when they began recharging. "Hey, 'Hide?"

"What?"

"What were they like? Your sons?"

He went stiff, a multitude of memories enveloping him.

"'Hide?"

"They… they were like me, I suppose. Tough, hard to keep down. Had a lot of their mother in them too. Both made me feel proud to be a creator, finally. But when… When they left to fight in a different sector, I couldn't find them again. No doubt they didn't give up. Probably escaped when they got in over their heads." The arm lying over her frame tightened slightly. "I don't regret anything with them. They developed into fine warriors. Could've given me a run for my credits."

She laughed softly.

"I miss 'em. Every day that passes I hope they'll turn up." He grunted, hiding the hint of sadness that crept into his voice.

She didn't have to hear it, though. "You said it yourself, they were tough. They're probably helping out some other planet that was affected by Megatron's tyranny."

"That's what I keep thinking. But no more on the past. We're thinking of only the now."

Jadefire let a tired smile show. "And what about now? Hoping to go another round?"

Ironhide let out an amused snort. "Let an old mech rest for a bit. Besides, you're having trouble keeping your own optics open."

"Hush."

He chuckled. "Recharge. We'll see what happens afterward."

She grumbled, but put her optics offline, finding an odd sort of comfort in sharing a berth with another being. Feeling it while conscious, anyway.

* * *

><p>"Hope the old timer isn't being too harsh on her," Ratchet said as he watched Jolt and Icestriker down their current containers of high grade. "Easy, you two! I don't need the both of you on my recovery tables nursing hangovers."<p>

"Ah, stop worrying, Ratch!" Jolt said with a slur. "Live a little!"

Icestriker sniggered. "Yeah, really! Besides, nothin' to worry about. She's in good hands. … I think." He stared at his empty container before taking a staggering look at the medical officer. "He wouldn't hurt her, right?"

"Not intentionally, but he's been known to be a bit forceful." He sipped at his own container. "I suppose it isn't anything to worry about. Jade's a strong femme."

"That and he totally digs her," Jolt added in before slipping into stasis on the table.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Not sure how much that changes, but if his female is still alive, he can't keep this up."

Icestriker scowled at his container for being empty. "Why couldn't he? Not unheard of to have two females, right?"

"It's Chromia we're talking about. She's no pushover."

The mech stared into space in thought for a second. "Oh yeah." He scoffed, reaching for another container. "Let it run its course."

"It'll get ugly."

"His problem, not Jade's." He put away half the cube before sighing in content. "Look Ratch, she's been after his aft for millennia now." He paused before sniggering for a second at his choice of words. He got serious again. "Leave them be, and whatever happens will happen." He looked up at the lights, shuttering his optics almost completely. "Have those lights always been that fragging bright?"

Ratchet sighed and put his face in his hands. "Why do I bother?"


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

Ironhide pulled out of recharge with a jerk, feeling a strange pulse stirring in his spark. _What on Cybertron…?_ The pulse came again, this time fainter. _This… oh Primus, no!_ He got out of his berth as carefully as he could, as to not wake Jadefire, and left as quietly as possible. Once the door closed behind him, he rushed to Optimus' quarters. His whole network was shot with a sort of panic, almost overriding the fading pulses from his spark. _Please be here._ He pounded on the door. "Prime! Open up!"

Optimus must have already been awake and pacing, for it took him no longer than two seconds to allow Ironhide inside. "You as well?"

"It has to be them. Prime, they're dying they're—" He stopped short as the pulses faded away completely.

"No, old friend. They're dead."

Ironhide slammed an angry fist into the wall next to him. "Why now, of all fragging times?"

Optimus looked away, seating himself on his own berth. "At least now we know the truth." He gazed at his old friend. "We'll also have to find out if Arcee and the twins are doing well on their mission back on Cybertron."

"How are you taking this so well? Didn't you love her? Didn't she give you offspring?"

"There's nothing that can be done for them now."

Ironhide visibly fumed as he stalked over to Optimus, jabbing the larger mech in the chest plates. "Was everything in the past nothing to you?"

"Of course not. I'm only thinking logically. I should be asking you the same thing. Was yours nothing to you?"

The older mech fell silent, letting his hand fall to his side.

"Ironhide, we must take this for what it is. Nothing can be done." He folded his hands, clenching them tightly together.

It was then the weapons master understood. As a leader, Optimus Prime had to stand strong, no matter what the situation. If he fell, so did his followers. He wasn't taking this as well as he let on. "I know you, Prime. You don't want to admit what this is doing to you, but I know."

The Autobot leader said nothing.

"Everyone shows signs of weakness at some point in time. It means you are alive. Don't keep this inside."

"And what should I do? There is nothing more that can be done besides carry on."

"And leave their memory to only us? Don't Chromia and Elita deserve better?"

"We will give them a memorial service, and mourn them in private. Apart from that, we will carry on our mission of peace."

"Optimus…"

They both looked to the doorway, seeing Jadefire hiding herself partially behind it.

"You don't need to hide behind that mask of yours."

Optimus put a hand to his facial plates. "But my battle mask is away."

She gave a soft laugh and entered the room. "Not that mask." She looked to Ironhide. "Mind giving us a few minutes?" She added silently, _Wait for me in your chambers._

He nodded in silence, leaving the room without looking back.

Once the door was closed, Jadefire sat next to her much larger leader. "You think you have to be strong to support all of us at every waking moment. Truth is, you don't."

"Jadefire, please, I know you're trying to help, but—"

"But nothing!" She reached up and made him look her square in the optics. "The femme you've been bonded to for millions of years just went offline, and you're going to act like nothing happened? Brush it off? Do you know how cold and uncaring, and completely unlike you that sounds?"

"I can't let it get to me."

"Yes you can." She sighed and sat back again. "You know, Boss 'Bot, for a wise leader, you are dense at times."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like 'Hide said. Showing weakness shows you're still alive. That you can still feel. Not letting this get to you… what do you think it's telling me and him?"

"Do do care. Very much. More than you can understand."

"I can understand plenty. My creators are dead. I know all too well the feeling of loss." She motioned around her. "There are no 'bots here. No humans, no plants, not even rats. It's just me, Sir. There's no one here to impress." She looked on as his frame shuddered very minutely. "Pretending like it is nothing… that is not how a good leader should act. Every loss should affect you."

"Jadefire?"

"Yes, Sir?"

He looked to her with a sad smile. "Your mech needs you more than I do at the moment. See to his wounds, instead of worrying about mine. I'll be fine."

"Of course, Sir."

She gave him a comforting hug, one which he returned gratefully. "You have a spark of gold. Firefly would be proud."

"And for your protection of your image, this doesn't leave here." She pulled away and started to leave. "By the way, when will we have the memorial?"

"Tomorrow evening, once base knows of what happened."

Jadefire nodded. "Until then."

* * *

><p>She returned to Ironhide's quarters, seeing him in the process of draining the contents of a high-grade cube. "Drinking isn't good for your health." When he didn't answer at all, her lighthearted mood faded. "'Hide…"<p>

"Don't try and comfort me. Don't need it."

Jadefire was taken aback by his harsh tone. "How could you know now, if you didn't know before?"

"Spark never really returned to how it was before the bond. I had never been bound before, so what the frag was I supposed to know to look for?" He chucked the empty cube across his room, watching it shatter, ignoring how the femme before him flinched. "At least now I know for sure, right? Nothing I had remains."

A sudden anger began to simmer in her fuel tank. "Doesn't it? Don't you have your memories?"

"Don't even try." He got up to retrieve another cube. "I know how to deal with this. Not my first time around death."

"No, but it's the first time around your sparkmate's death, is it not?" She saw him pause with the cube halfway to his mouth. "You think ingesting large amounts of high grade will fix anything? You're sorely mistaken."

"Shut up."

"Why? Because I'm speaking the truth? She's gone, 'Hide. You need to accept it."

"I said, shut up."

"I won't. We've both been around death in our own time. You said it yourself. Times are changing."

He knocked over the cube of high grade and stalked up to her, slamming her frame against the closest wall and holding her by the throat a good half a foot off the ground. "You don't know when to quit, do you?"

"Why did you indulge me? Why did you confess to loving me if you didn't know if she was alive or not? Why have you done everything up to this point if you weren't sure in the first place?" She narrowed her optics. "More importantly, what would you have done if she had returned? Cast me aside like nothing ever happened?"

"Of course not—"

"You would have had to choose, you know that, right? So why is it that now you know you're free to do as you wish, you're hung up on the details?" She flinched as his grip tightened.

"You're speaking too much." It wasn't until she let out a cry of pain that reality snapped in. He released her, letting her fall to her knees. "You know nothing."

"You think I don't. Answer me. What would you have done?"

"I don't know…"

"That's not good enough."

"I really don't know."

"That's still not good enough!"

"I don't know!" He wheeled around and put his fist into the wall next to her. When he saw the fear in her optics finally, actually felt it through the link, he let the anger subside.

She saw his frame shake, and she reached out to hold his face gently, placing her forehead to his. "I know what you would have done. You don't need to answer. It's there, in your spark. You would have chosen her. It's only proper. She is mother to your sons, your first lover. She's the better choice."

"I did love her. But it belongs to you now."

Jadefire let out a small laugh and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Fact of it is, that's what you would have done. But…" She cycled a steadying breath through her vents. "Now, you have to move on. You are not alone in this. Primus is watching over her now, as are all the others who have fallen before us."

"When I wasn't sure, I suppose I was still able to hope she was alive somewhere, that she'd come back." He swallowed and looked at her. "Am I a horrible being for starting to hope she wouldn't come back?"

She bit at her mouth plates. "No. No you're not. You just… you had found a source of happiness after centuries of being alone and isolated. You didn't want a confrontation to arise and ruin it."

He laughed a bit. "Sorry for ruining all this."

"All what?"

"You finally got what you wanted… and this happens."

She let a soft laugh escape and kissed the front of his helm. "Glitch-head. Don't think like that. This is a time for new beginnings, new friendships, relationships. New…"

"New families."

She paused. "Yes, new families. But with the Allspark destroyed, only sparkbound couples can procreate now. You're in no condition to be even thinking things like that. Not now."

"Didn't mean now." He put a hand to his head, feeling a processor ache kicking in. "For now, it's time to complete the recharge. Far too much has happened the past few days. Starting to wear me down."

"It has been a lot." She frowned. "Now that I think of it, the Decepticons are getting pretty busy again. Think it means something."

"Maybe, maybe not." He helped her up, letting her follow him back to the berth. "Starscream is too tricky, too manipulative to figure out what he's planning. Could be something, could be nothing, just a display of the power he's wanted for millions of years."

"You worked with him once, didn't you?"

"That was a very long time ago. Back when Optimus was just Optimus, leader of the science division. Your father, Starscream, and I were under Megatron's command with the defense force. This was before he went mental." He shook his head as they got comfortable again. "He was strange, even then. No telling what he's capable of now."

"Rest now. We'll worry about everything else once you're fully recovered from everything you've been through."

"My diagnostics say very little damages."

"But there's still damages. Let them repair. Nothing will happen without your presence."

He let out a grunt, knowing she was right. He let himself slip into recharge, still getting used to feeling the whole of his spark once again.


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

Optimus sat back in his chair in the control room and let out a hard sigh, rubbing at his helm. As Ratchet and Jadefire operated on Ironhide, he had been granted permission to send Arcee and the twins into space to return to Cybertron. He had a hunch something was up, and needed inside information. Now, a new problem was surfacing.

Lennox entered, and noticed the mech's subtle signs of distress. "Something wrong with the reconnaissance mission?"

"Much," he replied tiredly. "I've been trying for hours to reach Arcee, the twins, and all the others she should have gathered up by now to see what exactly Starscream has been up to. I heard from Ironhide a few hours ago that the jet had been here not long previously, and then vanished. All sensors indicate he has left the Earth's atmosphere. Not many other places he could go."

"Could it just be distance getting in the way?"

"Never gave us a problem before when communicating with those that stayed to keep watch on Shockwave."

Lennox frowned. "Shockwave? Another Decepticon?"

"Yes. A merciless one."

The human snorted. "Not like any of them show mercy. How is he any worse?"

"Megatron tended to ask questions then shoot, same with Starscream. Shockwave doesn't care about questions, or answers. Only the kill." He pointed to the screens. "Must have been an EMP. Something that cut off all their communications, like they did to you."

"Can you tell if they're still alive?"

Optimus shook his head. "If anyone were sparkbound to any of those in the group, maybe. But there are none. So we have no idea if our people are even still functional."

"Damn. And we can't send any more of you out to check."

"There would be more of us on Cybertron, still in hiding that would have been assigned to cavalry. Still…" He folded his fingers, pressing them to his mouth plates. "I don't like this. Not one bit." He narrowed his optics. "Starscream, what on Cybertron are you planning…"

* * *

><p>Months passed, and Decepticon activity increased all over the globe. The patterns weren't erratic either. They seemed to be looking for something, desperately. In Florida, Japan, the Middle East, and even San Francisco, the Autobots were sent in to dispose of the threats. Quite a few times they ran into Barricade, but Starscream was always missing in action.<p>

"This is getting worrisome," Icestriker said as they were returning from their latest mission.

Ironhide grunted in agreement. "Still haven't heard back from Arcee either, that's what's worse."

They felt the gradual descent of the plane. "It is a bit alarming," Optimus agreed. "However, we have no choice but to wait and see what happens. Jadefire's been monitoring the transmissions in case anything comes through."

"Hasn't been much more than static though," Icestriker said. "Shouldn't we ask for clearance and some way to get materials for another ship?"

"That'd take more time than I'd like to process another clearance. They may take it the wrong way, assuming the worst. They're still not completely trusting. Also, a ship would have to be built from scratch again."

Sideswipe's engine roared with sudden anger. "To the Pit with them and their clearance. They're just squishy fleshlings. I'd like to see them stop us."

"Sideswipe!" Optimus yelled back, having had quite enough of the mech's recent attitude changes.

"Are we really going to let them get in our way continuously?" he challenged right back.

"If we are to continue to seek refuge on this planet, then yes. It is their planet, their land, their rules."

"But Optimus—"

"That's enough!" Ironhide yelled, stopping the younger mech short. "This is getting to everyone to some degree, but arguing will solve nothing." Their vehicle modes jumped slightly from impact of landing back on base. The crew helped them out of the nets so they could get out of the confining walls. Sideswipe tried stalking away, but Ironhide held him back with a rough hand on his shoulder. "You stay back."

Sideswipe sneered at him. "Why should I listen to you?"

"You have been reckless for months now, and I know it's not a short temper at Arcee's disappearance. That last stunt you pulled with chasing after Demolisher almost got you killed! The humans were almost about to label you in line with the Decepticons. Is that what you want on your head, as well as mine?"

"I have something to settle with that 'con. It's not any of your fragging business!"

"What has gotten into you?" Ironhide growled.

"I wonder. Leave it alone, old man." Sideswipe shrugged him off and stalked back into base, leaving the weapons master bewildered by the plane. He watched as he slammed his shoulder into Icestriker in passing, not even bothering to apologize.

Icestriker looked back in confusion before continuing his original path. "The frag's his problem?"

Ironhide growled through his olfactory sensors. "No idea, but he'll get himself killed, or considered a threat to humanity, if he doesn't snap out of it." He looked at the young mech. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no. Was just wondering if you wanted some high-grade with me and Jolt. You haven't hung out with us lately."

"Ah, yeah. Sorry, been—"

"Busy with my sister," Icestriker said with a knowing grin. "Yeah, we've all heard at least once. Must be doing something right."

Ironhide flinched. "Told her not to be so loud."

"So when's the mating?"

If he had been drinking something, it would have been spat out in the soldier's face. "That's not happening."

That's when Icestriker's face fell a bit. "What, ever?"

"No. We agreed, both of us, it's not what we want to do."

"Oh." He shrugged. "Shame. Would be nice to see some sparklings running around again." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the base. "Come on. We have a few waiting for you."

Ironhide chuckled as he followed him back inside. "You just want to be a blasted uncle, don't you?"

"Uncle Icestriker has a nice ring to it, but that's not all of it. She'd make one heck of a mom."

"Mm, I bet. She's been talking to you, hasn't she?"

Icestriker held up his hands, indicating innocence. "Not at all. Topic hasn't come up. I'm just giving you my observation."

"Duly noted."

Jolt looked up from his cube as they approached. "Well, look who's finally joining us again!"

"Not you too," he said, taking another cube from the blue bot.

"Nah, I get it, you've been busy doing the nasty, as the humans say." To make it worse, he started making hip thrusting movements, making Icestriker spit out his high-grade in laughter.

Ironhide rolled his optics, catching a glance of Sideswipe glaring in their direction before slipping down the Autobots' corridor. "Laugh it up. At least we're getting some sort of port, Jolt."

Jolt scoffed and waved it off like an insect drone. "Details. I'll find a fleshling of my own if I really need to get off."

Ironhide put away half the cube with no problem. "Them squishes really that fun?"

"Uh, yeah? Duh?" Icestriker looked at him as if he had two heads. "Think about it. Soft where there's usually firm clamps holding you in place. Really warm too. And you feel it quiver."

"I'll have to get Katrina to hook me up with one of her friends then," Jolt said, tipping his cube up in a salute. "Power to you for exploring that."

Ironhide finished off his cube. "Interesting conversation, but I have to cut it short."

"Ah yes. Nookie time, isn't it?"

"Shut up and get yourself plastered, you drunk."

"Already on it. Say hi for me, will ya?"

Will do."

* * *

><p>He entered the control room, only to be pounced the instant the door opened. "Nice to see you too, Sweetheart."<p>

Jadefire gave a tired smile as she put her legs back on the ground. "Been a few days."

"Anything yet?"

Her smile fell. "Nothing but static still, I'm afraid." She fell into the chair and looked back to the screens, seeing a constant flat line. "This is getting really tiring, 'Hide. Is anyone else willing to take over?"

"Ratchet should be able to. No one got hurt this time. Get up a second."

She did, giving a slight protest as he stole her seat. "'Hide!"

"What? I've been fighting 'cons for days now. I deserve a seat."

"You smell like fragging high-grade too," she said as he made her straddle his lap.

"Blame your brother for that. Now shut up."

She giggled as he pressed his mouth plates to hers and splayed her palms over his chest, feeling the pulse of his spark rising. She cut him off after a second with a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"How long are we going to play this game?"

He frowned. "What game?"

She pressed on his chest a bit. "This game."

"Thought we agreed it wasn't what we wanted."

"Yeah I know but—" She sighed. "Never mind it."

"No, say what's on your mind. I can feel something's wrong."

"That was awhile ago now. Didn't want anything huge then." She paused. "Well, wanted one thing huge."

He growled at her. "Get on with it."

"It was bad timing then. Haven't we been closer since then?"

"Of course. I'm just not sure if that's something I really want to do again. Not so soon."

She got off his legs and turned to look at the computer monitors. "Don't worry about it. I understand. I should probably get back to monitoring these signals."

"Jade…" He stood behind her. "You're young still. This is a big commitment. It lasts through the lifetime of one of the partners in question. You'd be bonded to me for the rest of our lives."

"I understand what it means. I already know one form of it." A small simmer of anger, and something like betrayal slipped into the link. "Stop using your stupid excuse that you're so damn old. You're not that old, not to me. Doesn't that count for something?"

He sighed. "True as it may be that you make me feel younger again, I couldn't bind you to me. Not with that difference."

She scoffed. "This again." She wheeled around to face him. "Don't you get it yet? I love you, despite some stupid number of solar cycles that you've been alive. Thought you felt the same by now."

"I do. But…" He sighed. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"We're technically already bound. What difference would it make?"

"Jade, we'd be able to procreate. Be creators. Interface differently. Are you even ready to be a mother?"

She looked away. "Not in the times of war, but after, in a calmer era, yes. I would be." Her gaze went back to his, seeing the slight shock. "What about you? Would you be ready to be a father again?"

"I wasn't ready the first time." He put a hand to her face plates. "Give me some time to think about this, all right?" He waited for her to nod. "Good. Now give me what I've been missing since I've been gone."

She laughed as he hauled her onto the desk and pulled her legs around his hips.

"Arcee to base, anyone copy!"

The two jumped nearly out of their armor as a signal came in, fuzzy with noise, but the words still came through. Jadefire frantically reached over and adjusted the frequency. "Arcee? Arcee you hear me?"

The female 'bot let out a laugh that sounded so tired and drained. "Thank Primus, Jadefire! Look, we're going to need your and Ratchet's help, badly."

"What? What happened?"

"Thundercracker got us. Kidnapped the twins and Flatline fragged with their memory cores so bad they can't remember much of anything. And… and I found my sisters. They're alive!"

Jadefire felt her fuel tank drop. "O-oh? Primus, Arcee, get on base this instant. I'll let Optimus know to debrief you."

"Got it. Get that med bay prepared. We'll be busy for awhile."

She cut the transmission, feeling a bit numb.

"Primus, Jade…" Ironhide breathed.

"G-go to her. She'll need to see you over anyone else here." She couldn't hide her voice cracking.

"Sweetheart—"

"Don't. I'm not that anymore." She stalked out of the control room, rushing to the medical bay more to get away from him than to tell Ratchet what was going on.

Ironhide ran a hand over his face before forming a fist and slamming it into the desk. "What a fragging mess…"

This is based off a few events from the comic series Alliance, Defiance, the Reign of Starscream, and Tales of the Fallen. If you haven't read those yet, do so! Very enlightening!


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

Every living being gathered to listen to Arcee's report. Before she began, Jadefire and Ratchet got Elita-One, Chromia, and the twins either stabilized, or gave them the temporary repairs needed. They left the still-unconscious females to repair themselves, and seated themselves where they could. Jadefire leaned against a wall, crossing her arms and looking down at the floor. She could feel his tearing spark through their still-strong link, but refused to look at him.

To say Arcee looked different was an understatement. She was in a whole new body, one that looked nothing like her old self. Her sisters also had the same change, just different colors.

"Arcee, what on Cybertron happened?" Optimus asked once they were all in the main room of the base.

"Starscream attempted to make another Allspark. An exact replica. He pulled it off, giving it power in the forms of the lives of many of the Autobots he had enslaved, as well as a few of his Decepticons that must have tried to defy him. Elita was one of them. Chromia fell not long after by the hands of Thundercracker, and he almost got me. He must have taken the twins while I was in stasis lock. By the time I came back online, I was like this." She indicated her new body. "I looked down and saw the remains of my old self. Flatline was ordered to use my sisters and I as an experiment, force-made Decepticons from Autobot bodies. They tried to do the same with the twins, but only managed to mess up their memories. Us however… He used my spark to bring them back to life. And, in that, we are each other. And I am them."

Optimus narrowed his optics. "What do you mean?"

She put a hand to her chest, where her spark lay under her armor. "I feel their pain. My spark was split, reigniting theirs. So, with that, I feel what they feel." She looked to Ratchet. "When you were hooking them up to the monitors, I felt the needles piercing their cables. I can control them, as well as also let them be themselves." She waved a hand in the air. "I can't simplify it any more than that."

Jadefire looked down the hallway, wanting nothing more than to escape. But, under orders, she had to remain there to hear Arcee's report. She was startled as a presence began to share her wall. "Seems we're both second choices, huh?"

She looked out of the corner of her optics, seeing Sideswipe not exactly looking at her. "Guess so. Knew it was going to happen. Fooled myself into believing things happened for a reason." She snorted. "What about you?"

He scoffed. "I'm never good enough. Been that way since Sunstreaker and I were created. He was always better at everything, and always had all the praise. I was second best, if that. He gave the orders." He sneered. "Not much changes."

"I'm beginning to see that." She sighed and rubbed at her arms, not listening to Arcee recounting her tale anymore. "At least it was… interesting." She saw him shift uncomfortably. "Something wrong?"

"Wish you would've given me a chance. Never would've hurt you like this."

"It was something I had to do, Sides. When you love someone for as long as you can remember, they're the ones you usually chose when given the chance." She shrugged. "But that run is over." Jadefire felt Ironhide's gaze on her, and could feel his jealousy seeping into the link at her talking to Sideswipe. At this point, she didn't care. She already knew the truth months ago.

"Can't say it isn't hurting you."

"It is. But, it's a pain I've been hiding behind for millions of years. Nothing different. At least now I can move on. Had my fun." She saw everyone dispersing, knowing Arcee had finished her recount of the events. "Still up for it?"

"I don't know, Jadefire. I'm sick of being second best."

"Oh please. I've seen the glare of daggers you've been giving him the past few months. You can't fool me."

"I didn't say I don't want you. I just said I'm sick of being second in line."

The black mech approached them, giving a menacing glare to Sideswipe. "May I cut in?"

Sideswipe scoffed. "So you can do more damage?"

"Dammit, boy, if you don't leave in the next minute—"

"Ironhide!" Jadefire yelled. "Leave him be. He doesn't have to be pushed aside."

The weapons master looked at her with a small bit of shock.

Sideswipe glanced at her. "We'll talk about it later."

She nodded, watching him roll away down their corridor.

"I-I see you've moved on."

She narrowed her optics at him. "I don't have any other choice, now do I? What do you even want? Shouldn't you be by Chromia's side?"

"I should. But I don't want to be. Once she passed on, that gave me validation to move on. She can't be mad at me no matter what I choose."

She scoffed. "Yeah, sure. You don't have to lie to make me feel better, or that I even stand a chance."

"What do you think she has that you don't?"

"I don't know! All right? I just don't know!" She tried walking away, only to have him stop her with a hand on her arm. "Leave me alone, Ironhide."

"We need to talk about this, Sweetheart."

She looked back at him, narrowing her optics. "Don't you even dare call me that if you don't mean it anymore."

"I do. That's why we need to talk. Please."

Jadefire knew that in his whole life, he rarely had pleaded for anything. "Fine. Your room. Just talking."

He looked to his side as she left for his room, seeing Optimus catch his gaze. The old leader just gave him a smile and a nod before turning back to Arcee.

* * *

><p>Ironhide closed the door behind him, seeing her leaning up against the wall again, instead of waiting in his berth as she had done quite a few times over the past few months, making him wish times could still be that simple. "This won't change anything."<p>

She laughed scornfully. "Sure it won't."

"It won't." He sat on his berth and motioned for her to sit next to him. She rolled her optics, but did as he asked, pushing off the wall and sitting a good six inches away from him. It hurt, but he didn't let it show. "I know you don't believe me."

"Oh, what could have ever given that away?"

"Can you let me explain?"

"Rather you didn't, but go ahead."

"All right, then how about you tell me why you can't believe me?"

"Why can't I? Ironhide, you've been bound to this femme for millions of years. You've had sparklings together! You fought together, both with Megatron, and against him with the Autobots! You have such a fragging extensive history, and what do I have with you? Years of bashful hiding. Of never speaking my mind. Of running off to the academy. Of never getting a chance to fight on Cybertron with you. Never… never doing anything she did! All I have now is a few months of great memories, compared to her millions of years."

He fell quiet.

"Now do you see what I can't believe you? Just months ago, you would have chosen her if she came back. Then you found out she had passed on. Now she's back online, so what's to change you wanting her? You've said it so many times, I'm young, I have better choices."

"I also said no other mech would ever touch you but me."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying!" He grew fed up with her fighting and so pinned her down to the berth, using his body as a restraint. "Listen to me! All you said was true about our history. I did have a long run with her, but that has run its course. I'll always love her, I can't stop that, but I'm not in love with her. Not anymore. You're different from her. You have her fighting spirit, and can keep up with me in more ways than one, but there's more there that she began to lack due to the war. Then we separated, with us leaving on the Ark. Went hundreds of years without her even bothering to answer my calls, even though I knew she could hear them. Somehow, I knew she was alive, so I knew she just wasn't answering me. That's why I was able to move on. I already had been for centuries."

"Which means you could grow tired of me as well."

"That's not what I'm getting at, so let me finish. You all came out of nowhere, and I started to see the signs you were giving off, that I had always read as something else while you were growing up. And your brother opened that big mouth of his and I could've slapped myself for being so blind."

"Yeah, but you didn't know what I wanted for sure at first, and we weren't even talking about it."

"It wasn't the original plans, but remember, I'm a mech, we all think about dirty things." He laughed at her false growl of offense. "It was on my mind, but it wouldn't have mattered if it didn't happen, as we saw the first night on the overlook."

"Ah, so you did want it the whole time!"

He chuckled. "Shut up. I have a module, so don't have to defend myself." He relaxed his grip on her arms, letting her move again. "So what do you have to say to argue with me now?"

Instead of answering, she pulled his face to hers, effectively making him lose his train of thought.

He pulled back a bit. "So I take it you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I'm furious, don't let this fool you." She pulled him back down, getting a chuckle out of him.

They didn't hear the door open until they were too far into their actions. "So I see you handle yourself well while I'm away."

Their sparks clenched as he looked at the doorway, seeing a familiar blue femme. "Uh, nice seeing you again, Chromia."


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

Chromia crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. "Don't have to ask what you've been up to in my absence."

Jadefire nudged at his chest to remind him she was still trapped beneath him. "'Hide…"

"Yeah." He got up, letting her shift off the berth.

"I'll… I'll just get going. Sure you have—have a lot to catch up on."

Chromia followed her every movement, optics trained on her. At the last second when Jadefire thought she was free, the blue femme shot her arm out, preventing the younger female from leaving. "I know you from somewhere."

Jadefire ducked her head. "I don't think—"

"That scientist's daughter, right? The one Jack hooked up with somehow."

"Firefly. And yes, Jack was my father." She shifted her optics away.

Chromia, however, smirked and looked back to Ironhide. "That's sad. It really is. Thought you had more finesse than that, Old Man."

"Leave her alone," he growled.

"You really had such a small choice you had to pick your best friend's daughter? Well, I suppose it's better than these… humans running about." She raised her arm. "Get out. The adults need to talk."

Jadefire mumbled under her breath and left, quickly seeking refuge in the medical bay where she knew she'd be safe with Ratchet.

Chromia watched her leave before snapping her attention back to Ironhide. "Got a flashlight in your hatch, or you just happy to see me?"

He forced his concentration away from where it had been moments before, making the hatch go dark once more. "Seems I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Better do it fast."

He narrowed his optics. "You know what? No. You explain first. Why did you ignore me?"

She looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I called out to you multiple times after the Ark took off from Cybertron." He tapped his chest, where his spark lay. "You never answered. Nothing can interfere with that signal. So explain."

"I never heard anything."

"Don't you dare lie to me."

"I know damn well the bind is gone and you can't have your lie detector, but I'm not lying to you. I heard nothing."

There are some things you learn when being with someone for a long time, and he knew when she was lying or not. "No, I suppose you're not. Then explain the hundreds of years of me not getting through to you."

"It's the first I'm hearing of it, literally." She stalked into the room, letting the door close behind her. "Something must've blocked it. I don't know what could do that, but it's the only explanation."

He held firm as she slid onto his lap.

Before he could protest, she put a finger to his mouth plates. "Hey, I know we can't do the sparks anymore, but we have quite a bit of catching up to do, don't you think?"

Ironhide turned his head away as she tried to kiss him. "A lot has changed."

She looked at him angrily. "Are you turning me away?"

"I don't have a choice right now."

It took her a second before it sunk in. "You bonded with that little science tramp, didn't you?"

"She's not a tramp."

"Love how you don't deny you did." She pushed on his chest to get off him. "You think you know a guy. I was offline for only a few months, and it didn't take you long to move on."

"You have to understand, I had assumed you were ignoring me for centuries. I took that as a sign to move on. When you went offline… Chromia, that's usually a permanent thing. How was I supposed to—"

"You weren't! But I thought you'd stand by that old promise when I was younger and we were fighting alongside Megatron's forces. That I'd be the only one to handle you."

He looked away. "That was millions of years ago."

_Is she furious?_

He almost jumped at Jadefire's voice, forgetting about the subconscious bond. _That about sums it up._

_You're hurting… I can feel it._

_Don't worry about me, Sweetheart. _

Chromia scowled. "So you're using time as an excuse, huh?"

"I've learned something while I've been here on this planet. Long distance relationships never work. Especially if one doesn't try." He nodded his head towards the door. "She was there. Honestly, she was always there, just hidden. A frightened little 'bot peeking around a corner for the longest time."

She scoffed, hardly believing what she was hearing. "Sure you just didn't want a newer model?"

"Her age has nothing to do with this. Neither does yours. It's something else… Look, I love you, I always will, but—"

"But I've been replaced." She crossed her arms and nodded. "Yeah, I get it."

"Wasn't going to say it like that."

She nodded again, silent this time.

"I'm sorry."

"Slag happens. Can't do much about it." She shrugged. "Pit, I scratched a few itches while we were apart. Figure might as well be honest now, shouldn't I?"

"I figured as much. That appetite of yours couldn't stay sated for long."

She narrowed her optics. "Suppose it was a good thing I went offline then."

He didn't answer. He didn't have an answer for it.

"Bond with your new female for all I care." She pointed a finger at him. "But if I hear you fragged her over any amount of time down the line, I will personally hand you your bearings myself after disconnecting them from your hatch. Do I make myself clear?"

"That's it? You're not mad?"

"Oh I am. More than you can ever imagine. Thing is, as much as I hate to say it, you're free to do as you please again. And, if you don't want me back and some young thing waltzed her way into your life instead, what can I do?" She shifted her weight a bit. "Not like either of us were very faithful anyway, huh?"

"What do we do about the boys?"

She opened her mouth plates to answer, but shut them again. She took a moment of thought before she came up with a solution. "They're old enough by now to not have to deal with something like this. They'll understand, if we ever find them." She narrowed her optics. "Any word from them, by the way?"

"Not that I've heard."

"Didn't have time to really look for them."

"Yeah, between fucking all those mechs and fighting off 'cons, right?"

She smirked. "Got one right."Chromia shrugged. "Guess I'll be seeing you around, Old Man."

He was going to stop her, but she left before he could get a word in at all. He sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to comprehend everything that had happened. After awhile, he decided to find Jadefire in the medical bay. The whole way he saw very few humans, and no 'bots at all. The instant he opened the door, a bulky scalpel designed for their thick cables lodged itself into the wall next to him. "What the frag, Ratchet!"

"Ratchet, don't hurt him!" Jadefire yelled from the far back of the room.

The yellow medical officer growled, giving him a look he hadn't seen on him in a long time. "Can't believe the bearings you've got on you."

"What do you mean? Ratchet, I didn't do anything."

"You brought her into this mess of yours! Couldn't leave the poor thing alone, could you?"

"Ratchet!" she yelled, pushing on his arm. "I can very well take care of myself!"

"Yeah, really," Ironhide argued. "Chromia let her off the hook. Turns out she was cheating on me the entire time."

Ratchet sputtered a bit. "Really thing it's that easy? You're still free game, technically. We all know about the relationship, of course, but…" He trailed off, not knowing how to really put the rest of it.

"Yeah, I get it," the weapons master said, yanking the scalpel out of the wall. "Unless my spark's taken, she could trick me into something." He nodded to Jadefire. "Still up for it?"

She stepped back a second. "Ah, 'Hide, doesn't something like that take planning?"

"Not really. Takes thought, not planning. Last I checked, you were all for it a few hours ago."

"Yeah but… 'Hide that was before Arcee told me Chromia was alive. I can't do something like this now."

Ratchet cleared his vocal processors uncomfortably. "I, ah, think I should see if the twins need any more repairs." He quickly left the room, leaving the two in an odd sort of silence.

"So how about it?"

She rubbed at her arms. "Why me? Shouldn't you go back to her? Start up what you had for so long?"

He scoffed. "After what she told me, how could I start that back up when I have another option here?"

The alarm went off again, signaling Decepticon activity. _"Autobots report to Hanger Three for deployment. We've got activity in Shanghai. I repeat, all Autobots report to Hanger Three, we're heading to Shanghai. Optimus Prime, report to Hanger Two."_

Ironhide growled. "Dumb punks. Think about it, all right? I want an answer by the time we come back."

She nodded. "One piece?"

"One piece."


	26. Chapter 26

**26**

The 'bots were in a bittersweet position when they returned. The soldiers honored their fallen as their families were informed. Jadefire went to great them, but sensed something was wrong right away when she saw the others hadn't transformed. She held back, watching an unfamiliar human stroll in as if he owned the place.

'_Hide? What's going on?_

_Something Demolisher said before Prime shot his face off isn't sitting right. Also, we seem to have a… guest. Stay with Ratchet until I come get you. You're mine tonight._

She nodded to no one in particular, hearing Major Lennox introducing Optimus to Admiral Morshower. Out of curiosity, she hung back for a minute, listening to Optimus' report. It was faint in his voice, but he was unnerved, and the recording of Demolisher's last words sent shivers down her backstrut. She left only when the newcomer interrupted, immediately proving himself to be an idiot absorbed in his power.

Ratchet stopped typing as she entered the medical bay, arching a brow. "I gave you the day off for a reason, you know."

"Yeah, I'm aware. Some government suit is out there mouthing off to Optimus. I can't stand some of those guys."

Ratchet smiled. "It isn't just humans that are absorbed in their power. There were plenty of our own who were similar."

"Yeah, but at least ours didn't need stairs to get in our faces. Can't imagine what this guy could be thinking."

"It's not hard to imagine. They know our side won't kill or harm humans outright, so there are no harmful repercussions. They also have the right to take away our refuge here on Earth. In that, they believe they have the upper hand."

Jadefire tried to answer, but the doors opened once more, allowing Ironhide to storm in. "That fragging fleshling dares to mock us, dares to ask us to leave!"

Jadefire stood up quickly. "What? He can't—"

"Apparently he can. Their president is considering severing our agreement due to some irrational theory. That the Decepticons are hunting us."

"That's crazy. Why would they think that?"

"They are running out of things to blame," Ratchet theorized.

"Question is, what are the 'cons even after?" Jadefire mumbled.

Ironhide shook his head. "We don't know. And since we don't know, I bet that's why their government thinks we're hiding things apart from the designs of our weapons."

"They'd do more harm than good."

"Exactly. But there's something else that's worrying me."

"What else is there?"

"That was live broadcast to the admiral. There's nothing stopping anyone from hacking the information off the satellite they used. That idiot Galloway gave away both the location of Megatron's body and the last shard of the Allspark."

Jadefire's jaw dropped.

"Things aren't going to be peaceful for awhile, I'm assuming…" Ratchet sighed. "Not that it was very peaceful right now."

"No. Might get a bit dangerous from here on out."

"You'll be getting called out a lot more now," Jadefire said softly.

"Yeah, won't be here a lot."

The doors opened again, allowing Optimus to enter.

"Finally shook him?"

"Not entirely," he said, obviously on the verge of reaching critical levels of exhaustion. "We need to leave again. Soon."

"Soon? Prime, we just got back," Ironhide argued.

"We need an outside party to argue our case for us. We need Sam's help."

Jadefire picked up on a slight stagger as he came closer. "Sir, hold still a second." She grabbed Ratchet's scanner and checked his levels. "You haven't been resting at all the past week!"

"I'm fine."

She wanted to push the issue, but the tone he gave off immediately made her stop.

"Optimus," Ratchet tried, "Sam is in the process of leaving for the human academy. We can't interrupt his life right now. Give him a few days." He minutely nodded to Ironhide and Jadefire. "Give us all a few days. To figure out a course of action, at least, and for you to rest."

The larger 'bot nodded stiffly after a few seconds of thought. "I hadn't considered the others' well-being. I've been a bit distracted lately." He held on to his helm as if he had a processor ache kicking in. "One more thing, Ratchet. The twins could use a bit more repairs to their memory cores."

"Of course. And the femmes?"

"Fighting better than ever now that Arcee can control them. Still good on their own as well."

Ratchet nodded. "I'll tend to them once you return to your quarters." The medical officer followed Optimus out, leaving the other two alone once more.

"I won't be able to come, huh?" Jadefire asked as she put the scanner away.

"Rather you didn't. We'll need someone here in case we have to have Ratchet out on the field with us."

She nodded. "How long this time?"

"No telling for sure. A few days to a week, maybe more."

She fell silent for a minute, playing with some of the tools. "Are you still offering?"

"As long as you're still willing."

"Lock the door."

He grinned at her answer. "Can't wait long enough?"

"For this, no." As he locked the door, she cleared off the table they had used to fix him seven months ago.

"Ratchet will be furious, you know."

"Let him be."

The grin morphed into a smirk as he pressed against her back, holding himself up on the table. "This is just from a week of no interfacing, isn't it?"

"Part of it."

The smirk faded. "Lay on the table for me."

"Thought it could be done at this angle as well, as you've proven on a few occasions."

"We're not doing that one. Not tonight."

"Oh." She turned around as he let her move freely again, shifting herself onto the table and laying flat down against it. "How do we do this?"

"I'll do everything. Just… just whatever you see, ignore it. Good or bad." He waited for her to nod to lean over her. With a gentle tug, he let her chest plates open, exposing her spark, doing the same for his own. "Last chance to change your mind."

"Not on your life."

He lowered his spark to hers, seeing them both flare up in intensity, and the electrical shocks they got through interfacing arose, intensified by being so close to the core of their being. An inch or so away from her chest plates, their sparks ever-so-slightly left their chambers, merging into one. In that moment, they saw each other. All their faults, their perfections, their thoughts, emotions, senses. Everything was laid out in front of them. Even memories came to the surface, good ones, and bad. He saw through her memory of the first time she started seeing him as more than just her dad's best friend, felt her remember how shy she felt around him.

She saw memories as well, mainly of war, death, and devastation. She reached up and pulled his mouth plates to hers, seeking to ease his discomfort in any way that she could.

Each pulse their combined sparks gave brought them closer to a strange sort of overload. One completely different than from interfacing. The pulses came more and more intense, right before their overload hit, making them both groan and scream in unison. The sparks split, but very faintly, they could see a swirling mix of the two in each of the orbs.

As they both calmed down, Jadefire no longer felt faint emotions from him that the subconscious bind gave. Instead, she could read him like an open datapad, nothing hidden at all. And, alternatively, he could feel the same. "So this is the real thing…"

"That's right. Quite literally, it's until death do us part."

She smiled and leaned up into him. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

A sudden pounding on the door made them look over, seeing Ratchet's face in the small window. They faintly heard him yell, "I needed that!"


	27. Chapter 27

**27**

Jadefire pulled out of recharge at the sound of the emergency alarms. Beside her, Ironhide rose quickly as well, though he was already halfway to the door as she rose. "What on Cybertron is that?"

"The shard; someone's in the protected area we left the fragging humans in charge of."

She leapt up to her feet and followed him out, joining the sea of running soldiers and Autobots alike to ensure the shard's safety.

By the time they arrived, however, the base was silent, save for the wailing alarm.

Optimus stood beside Lennox, who was visibly paling at the sight of the devastation. "This is not good."

"After us, huh?" Ironhide spat. "Looks like we found out what they wanted."

A nameless soldier ran up to Lennox and saluted. "Major Lennox!"

"Report soldier. What happened here?"

"It was… it was like some massive metal cat, sir. Fired at us and kept us distracted until the shard's alarms went off. Something streaked past us and left with that fast cat."

Optimus' optics narrowed. "A metal cat. Are you sure?"

The soldier nodded. "Yes sir."

Lennox looked up at the large mech. "You know it?"

"Ravage." He turned to the other Autobots. "We must leave. Tonight."

"Look at what you allowed now!"

They all turned to see Galloway stalking up. "Director Galloway, to what do we owe the—"

Save it, Major." He turned on Optimus. "How do you expect us to trust you all now?"

Ironhide growled low. "Now see here—!" He stopped at Jadefire pushing on his chest to keep him from advancing on the human.

Optimus had the patience of a saint. "I have a plan of action on retrieval of the shard. I need transportation for my soldiers to American soil first, however."

"Absolutely not!" His bravado was holding strong. "You will go nowhere unoccupied by the military, is that understood?"

"Director Galloway, we will be with them on that journey," Lennox supplied. "Let the Autobots do what they must to ensure the safety of many innocents."

Galloway visibly fumed, but finally folded. "Have your men ready to leave immediately, as well as his." He started stalking back to base. "And get this place cleaned up!"

"Snarky spawn of a glitch," Jadefire said, dropping her hands from Ironhide's chest. "We really have to listen to him?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Optimus turned to the femme. "You are to remain here in case of an emergency. Also while we're gone, you're in charge of radio transmission."

"Of course."

"I also need you to monitor activity. Let us know anything you find out."

She nodded. "Got it." She took a few strides before jumping into her vehicle form, speeding back to the main bunker.

"When are we leaving?" Ironhide asked.

"As soon as the planes are ready. We need to find Sam."

"How could the boy be of any help to us now?"

"The humans are forgetting what side we're on." He looked on, almost sadly, at the soldiers repairing the damage. "We need to remind them somehow."

The weapons master grunted. "It's a long shot."

"One we need to try."

* * *

><p>Jadefire followed her spark to find Ironhide. Her search led her to the Autobot's side of the armory, seeing the mech reloading his cannons and making sure his weapons systems were calibrated. She waited for a troop of soldiers to pass by before approaching him. "'Hide?"<p>

"I don't like this." He jerked his arm and closed the chamber on his cannon. "Something isn't sitting right with this whole thing."

"More like everything isn't sitting right." She folded her arms while he transformed another gun and reloaded it. "I'm a bit scared, actually."

He scoffed, locking the chamber on his gun. "I know, Sweetheart, but not much we can do. We've been doing this exchange of ammo for far too long now." He looked over his shoulder at her. "Besides, I'll be fine."

She smiled a bit. "You're not the one I'm scared for. 'Cons know better than to mess with you now." Jadefire nodded her head towards her brother, conversing with Ratchet on the other side of the armory. "It's him."

Ironhide frowned and transformed the gun back into his arm. "He's had enough training to get away with very few injuries. Made damn sure of that."

"And I trust your teaching skills. All your other students have done well." She moved to lean against the table where all his unused ammo lay. "He's… you two are the only family I've got left now. I'm allowed to worry."

"It's normal." He tugged her forward, hearing her squeak slightly as she lost her balance for a second and leaned on his chest plates for support. "We'll be fine. All you need to worry about is keeping the med bay prepared for anyone who gets the Energon kicked out of them."

"Mm, last I checked, it was you occupying the table in the previous battle."

"Last I checked it was both of us on that same table."

She looked thoughtful for a second. "Oh yes, that's right."

"_Autobots prepare to leave for D.C. base immediately."_

Activity around them picked up as robots and men alike left the armory, heading for the planes. Transformation sounds filled the air, as well as shouts of orders.

She nodded towards the ruckus. "Looks like your ride's leaving."

"Seems so. We'll be back before you know it."

"In one piece I hope."

"I'll see how well I can keep to that promise each time."

"Fine, in manageable pieces, how about that one?"

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her frame. "That one is better." He pressed his mouth plates to her helm and dropped his voice, switching his language to Cybertronian. _"Keep an auditory sensor to the radios. Optimus is wary of the humans right now with Galloway in the midst. They may be hiding something from us."_ He pressed a digit lightly to her chest, over her spark. _"Let me know through this the instant something comes up."_

She nodded her understanding. "Get your aft on that plane before it leaves you."

He took a few steps away before transforming into his truck alt and leaving for the hulking flying machines he hated so much.

Jadefire watched him go for awhile, reaching behind her for one of his smaller pistols, knowing he had left it there intentionally for her. "Don't have to worry about me, Love. It's the humans that need to worry if they try to harm you all…"


	28. Chapter 28

**28**

Jadefire's chin smacked the desk in front of her as her head slipped from her hand in surprise. She had been staring at white noise for the past half hour, and started dozing off when an incoming signal jostled her nerves. She rubbed at her jaw, realizing that the signal was directed towards the human's station next door. With a jump, she left the Autobot's control room, which consisted of a single monitor anyway, into the doorway of the next, catching the sight of Major Lennox's figure disappearing through the frame.

"Major, incoming signal from the Autobots!"

Jadefire listened to the orders being thrown about, and leaned against the wall out of the way as soldiers filed out of the room. She held a hand to her covered spark chamber, and focused on the other spark merged with hers. _'Hide, what's going on?_

'_Con activity, a lot of it. Prime just split us up not long ago, but our targets are heading in his direction. Sam was a bust. The boy won't help._

_Can't expect him to. He's just one kid._

_Still. You'd figure—Oh Primus, no!_

She felt his spark clench with fear very faintly, making hers react the same. _What is it? What's happened?_

_Prime's outnumbered. It'll be impossible to get to him in time._

She felt her systems go cold. _Floor it._

_Already on it._

Jadefire quickened her pace and attempted to find one of the few humans she still trusted. She managed to find one of them hitching up his gear. "Robert, I need to catch a ride with you guys!"

Epps looked over at her as he hooked up his gear. "I don't see why—"

"Don't ask. I need to come with you. Something tells me I'll be needed with everyone else. Would take too long to have anyone shipped back out here for me to fix them." She noticed his look of hesitation. "Please, Robert."

He sighed and shouldered on his pack. "I'll probably get my ass handed to me, but whatever. Bike up and we'll get you to your guys."

Her Energon converter skipped a beat as she leaned forward and shifted to her Interceptor form. _I'll meet you with the humans._

Silence came from his end of the bond, as well as anger and sorrow.

'_Hide? _She waited a full minute, the silence becoming more prominent, the anger more violent. _Ironhide! Answer me! What's wrong?_

_He's… he's dead._

Her engine sputtered and caused Epps to look her way. _Primus… Optimus…_ To keep up appearances, she kept moving towards the plane that could transport her to the others. _What else is happening? What were the Decepticon signals?_

_Megatron is alive once more. Many more are coming into Earth's atmosphere as well. Jade, I normally wouldn't ask this, but we'll need everyone's help on this. Can you fight with us?_

_Of course. _The soldiers strapped her in place, and the plane took off shortly afterward. _We're heading to the New Jersey base. _

_So Lennox has told us through the comlinks we have established. A chopper is coming to collect Optimus, and we're to follow it back to the base. You should be there by the time we get in._

They fell into a comfortable silence, with Jadefire listening to the lulling roar of the plane engine. She turned off her optical sensors, letting her world go black so she could focus on his presence through the bond. _How'd my little brother do?_

_Did great, actually. Seriously wounded a Decepticon before it managed to get away. With more practice, he'll be on par with my other students._

She laughed softly, feeling her consciousness slipping away slowly. At the same time, she felt his anger dissipating, but the sorrow remained. Now more than ever she wished she could have been on the field with them to help him and the others.

_Don't feel like that._

Jadefire startled slightly, forgetting he knew her feelings inside and out now. _I don't want you feeling like this. There was nothing you could have done…_

_All these years I've had his back, even when he was still a science leader. And now… I should've been there to protect him._

_And do what? Get yourself killed in the process?_

_If that's what it takes to win this war, and to have our victory yet._

Her words fell silent then, and her hurt leaked through just as easily as if he had stabbed her right through the spark chamber. It was then she realized what exactly she got herself mixed up in. He was old, much older than her, more willing to die for his cause than she ever was. It was one of the reasons she wanted to be a medical officer like Ratchet. She wanted to save the Autobots, not die for a cause. He, however, was a true example of selfless, just as her brother and all the other Autobots were. She realized then that she was a coward, running away from her people's battles. In that sense, she felt no better than Starscream.

_Sweetheart…_ His voice grew softer around his sadness. _This is the world we live in. We all must be willing to die for our cause. _

_I'm not ready to let you go._

_And you won't. Not for a long time yet. I'm saying I'd take a bullet for anyone here, and that goes double for you. _

Major Lennox thumped her handlebars, bringing her optical sensors back online. "We'll be landing in the next three hours. Power down for awhile, Jadefire."

She knew by his voice and his movement he was hiding his own remorse for the fallen Prime. No one exactly knew how hard it would get now. They weren't even sure what they had been going up against in the first place. What was the reasoning behind bringing Megatron back to life? What was the purpose behind stealing the shard?

"Major, take a look at this! It's all over the place, phones, internet—"

Epps hushed the soldier that was talking over a transmission through his phone balanced on his hand.

Jadefire pulled up the transmission on her own search base, finding the live feed instantly.

"…_unless you turn over this boy._"

Her spark clenched as the image of Sam was broadcasted on the human's worldwide broadcasting system. Even the personal numbers that let others see background information, and kept criminals from taking their identities. In the shutter of an optic, his whole life was an open book. _Are you seeing this?_

… _Yes._

_Do you know who that is?_

_No. But there is bound to be more danger for the boy._

_Don't tell me you left him alone!_

_Bumblebee and the twins are with him._

_Hold on._ Jadefire looked on as Lennox approached her. "Yes sir?"

"Who is that demanding the kid?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you. Ironhide doesn't know either. If he doesn't, no chance in the Pit will the others know."

"Any idea if he's another Megatron?"

Jadefire went quiet trying to find a way to answer. "I… don't know. I don't even know how hard the battle was in killing that tyrant."

"You were on Cybertron when the evacs were issued, weren't you?"

"Yes, still in the academy though. I was never actually on the field besides the training grounds. I graduated mere stellar cycles before we had to leave. I saw his devastation, but I never engaged in battle." A sudden wave of anger tore through her. "I was a medical coward. Frightened by the unknown void called death. My father's insistence is the only reason I trained in combat. I wanted to be a medic, to heal rather than harm, like my father wanted."

Lennox sat across from the femme's cycle form. "Being a medic is not a cowardly position. You have the power to heal the wounded, bring them from the brink of death to fight again." He chuckled, though it was drowned out by the engines being pushed to their max. "It's something I honestly could never do."

"You're sugarcoating it, Will."

"Not exactly. It takes a lot of guts to go into the field of medicine, just like it takes a lot of guts to become a soldier."

"We don't have guts."

"Whatever you have that signifies bravery. If it weren't for Autobots like you and Ratchet, how many more would be dead by now?" He narrowed his eyes. "If it weren't for you two, Ironhide would be dead."

She fell silent, knowing his words to be true. If she hadn't studied medicine with Ratchet like she had always wanted, if she hadn't volunteered a year ago to be the medic apprentice, she wouldn't be feeling the other presence in her spark like she was now. She had known she would've been hurt one way or another, but if she hadn't learned what she had, that presence would have never had a chance to bloom. Granted, Ratchet could have done the repairs himself; he had been doing it for years alone as it was. But the old medic would've worn himself to exhaustion just to get the older soldier stable.

"You are no coward. A coward runs from conflict. It's normal to be terrified of death, and it's normal to take value of your own life."

"Aren't you terrified?"

"I am. But I know there is a greater cause than my own happiness and life."

"But your wife, wouldn't she be devastated?"

"Of course she would be. We've discussed this issue before. She knows the risks just as I do."

"I don't understand. She'd have to go the rest of her life without you, the man she loves, and who contributed the other half of her daughter's DNA strand."

Will sighed and ran a hand through his short hair a few times. "It's hard to explain, I suppose. Honestly, I can't imagine my life without her, or Annabelle, but if it happened… There would be a period of grief, of course, and it would never fade, but it's a pain that gets easier over time. Like when my parents died, one after the other. It never got easier to deal with when it happened, knowing they would never be there for me again, but it got easier to accept with time." He shook his head. "Regardless, I'd still take a bullet for each of them if it came down to it."

She laughed softly, and doubted Will could even hear it. "Sounds like what Ironhide said not too long ago. Are all males like you two?"

Will grinned. "Not all. Just those with loved ones to protect. For me, it's my wife and daughter personally, and my whole country. For him, it's you and all the Autobots left here on Earth, and those still hiding in space."

"I… I just can't stand the thought of losing him though. I mean, I watched him from afar for so many millions of years… A year or two actually being at his side just doesn't add up." If she were in her robot mode, she would have shaken her head. Instead, her motor groaned slightly. "I don't want this feeling to fade, but I know there are important things to fight for. I just never understood the point of sacrificing yourself for the greater good, if you'll never have the chance to see the outcome."

Will's smile faded slightly. "It doesn't make sense, but it's what we still die for. In war, you don't have to have that mindset to be victorious. You can still keep the same mindset you have now. Keeping your people alive while they fight for your cause is still brave, and a right state of mind. You're still technically fighting for the lives of others. Fighting to keep them stable."

The plane bounced slightly with turbulence, and they both felt a slight descent. "How much longer?"

"About two hours, give or take."

"As soon as the landing gear is launched, get me out of this blasted net. I need to be by my people's side."

The grin on his face returned as he got up. "Sure thing. Get some rest. Tell 'Hide I told you that."

She watched him return to his soldiers before repeating the message.

_Two hours, huh?_ He grunted. _Best start gathering what we can._

They parted ways, with their consciousness' barely touching, letting her slip into temp stasis to recharge and make the trip faster.

* * *

><p>The plane ended up landing before the chopper carrying the fallen warrior came into view. Jadefire looked on with the other human soldiers, her hands clasped to her mouth plates in shock. Her jaw lowered even more as the pilots merely dropped the corpse in front of them and the returning Autobots. Right as the vehicles were pulling up, however, soldiers that were already on the New Jersey base pulled up in the hummers, weapons loaded and aimed right for the robots.<p>

"I will tear you apart!" Ironhide yelled with steam escaping his olfactory sensors at the advancing humans as he, Ratchet, Icestriker, Jolt, and Sideswipe drew their weapons as well, horribly and utterly confused.

Jadefire joined Lennox in trying to regain peace. Lennox yelled at the soldiers while she rushed to the Autobots, raising her arms. "Guys, stop, lower them!"

They only did so as Galloway was attempting to tell off Will. "What is going on here?" Sideswipe murmured.

"Big slag, that's what," Jadefire responded, side glancing Optimus. In the corner of her optic, she saw Ironhide's gun still ready to fire, even though he wasn't aiming it any longer. "'Hide, drop it."

"This fool is terribly misinformed…" Ratchet commented as Galloway continued on.

Icestriker shook his head. "No, you know what, if he thinks they can negotiate with the Decepticons, let him die doing so."

Ratchet nodded and looked to his old friend. "Ironhide, we should leave this planet."

"That's not what Optimus would want," the weapons master said, gazing to the retreating soldiers and meeting Will's eye. "No, we'll stay."

"_Autobots report to hanger for departure to Diego Garcia."_

"Stay and do what exactly?" Sideswipe demanded as they headed to the planes that would take them back.

"The Decepticons are still here, Glitch," Jadefire snapped. "What are we going to do, just let the humans all die from one government's stupid idea?"

"If they'd be stupid enough to believe they could reason with them, why not?"

She stalked in front of him and punched him in the jaw, knocking him off balance of his wheels.

"Jadefire!" Ironhide yelled, holding her back before she hit the 'bot again.

She sneered at the fallen robot. "If you'd leave a helpless species defenseless, you're no better than the 'cons." She wrenched out of the black 'bot's grip and stalked back to the hanger where they were prepping to leave, transforming into her bike form and peeling off in anger.

Sideswipe kept a hand to his jaw, still on the ground in shock.

"She's right, you know," Ratchet said as Icestriker transformed and sped off after his sister.

"Seem to know where your loyalties lie," Jolt added with a sneer, walking away.

Sideswipe got up, having a minor challenge balancing on his wheels again. "I didn't mean… Oh Primus I fragged up, didn't I?"

"Nothing more than usual," Ironhide answered.

"I didn't mean leave them defenseless. It just seems like they want."

Ratchet shook his head. "Doesn't matter anymore. Let's see where they want us to go now." He too left to find the others, leaving the duo in an awkward silence.

"I warned you to check that attitude of yours," Ironhide said with a growl. "Now you went and pissed the whole team off. What's left of the team, anyway."

"But the humans… they don't want us here anymore."

"That's the opinion of one bigot, not the entire race. We will continue to protect them as Optimus wanted us to do. Is that understood?"

Sideswipe lowered his optics. "Yes." As Ironhide started to walk away, he said, "Hey, Ironhide?"

The weapons master stopped and looked back to him. "What?"

"Tell Jadefire I'm sorry, all right? She listens to you."

Ironhide nodded. "Get your aft moving."


	29. Chapter 29

**29**

By the time Ironhide approached the planes, he only found Icestriker and Jolt, conversing in a corner. He frowned as he approached them. "Where are Jadefire and Ratchet? Did they already board?"

Icestriker shook his head. "It'll take a few hours to fuel each of the planes, so they said we didn't have to get on." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Ratchet followed her behind this building. Might be able to find them. She was pretty pissed. Ratchet's calming her down."

Ironhide nodded and stalked towards where he felt her distress.

"… That's still no reason to get out of line and punch your comrade's circuits out."

He heard her scoff. "I think it's a perfect reason. I thought Jolt's attitude was shifty. His has been slag for months, and I'm tired of it. He needed a good punch in the face."

"Glad it was you and not one of the mechs," Ironhide answered as he came into view of the two. "You did less damage than they would have."

She grinned at him. "I was holding back, Dear. So you wouldn't have to reprimand me in public."

"Wouldn't be able to do it effectively." He looked to the medic. "Everything fine, Ratchet?"

"She's fine now. Just stressed out."

"Everyone's been stressed. I just lashed out," she said, waving a hand in dismissal. "Won't happen again so long as he keeps a pede in that mouth of his." She attempted to get up from her sitting place on a few large shipping crates, but lost her balance suddenly, making Ratchet catch her. "Not sure where that came from." She put a hand to the front of her helm. "Must be getting a little virus."

Ratchet frowned. "I checked you last week for your monthly record, same as the others. Couldn't possibly be it."

"Probably nothing."

"Wouldn't trust something happening in case we'll be needed." Ironhide nodded to Ratchet. "Mind seeing if something's wrong, Doc 'Bot?"

"Wouldn't hurt," he responded. "Might take awhile though since I don't really have my equipment."

"I-I do," Jadefire said, feeling a bit tired. "Grabbed a few things before we took off in case I'd have to fix someone up. It's inside."

"I'll go bide my time with Jolt and the others then," Ironhide said, gesturing back up front. "Find me when you're done."

She nodded, watching him walk off to join the rest of them.

"Come along then," Ratchet said, indicating she follow him around front and back inside. He led her to the back of the base, allowing her to pick up her small thing of tools as they went. She sat on another shipping crate as he went through her container. "Are you feeling fatigued by any chance? Sudden processor aches?"

"Yeah, nothing worrisome though."

He frowned as he pulled out the energy reader. "I'm afraid to ask, but do you feel like you have to purge your fuel tank every so often?"

"Not that I know of. Just tired. Figured it was stress."

"Sit still for me." He turned on the reader and pointed it at her spark. He waited for what seemed like forever before his optics widened ever so slightly. "Interesting."

"What?"

"I had just thought… but then again, you haven't had the chance…"

"Chance for what?"

"To start carrying."

She looked at him dumbfounded for a moment. "I-I… No, I can't be. We only did it the one time since."

"Only takes one." He turned off the device. "But you're not carrying. Not yet, anyway. However, your body is preparing itself for the chance you might."

She frowned. "That's one thing I haven't had time to study. What happens?"

"You should know." He put the reader away. "When a mommy and daddy love each other very much—"

"Shove it, Ratchet, and be serious."

"I am. That's how it happens. Sparkbound males and females mate through the bond, and under the right circumstances, the combined spark breaks a miniscule, microscopic piece off into the carrier's chamber, where it eventually moves to a chamber of its own in the carrier."

"Don't chambers have to be built?"

"Not this one. You have a small chamber, all femmes do. It just doesn't actually serve a purpose until the femme is bound. It's the area right below your spark chamber." He saw her look of confusion. "I take it you never really looked at your inner workings."

"Never had a reason to."

He sighed. "All right, open up."

She hesitated but did so, lightly prying at her sloped chest plates until they pulled away to show her spark chamber, glowing happily with the two faintly different shades of blue.

Ratchet took her hand and placed it right below her spark chamber. "Feel that opening?"

She nodded, wiggling her fingers around the barely five inch space. "Yeah…"

"It's a carrying chamber for a sparkling. That's where the tiny chip will go to develop until it is ready to be put into a protoform of its own."

"Never knew that one." She lightly ran a digit around the chamber, imagining another warmth taking its place. Jadefire caught herself in her thoughts, and shook her head, withdrawing her fingers and letting her chest plates close again. "Okay, so I'm not carrying. That's good… I guess."

Ratchet frowned again. "For right now, I suppose it would be best. We don't really have the resources or time to build a protoform."

"Development takes time, I thought."

"It does, but we still don't know what to expect right now. These are not times for hatchlings."

She pushed off from the crate. "No, I understand. Thanks, Ratch, for always looking out for me."

He gave her a warm smile. "Go find your mech. I'm sure you can find things to do while we wait for the planes to be refueled and serviced."

* * *

><p>Jadefire shielded her optics at the setting sun as she emerged from the hanger. When she spotted her target, she stalked up to him and the other mechs, lightly touching his cannon. "So I take it we have a few hours yet?" <em>We need to talk.<em>

Ironhide frowned, but kept up appearances. "Less. Just about an hour. They have two more planes to fuel." _Did Ratchet find something wrong?_

"Ah, yeah, that will take awhile then." _Excuse yourself, and follow me to the edge of the base. Transform when we get there._

He nodded and looked to Sideswipe, Jolt, and Icestriker. "Power down while we have the chance. Never know what to expect."

As they departed muttering agreement, he followed Jadefire as far away from the hustle and bustle of the base as they could. Once the air became stiller, she leaned forward into her alt form and activated her holoform, shifting the shorts from her last use into a skirt for a change of appearance.

He did the same, choosing to not change anything from their last encounter as temporary humans. "Why are we doing this now?"

"Private conversation. Just not spark conversation. It may get confusing sorting out what needs to be said, or what needs to be kept as thought."

"You're spooked. What did he find?"

She pushed past him to the passenger side of his alt mode, refusing to meet his broken gaze.

He felt her temporary close her mind to him, so he couldn't find out what was wrong. "Jade…" He opened the door to his alt form's driver's side, feeling extremely odd operating his body from the outside. When he closed the door behind him, he saw her iridescent blue eyes shining brighter than normal. "There's something wrong, so tell me. Otherwise you wouldn't be keeping me out."

Jadefire took a quick glance to his holo, taking in the disheveled black hair peppered with grey, the finely toned muscles displayed from the still-open shirt, the ragged scar over his right eye, an exact replica of his damaged optic. Even in this form she could tell he was older, but a part of him wouldn't admit to it. "I'm not ready."

"Ready for what?"

She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "You asked me a few days ago if I was ready to be a mother. I'm not." Jadefire gave a shaky laugh. "It looks like I just needed a scare to realize it."

He gave a deep frown, completely confused. "Start from the beginning, because I have no idea what even brought this on."

She pulled her legs to her chest and rubbed her bare arms. "I've been a bit more tired lately, and processor aches are getting more and more common. Due to that, Ratchet thought I was carrying. That's what he was testing for."

Ironhide's nerves clenched. "And?"

"I'm not."

"Then why are you upset, if you know you're not ready?"

"Whoever is ready, right? You said so yourself." She kept her chin rested on her arms as she looked at him. "So, I need to know: Do you want…" She clenched her eyes, attempting to let the words out.

Fortunately, she didn't have to. "I do, actually. I do want hatchlings again. But not until we can be sure it'd be safe."

She smiled and lowered her legs finally. "With you as a dad, I think it'd be pretty damn safe."

He gave her a smug smile. "You bet your ass it would be." He nodded to the back row. "Want to move this conversation?"

"Dirty old man."

He showed his teeth a bit. "Get in the back," he growled. "Before I make you go back there." He moved first, laying horizontal over the bench seating. "Now, Femme."

She shivered and smiled, climbing over the seats and into the back, straddling over his form. "How much longer do you think it'll be?"

"Half hour until we'll have to leave." He shifted a bit. "That's if we don't have to wait on any other preparations."

She held herself up on his chest, but frowned. "Do you… think we can skip interfacing? Just for tonight."

"Of course. Any reason though?"

"Just doesn't feel right. Too much happened today, you know?"

He moved his arms, allowing her to lay against him before securing her in his grasp. "Far too much."

"Just can't believe he's dead…"

"There has to be a way to bring him back. If the Decepticons were able to bring Megatron back, what's to stop us from doing the same for Optimus?"

"I wish there was a way, 'Hide. I really do."

They laid in silence for awhile, just enjoying the physical contact. He pushed at her mental walls, trying to get her to drop them again. It took her a second, but she did, allowing their consciousnesses to meld into one temporarily. A light rap on the exterior of the truck roused their attention, making them stir.

"Ironhide, it's Lennox! I know you two are in there. Hope you're decent."

They let their consciousnesses split and then deactivated the holoforms, shifting back into their actual bodies and transformed back. "What is it, Will?" Ironhide asked.

"We're leaving soon. Need to secure you guys, unfortunately."

He nodded.

"Not everything is what it seems…" the human said as he walked away.

Jadefire's optics narrowed. "What on Cybertron…"

"Seems we're not being told everything." He looked over to her. "Be ready for battle, just in case."


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry about the lack of updates on this. Spring semester got crazy with the amount of writing I had to do, and after doing the assignments, I didn't even want to work on my personal projects. Here's the next installment of this fic. I already have the ending written. There will possibly only be a max of three chapters left on this.**

* * *

><p><strong>30<strong>

All the transformers in the second C17 remained silent, keeping solemn the entire time they were in the air. Still no reasons had risen, Prime was still dead in the other C17, and they were being shipped back to base, leaving the human race entirely defenseless due to the rash decision of the American government.

Without warning, the plane tilted violently, which would have sent each of them flying had they not been secured beforehand.

One of the soldiers nodded once the plane readjusted itself. "That'd be the signal."

"What's going on, Soldier?" Chromia asked, venom dripping into her voice. "Have your people been hiding things from us?"

"We had to," the man answered, getting up and shrugging on his parachute as the others on their plane began to do the same thing. "Galloway had dogs sniffing around this entire time."

"What exactly is the signal supposed to be for?" Jadefire asked.

The man grinned. "Our VIP has been dropped off safely. We're meeting the Witwickey boy in Egypt."

"Why Egypt?" Icestriker inquired, confusion dripping from his voice. "Shouldn't be any more 'con activity out there."

"We're going for a possible resurrection."

* * *

><p>The 'bots landed on the squishy desert, cutting their chutes clear of their bodies before rushing forward with the soldiers, securing a safe area to begin their assault. Orders were passed around to cover Optimus from the curious eyes of the natives, who were already poking his body with sticks.<p>

Epps looked around with his scope as Jadefire transformed behind him. "So we just dumped off ten tons of dead robot in the middle of nowhere. Hope this kid know what he's doing."

Lennox nodded in agreement after throwing out his orders.

Jadefire drew her weaponry and stood straight, running her optics over the little village they had basically just invaded with an outsider's war. "Does this seem fair to you two at all?" At their slightly confused gazes, she nodded towards the natives, scrambling about like proto-chickens with their head chopped off. "We literally just landed in their backyards, bringing a warzone right on their homes."

Lennox bit at his cheek, watching his men still attempting to secure the village, hearing the broken Egyptian being thrown out to calm the natives down. "Get the people out of here. Take them to the nearest city, go go!"

Jadefire gave an approving smile. It was wiped off her faceplates almost as quickly when a man's accented voice called out, "Got a visual. Yellow team; four clicks!"

She nodded in understanding as new orders were being thrown about. She jogged back to her kin, seeing them all prepare their weapons as they walked towards where she just was.

"Really think this could work?" Icestriker asked. "I mean, there isn't much else to bring someone back to life besides… Well besides the Allspark. And we don't have that option at all."

Ironhide shook his head. "I don't know of any other way myself, but if Sam believes he knows something, who are we to not try to bring Optimus back?"

Jadefire heard the roar of a jet engine, causing her gaze to go to the skies. She narrowed her optics. "A single F-22? Odd decorations on it."

Ironhide growled and readied his cannons. "Not a piloted plane. It's Starscream."

She scoffed. "Makes sense. Airhead always did like the skies."

He grinned as he recognized the nickname Jack would always call the Commander. His fuel tank slowly dropped as he saw the jet land off a few shots, towards the direction the military was setting off their flares. "Sam's in trouble."

She watched as Starscream black-flipped away, towards the three pyramids her records database called the pyramids of Giza. She snorted as he took his proper shape. "He looks like a Dorito."

"A what?"

She held up her index and thumb digits, placing them together in the shape of a triangle. "Those orange triangular snacks the men eat in the base."

"Oh." He looked back as Starscream joined another figure, which he could only assume was Megatron. "Yes, I see the resemblance now."

"_Decepticons! Begin our assault!"_

Jadefire's fuel tank lowered like her sparkmate's, though hers threatened to purge itself. It would be the first time she would be in an actual battle. She had plenty of drills in her life, and a few scuffles with lone 'Cons here and there, but a war… that was where she lacked real experience, even after studying to be on the Elite Guard. "'Hide, I don't think I can do this." She stepped back, her heel-struts digging into the sand. "I-I'm a med bot. I fix things. I can't destroy them."

"You have to try," Ratchet said as he joined them, transforming his usually deft medical hand into a plasma gun. "Just be extremely careful with that sword of yours."

She looked down at the weapon she hadn't even remembered shifting out of her arm. The weight of it seemed wrong in her grip after so many months holding a soldering iron and Energon I.V. tubes. She ran her digits over the blade, crafted by the best smith in Iacon as her graduation present. The smith had guaranteed that it would cut the toughest armor, and he had been right. Now, as she held it in front of her, at the ready, she felt a lot heavier than she usually did, as if she were holding the weight of her mother and father with her, avenging their deaths caused by this selfish war. "Never again…"

Shells began plummeting to Earth, almost exactly where the natives were escaping to. The military began moving forward, as did the Autobots, keeping low to the ground.

"We got a whole lot of fight coming our way!" Lennox shouted to his team, hiding his small group behind a crumbled wall inhabited by roosters.

"How many of them?" Epps asked.

"About thirteen," another soldier with an accent answered.

Epps began to pace erratically. "This ain't good, this ain't good! We about to get our asses whupped. "

The group fell back to the Autobots, who listened intently for directions. "All right, those Decepticons are looking for Sam," Lennox shouted. "Whatever he had, he believes it will bring Optimus back to life, so our mission is to find him and bring him to Optimus. All right, we're gonna draw fire from the left flank. I need a scout team!"

"I'm leading," Ironhide said, straightening himself once again. Arcee also stood and offered to lead, making her sisters rise with her, seeing as she had taken control of their bodies again.

Lennox nodded as they got into position. "Go up through the middle with Ironhide and Arcee. All right, when you see the precious cargo, I want you to pop green smoke and come back through those pillars. We'll have the ambush set. All right. Let's go! Move out!"

The soldiers get a short war cry and immediately sprinted forward, matching Ironhide's pace as he shifted into his truck mode and took off with Arcee and the men in tow.

Jadefire fell back with Ratchet, pulling out the gun Ironhide had given her. It had been a long time since she had fired such a weapon, and she prayed to Primus she still knew how to.

"Still scared?" Ratchet said with a smile, checking the charge on his own gun.

"Of course." She looked over to her brother, joking with Jolt about something. "How in the Pit is he so calm?"

"It's a soldier's way to deal with fear. Joke about death."

She rolled her optics. "How charming."

Just then, an energy bullet shot past their face, ruining their temporary time period of peace. Ratchet returned fire, glancing over at the visually upset Jadefire. "You okay Jade?"

"That spawn of a glitch shot at me!"

"That tends to happen in war."

She gazed out with wide optics at the advancing Decepticons. "But-but he shot! At me!" She raised her gun. "I'm not putting up with that, fragger!" She shot back at the advancing robots, sending one clear off his pedes. A feeling of glee shot through her. "I did it!"

Ratchet smiled grimly. "You knocked him off balance, yes, but remember their frames are like ours. Keep shooting and don't stop for anything."

She watched in horror as the Decepticon she had shot returned to its feet. "Duly noted." A movement to her side caught her attention as another Decepticon was trying to sneak up behind them. "Oh no you don't!"

She broke stand and shot after him, leaving Ratchet to look quickly around for her. "Jade? Jadefire!" He had to resume firing at the Decepticons, gravely leaving Jadefire on her own. _Don't do anything rash, femme! Ironhide would never let me hear the end of it if something happened to you on my watch._


	31. Chapter 31

**31**

Jadefire slowed to a halt, having effectively lost sight of her unknown target. She scoffed and lowered her gun, moving to pull out her sword instead. She remained quiet, creeping in between the almost ruined buildings of the small Egyptian town. She wheeled around when she heard rocks shifting, turning to face absolutely nothing. When nothing moved again, she cautiously turned back the way she was originally going, walking right into the chest plates of another 'bot. A purple Decepticon emblem leered back at her. _Oh frag…_

"_What do we have here?" _the 'Con said in Cybertronian, obviously not bothering to look up any of Earth's languages. _"A little femme? How cute. You've wandered too far away from your kin."_ He managed to back her into a wall, a gun aimed right at her chestplates. _"I think I should show you what we used to do to little femmes back on Cybertron…"_ The Decepticon let his glossa slide out, aimed towards Jadefire's terrified faceplates.

"Never again…"

The Decepticon chuckled. _"Your kind was always soft. You even speak the language of those fleshlings. This should be fun."_

She gripped the sword she had forgotten was in her hand tightly. "Never… never." She gazed up at the Decepticon. "I am not a child! I am a graduate of the Iacon Academy, trained for the Elite Guard." She relished the flash of emotions that crossed the mech's faceplates minutely.

"_Is that… so?"_

Her optics widened as a burning sensation ravaged her shoulder, pushing her backwards with a bit of force. She glanced down, seeing the mech's laser pistol cooling down. He grinned as Energon began seeping from the wounds.

"_Because I see a scared, little, pathetic femme. You're no Elite Guard material."_ He charged his laser pistol again and aimed it at her spark. _"I'll do you a favor."_

"Y-you…" She shifted her hold on the sword. "You just did something you'll regret." She brought her sword up between them, effectively severing off the mech's left arm in an attempt to get free. She pushed away from her assailant who, as if she hadn't done anything at all, continued his attack.

Instead of using his laser pistol, he shifted it away and began melee attacks, leaving her sword completely useless. A blow to her midsection sent her flying back. She braced herself, tossing the sword and her gun aside.

"_Ah, so you're going to fight like a man? How feminine."_

She grinned. She and Ironhide had not just been exchanging paint in the berth in the time they had been together. He had also taught her to defend herself, especially after the meager Decepticon attack that seemed like so long ago already.

The mech threw in a few punches to her head and midsection. Then he faked a left, tossing in a right to her side. She retaliated, however slightly disoriented the blows were leaving her. Jadefire dropped into a spin, knocking the mech off his feet. As she was about to bring her heel-strut down on his head, the mech rolled out of the way and pulled into a quick crouch, launching at her.

She narrowly avoided the blow, but clutched at her exposed structure where a new pain presented itself, along with the gunshot to her shoulder. She removed her hand, seeing a deep gash imbedded in her frame, Energon leaking out from it. _Must've drawn a weapon…_ She wasn't even given time to wince before the mech was at her again, pulling no punches, leaving her struggling to just get a single blow in. Her systems were starting to plummet to dangerous levels, and warnings were being screamed at her in Cybertronian text.

Just as she was about to give up, an opportunity presented itself. In the struggle, he had inadvertently let her get close to her weapons again. Jadefire timed it just right and rolled backwards, picking up her sword just as he ran after her. She rammed it up right in time, impaling the mech with no effort as he ran into her blade. His red optics widened as Energon spilled down her sword with no signs of stopping.

She struggled to her feet, only managing to get to her knees before her weakened body refused to go any further up. She crawled away from the dying mess, leaving her sword behind. She closed her optics, bringing up her diagnostics. "Preliminary damage report," she said, wincing at the wound in her shoulder.

"You're an idiot."

She stared at her screen, and couldn't help but laugh a bit until it began to hurt. She flinched. "Tell me something I don't know." A massive explosion back where she left the men and the other 'bots drew her attention away from the damage report racking up all her damages, making her optics widen in fear. "Oh spawn of a glitch…" She scrambled to try and get to her feet, but it was no use. Jadefire ground her dental plates in frustration. "I am just a useless lab proto-rat." She slammed her fist into the sand, getting no satisfaction from it, only more pain as it jostled the energy bullet hole. Her optical sensors started to get fuzzy, and a little dark. _Must've lost more Energon than I thought._ She looked back over to the pyramids, seeing so much destruction happening. _Wonderful. The Fallen's turned on that machine of his. _She sucked a hiss through her vents in pain and she gave up and fell to the sand, Energon spilling from her wounds to be absorbed just as quickly by the sand. _At least I won't… I won't be around long enough to be a disappointment. Sorry, 'Hide. I tried. _

Her optical sensors failed, same as a few of her other systems. Soon, there was no pain at all. Only warmth. And familiar strong arms.

* * *

><p>Ironhide stood next to Ratchet, both watching their leader fly off into battle against the fallen. In the explosion, all the other Decepticons had been incinerated, leaving them to lick their wounds, for the time being. The black 'bot clutched at the still-smoldering hole in his chest plates, dangerously close to his spark casing.<p>

"Too damn close," Ratchet was saying to him. "You could've been killed!"

Ironhide, however, had been looking around, trying to find a flash of green. "Yes, I'm aware. I see everyone here but Jadefire. Where is she?"

The medical officer stopped reprimanding him, falling completely quiet.

"Ratchet? Where is she?"

"I-I'm not sure. I was returning fire on a Decepticon, but when I looked back to her, she was gone."

"And you left her alone on a battlefield?" Steam escaped the weapons master's olfactory sensors as he snarled with anger. "You glitch!" He reopened his spark connections, having closed them earlier to prevent distractions. Jadefire had accepted his reasoning without question, making him now believe that if anything had happened, it would be his fault entirely. _Sweetheart, where are you?_

No answer came. Not a verbal one, nor a tendril of thought.

His spark clenched as he hobbled forward, still clutching at his chest plates.

Ratchet hurried over and kept him upright. "You sit. I'll find her."

Ironhide pushed him away. "It's your fragging fault she's missing. You were supposed to keep an eye on her!" He clawed at the roof of a building next to him, struggling to stay upright. His damage report was urging him to stop moving, but his spark said to keep going. Her pulses were faint. Very faint. It meant she was alive, at least.

For now.

He followed the pulses, ignoring Ratchet, who was still following behind in case the mech entered forced recharge. Ironhide stopped short at the sight of a Decepticon, impaled on a sword. _Jadefire's sword…_ He looked around, trying to spot a glimpse of green paint. He found her, not far away, collapsed and surrounded by blue-soaked sand. "Oh no… Primus no, I'm not losing another one."

Ratchet knelt beside him and shifted his left arm into an emergency soldering iron, attempting to close the worse of the seeping wounds.

Ironhide radioed it in, but refused to go meet the soldiers to demand her transportation. _Fight it. You've got to fight._

_I'm sorry, 'Hide… I tried, at least._

The C17 landed not too far away from them, and soldiers began making room for the wounded femme to be loaded in the cargo hold. _We're taking you home. You'll be all right, I promise._ He lifted her from the ground, expecting her to wrap her arms around his neck like she always did subconsciously. It never came. Ratchet boarded immediately after them, and the plane lifted off before the cargo doors could even close, taking them back to base on Diego Garcia. _You'll be home soon._

_I am… Dad says to let you know… that you did good by him._

_Rest, Sweetheart. _He looked to Ratchet. "She's hallucinating. She's saying she saw Jack. Talked to him."

Ratchet bit at his mouthplates. "She very well could be. She's in a critical state right now. Anything at all is possible." He watched his friend lay her down flat on the cargo-bay floor, fearing for her well-being. He looked around and spotted her medical kit not too far away. "I need to check her levels." He searched through her kit, looking for her scanner. Once he found it, he turned it on and scanned it over her body.

"How is she?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet shook his head. "She needs a transfusion now. She won't last until we get to base for the reserves. I haven't had it put on the planes due to how explosive it can be under pressure."

Without hesitation, the weapon's master held out his arm.

"Are you sure? You're reaching critical stages as well. That hole in your chest—"

"I know the fragging risks. Just do it."

Ratchet looked to his friend, sizing up his gaze. Without another word, he pulled out the materials needed for a transfusion.

Ironhide looked back at the unconscious femme. _Soon. You'll be back home safe soon._


	32. Chapter 32

**Two more chapters to go. Well deserved lemon in this chapter. I'll write and post the next chapter when this story hits sixty-two reviews. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>32<strong>

"_What are you doing here? It's too soon to be seeing you again."_

_Jadefire groaned as her optics slowly came back online. She was surrounded by a blinding light, making her shutter her optics again. She felt light, as if she weighed nothing at all. The floor below her felt like nothing as well. When she slowly opened her optics again, a dark figure knelt before her, still looking a bit fuzzy. _

"_You have things to do yet."_

_She looked up at the figure, who extended a blurry arm. That was when she noticed a more slender figure behind the first. _

"_You have grown quite a bit, haven't you Baby?"_

_Jadefire's regulator gave a jolt. Only one person ever called her that. "Mom?"_

"_Well, nice to see she remembers us," the larger figure before her said. _

"_Dad?"_

"_In the metal."_

_She tried reaching for his hand, surprised when she didn't feel weak in doing so. "What happened?"_

"_You were a brave one, that's what." He took her hand and hefted her up, holding her steady as her equilibrium steadied itself. "You kept going even though you were bleeding out. The Elite Guard would be proud."_

_She looked as her mother came closer, both her creators becoming clearer. "Have I gone offline?"_

_Jack grinned. "Perceptive as always. However, no. Not yet, at least."_

"_Not your time, Baby," Firefly said. _

_Jadefire looked at her creators together for the first time in hundreds of years. Jack was a bulky mech, always had been. His blue-painted armor shimmered a bit, just as she remembered before he stayed behind to make sure their escape ship would get away. She looked to her mother, seeing the slender frame she herself had inherited. Her mother though, chose a pale yellow paint for her armor. Both looked exactly as they should have for their professions, one a soldier, the other a scientist. _

"_We've been watching over you," Jack said. "And we approve of what you've done. All of it."_

_Jadefire shied a bit. "Dad, I'm sorry I—"_

_Jack held up a hand. "I always approved of it, even when you were much younger. He just thought it would create more complications than benefits back then." He put a strong arm to her shoulder. "You let him know he did good by me."_

_Firefly nodded her approval, also putting another hand on her shoulder, between her pauldrons. "Return now. You're still needed in the functioning world."_

_Jadefire tried to touch her creators, only to see them fade before her optics. "No, wait!" She desperately tried to grasp at their fading forms, only clutching wisps of an image. "Not yet!" _The light became brighter, overwhelming her processors. Her body became heavier and heavier. "No—"

"She's coming around. Ratchet, come here."

"… 'Hide?"

"Been here the whole time. Haven't left."

Her sensory network came back online, and her audio sensors became sharper, allowing her to hear the beeping of a monitor. Her memories came back suddenly, making her bolt upright. "The Decepticons!"

"Careful, Sweetheart. You've been out for a few days now. Everything's fine. Optimus killed off the Fallen, and destroyed the machine. Did some pretty good damage to Megatron from what I was told. Him and Starscream fled. Their army fell."

She looked to her side, seeing the large black mech staring back, concern on his faceplates. "Where am I?"

"Safe at Diego Garcia, for now," Ratchet answered, holding his scanning device over her form. "All your wounds have been welded shut, and your Energon levels are back to normal. You're free to leave when you regain complete control over your body again."

She held a hand to her helm. "How long have I been out?"

"Four days. It seems your internal repairs have been taken care of. I ran a copy of your diagnosis log, and your healing progressed very well. So, you're ready to go back in the field. Or whatever else you wanted."

Jadefire attempted to get out of the berth, holding herself up on the edge. "Still feel a bit weak."

"It'll come back after you move around some, get your Energon flowing again." He looked to the weapons master. "Can you help her around for a bit? I'm going to get the area cleaned again."

Ironhide nodded. "Yeah. That's not a problem." He helped her off the berth, keeping her steady. "You okay?"

"I'm fine… Just a little spooked is all."

He led her away from the medical bay, leading her towards her own chambers. He waited until she started to regain her balance to speak. "You said you spoke with your father."

She was silent for a minute, looking straight ahead at her intended destination. "I thought I did. What did I even say?"

"That your father said I did good by him. I'm assuming he approves of the relationship."

"It was a hallucination. You heard Ratchet; I lost a lot of Energon." She started to pull away, feeling the strength returning to her legs. She frowned. "Though with my Energon loss, I should have offlined on the trip home. We don't keep reserves on the planes."

"I donated." When she narrowed her optics in confusion, he shrugged. "We share a wavelength now, why couldn't I help keep you alive?"

"Yes, I suppose it makes sense." She leaned against the doorway to her chambers, feeling slight wave of dizziness. "Everyone returned safely?"

He nodded. "They came back on a few of the boats. They're all waiting to find out how you're doing. 'Striker's been up my tailpipe at least three times a day."

"And you?"

"Didn't leave at all. I… had some repairs to get myself. Damned 'con got me while I was trying to tell Sam to get to safety. Was a foolish move on my part."

She stepped in the doorway, but paused, as if she just remembered something. "There was a curtain up in the med-bay. Ratchet only has those for emergencies. Who else was hurt?"

"Elita and Arcee were hurt pretty badly. Pieces missing. Ratchet had them stabilized in no time, but they're still in bad shape. Arcee especially."

Jadefire nodded. "On top of being hurt herself, she feels her sisters' pain now." She entered her room, knowing he'd follow close behind in case something happened. "And Chromia?"

Ironhide didn't answer right away. He made sure she was seated on her berth and sat next to her before he did. "She's fine. She took cover immediately. She was working with me and her sisters."

"Of course she was."

"What is that supposed to mean? She's better at face to face confrontation than long-range."

"I bet."

He grinned. "You're getting jealous."

"Am not." She crossed her arms and looked away. "Nothing to be jealous of."

"You still are."

She poked him in the chest. "You listen here. Just because she was around you in combat, taking any chances at all to be around you, and whatever other devious tricks she might try to seem alluring, doesn't mean I'm jealous. Especially with all the time you two have had away from base!" She jabbed him hard again. "It doesn't mean anything at all!" She growled as he chuckled. "Don't laugh at me!" She pushed at his chest plates hard, sending him off her berth and to the floor, landing on his back.

"You are completely jealous, and stubborn!"

She ground her dentalplates and got off her berth to pin him down to the floor, straddling over his hips and holding down his shoulders. "I'm not jealous, just wary. She lost her chance."

"Which is something you don't have to worry about. She can do what she wants. It's too late for her to do anything anyway."

"She could still drug you or get you drunk, or— or—"

He leaned up and covered her mouthplates with his hand. "Don't worry. Nothing happened, and nothing will. Doesn't matter how messed up I get, I won't do anything of the sort."

"I trust you. Not her." She shifted and tugged gently on his chestplates, letting him slip them open so she could see his glowing spark, still shining with their slightly different hues. At the same time, she shifted hers open, but didn't move.

Instead, he lifted an arm and touched a digit to the small chamber below her spark. "Sure you want this?"

"Eventually. If it happens, it happens." She put her helm against his. "Tonight, I want both."

"It's a bit overwhelming."

"Think I care?" She moved backward a bit to have better access to his hatch, opening it and removing him with ease. At the same time, she opened her own, and teased him by tracing the rim of her port, not letting him slip in right away.

"Don't tease me, Femme. Shove it in, or do something else."

She gave a grin of her own as she slipped his module in her port, gasping as her inner rims shifted to accumulate him again. "Been… been too long, huh?"

"Yeah."

She squirmed uneasily. "How do we do both at once?"

"Combine your spark with mine and you'll see. Put away all your walls."

Jadefire crawled back up his chest, until she could comfortably rest on him. Immediately, their sparks lifted out of their chambers and merged, starting their old waves of pleasure again. The intense electrical shots coursed through her chest, and traveled down to her port. At the same time, Ironhide started up the electrical pulses through his module, being met instantly by her own.

He ground his dentalplates together, remembering how overwhelming both at once could be. "Spawn of a… Primus, Jade!"

She herself could not form words. It was all she could do to hold herself in place as all the electrical pulses synced into one. The combined spark beat in its own luminescent rhythm. She saw many of his memories, including his battle away from home the past few months. Jadefire saw how determined he had been to win the war, and do so while staying alive.

Unexpectedly, she saw his desires. He tried to hide them, but he found himself out of control of anything he did at all. The electricity was growing, sending them both to the brink of overload.

She held on to his frame tightly as a wave of a pre-overload hit her, a slight scream escaping her vocal processors. It had barely passed before the actual thing hit, making her form dents in his armor with her pointed digits.

He didn't last much longer either and the electrical shocks suddenly stopped as his head tilted back, a long, satisfied groan escaping his mouthplates.

They both slipped into a temp stasis as their systems restarted. Due to that, they didn't see a small, miniscule bit of light fall into her carrying chamber.


	33. Chapter 33

**I already have the epilogue typed up. Let me know how badly you'd like to see the conclusion to this tale. Also, I use a reference to the Nefarious comic series, since it takes place almost right after Revenge of the Fallen.**

* * *

><p><strong>33.<strong>

More action came in the next two months, making Jadefire extremely busy with Ratchet in the medical bay. She jabbed her datapad as she finished her most recent repairs. "All right Popsicle, you're done."

Icestriker examined his newly attached hand, wiggling his digits one after the other. "I don't know how you do it, Sis."

"Nor do I know how you manage to get so mangled." She made a shooing motion as she put her tools away. "Off with you. I'm sure Optimus is ready to put you back on the field with something."

Icestriker nodded and slid off the berth. He narrowed his eyes as she put a hand to her helm. "You okay Sis?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Just little aches from concentrating on fixing all you."

He looked back once more before deciding it'd be a better option to leave it at that. "If you say so. I'll be gathering my orders from Prime. If you need me, call me on the comlink."

"I will." She waited until her brother left to enter his new repairs in the database. As she was entering the last bit of data, a dizzy spell hit her, making her temporarily grip hard on the desk. She shook it off and blinked her optics a few times. "Odd…"

The door to the medical bay slid open, allowing a disgruntled Ratchet to enter. "If it's not one thing it's another with this place."

"Tell me about it. I haven't seen so many accumulated injuries in a long time now." She closed out Icestriker's report. "How long has everyone been sent out now?"

Ratchet frowned in thought as he took over the computer. "A month, I think. Why, missing a certain someone?"

"I wonder." She rubbed at her helm again. "I'm a bit past due for my monthly health check, right?"

Ratchet snapped his digits. "You're right, that's what I forgot about. Been kept so busy here lately I didn't think about it. We didn't get to last month's, did we?"

"Nope. But I don't blame you. Like you said, it's been really busy."

"Hop up on the berth and I'll start the examination." He took out his scanner and started up a datapad to record his findings. "Any reason you've brought it up?"

"Yeah, feeling a little sick lately. Fuel tank virus, maybe."

He nodded and wrote it on the datapad as he brought his scanner to the table next to the examination berth. "Maybe. Not sure if the last batch of Energon was contaminated or not. No one else has come forward, but it was a pretty new batch. You just might be the first." He turned on his scanner and checked the pace of her Energon regulator. "Pulse is fine. Great, considering the amount of stress we've had lately."

"It could be stress-induced as well."

He switched the scanner to check her temperature. "Hm, within reasonable range, so not a virus. Open up so we can have a look inside. Maybe one of your parts is wearing down."

She laid back down on the berth and shifted her chestplates open. "It's possible. I may be due for an update on something."

"T-cog looks fine, structural plates are all in place. All your biomechanics look fine. Spark chamber is—" He stopped short as he looked at her chamber.

Jadefire frowned. "What's wrong? Spark chamber is what?"

"Your Spark chamber is fine. Your carrying chamber is closed though." He grabbed his scanner and fixed the settings before laying it over the small chamber. "Jade, you're carrying."

"I'm what?"

"Look for yourself." He showed her the scanner, which held a captured image of a tiny flicker of light below her bright pulsating Spark.

"Oh Primus," she whispered, taking the scanner from Ratchet's grasp. Her chestplates shifted closed as she slowly sat up, not daring to believe the sight in front of her. "That explains a lot, actually."

Ratchet smiled. "Congratulations, Jade. You're going to be a mother."

Her attention snapped back to him. "Wait, no, I can't be. I mean, I know I've got the very beginnings of a sparkling growing and developing, but what about its body? We don't have the materials to create one, nor do we have access to any biomechanical parts it would need? Oh Primus this is bad…"

Ratchet put his hands to her shoulders. "Calm yourself. We still have plenty of time to figure out what to do. I'll inform Optimus of the situation. We'll have something ready in the proper two year incubation period."

"Ugh, two years."

"At least you can still act as though everything was fine. You can still transform, you can still fight, operate, whatever you would normally do. You'll just tire a bit more."

"Just… just do me a favor and don't let it out that… that I'm carrying, all right? Wait until he gets back and knows before we let a bunch of people know."

Ratchet nodded. "I'll wait to speak to Optimus once he returns."

Jadefire slid off the berth. "I'm going to head to my room, if that's fine."

"Absolutely. If any emergency pops up, I'll handle it."

* * *

><p>Jadefire steadied herself before sitting on her berth. <em>'Hide, I need to talk to you. Please don't be busy.<em>

It took a second, but he still answered. _I'm not. What's wrong?_

_I don't know how else to say this, so I'll just come out and say it. You're… you're going to be a creator. A father._

His end of the link went silent for a moment.

_I know, a lot to process, and I'm sorry for loading it on you while you're away but—_

_How long have you known?_

_An hour, maybe less. I know you're busy out there, but I thought I'd let you know._

_I'm coming home._

She shook her head. _No point. I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me. Come home when you're ready to come back. You have a mission to do._

_Someone else can do it. There's a lot of work that goes into this._

_Not much we can do at the moment besides let it develop. Ratchet is going to talk to Optimus and try to figure out how to get the biomechanical pieces back from Cybertron._

He grunted. _Wheeljack may still have some parts in his lab. Optimus was thinking of sending for him. We could use his scientific expertise anyway. He made quite a few protoforms in his time._

She frowned. _Wheeljack. I read some of his reports while we've been here, especially of the subconscious bind we had for awhile. Some of his later reports… he seemed to be going slightly mad._

_He's… getting there. Optimus is with me now. I'll ask him about the parts._

_Not like there's a rush. This thing's not coming out for another two years._

_You've been all right regardless, right?_

_Since the last time you made me black out from pleasure, yes. _A thought wiggled into her mind. _We can still do that while it's growing, right?_

_Yes. It's in its own chamber. Until that thing opens, it's stuck in there. Nothing can get to it. Interfacing won't be an issue. _

_Oh good. What about you? How have you been?_

_Tired. First that slag with the Nefarious project, now we've got random cleanup to deal with, as well as the random Autobot arrivals. Bumblebee's having the time of his life commanding Jolt and the other two._

She crossed her legs on her berth and rested her hands on them. _I miss you._

_Won't be gone much longer. A month, at max. Get some rest; you'll need a bit more of it from now on. I love you._

_Love you too, 'Hide. _

They parted ways and she sighed, leaning back against the wall to her room. She glanced down at her chest. "So, I have a tenant for two years? You better not kick me in the chamber or anything."

* * *

><p>A month came and went. Not much changed. Optimus came in contact with Wheeljack, who agreed to come out to Earth to help out with the scientific aspects for the Autobots. He also agreed to bring his biomechanical parts to help build a protoform. "I'll need some time to get everything organized and ready for transport. Mirage is going to come with me to help as well."<p>

Life on Earth continued as well. Funding ran low for NEST, causing them to move their main base to Washington D.C. Jadefire groaned in frustration as she tried accessing the database. "Fragging spawn of a glitch computer!" She entered a few more commands, but she only received error codes for her efforts. "Fine! Be a stubborn pain in the aft for all I care!"

"All right, I will be, no arguments there."

She wheeled around on her heelstruts in surprise, only to have glee take over her face. "Ironhide!"

"So who else is being stubborn besides me?" He grunted as she ran up to him and embraced his frame. "Primus, femme, I missed you too." He lifted her chin. "So how's the growth doing?"

"That's what I was trying to do. Was entering its growth pattern into the database Ratchet made to track its progress. That way we can see if it will turn out to be a femme or a mech depending on its energy patterns. Fragging computer systems here won't work for me though."

"Not important right now. From what I've been told, Wheeljack is bringing the materials for the protoform, but he won't be out for another year yet."

She backed away and nodded. "He said it would take some time to get everything organized and ready to be shipped out with him. Not that we're in a big rush."

"It's fine. Does anyone know yet?"

"Besides Ratchet, Optimus, and Wheeljack, no. Been keeping it secret until you came back."A sly smile enveloped her faceplates. "I was thinking of keeping it secret until it was ready to pop."

"Naughty femme. Your brother deserves to know, at least."

"I deserve to know what?"

Jadefire flinched and looked around Ironhide's frame. "Um… something important?"

Icestriker put his hands to his hips. "Well spill it."

She fiddled with her digits. "Uh, well, the thing is—"

"Spit it out, Jade."

"You're going to be an Uncle!"

Icestriker stood still, too flabbergasted for words or any motion at all. A second later he let out a bellow of excitement and rushed forward, hugging his sister and lifting her off the ground in a spin. "This is great news! Primus Jade, why didn't you tell me sooner? You know what, doesn't matter, this is awesome!" He set her down and moved to Ironhide, extending his hand for a shake. "Congratulations on the news, Brother!"

Ironhide awkwardly took his student's extended hand.

Icestriker let out another whoop of excitement and ran out of the medical bay. "Hey everyone! My sister's carrying! Tell everyone!" He cheered "I'm gonna be an uncle!"

The medical bay's doors slid closed behind him and Jadefire flinched. "Well… that's one way to let everyone know, I guess."

"Better than doing it ourselves. He has more… youth to do it this way."

She held on to his frame again, this time with a broad smile. "So everything's perfect now, huh?"

He merely nodded and held on to her too. At that point in time, words were no longer necessary. A sort of peace enveloped them. For that moment in time, nothing could go wrong.

However, everything does not always go according to plan.


	34. Epilogue

**Some additions that I think make this ending a bit more powerful. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

**34.**

Three years later…

Jadefire took a minute to steady herself, not wanting to be there right at that moment. A hand landed on her shoulder pauldrons gently, and she turned to see Ratchet. "I don't think I can do this."

"You have to see him eventually, Jade."

Cleanup had been going on for a very long time now. The secret was out: Robots did in fact live among the humans, no matter how hard they tried to cover it up. It was easier to allow the humans to know the truth, seeing as their world as they knew it was almost destroyed by Sentinel Prime and Shockwave. Graves were erected on what was now known as sacred ground for the remains of their fallen warriors. Even Jazz was removed from his watery grave and placed in the proper tomb. Two mausoleums had been constructed, one for the fallen Decepticons out of respect, and one for their own brethren.

"He didn't get the chance to see him before he was offlined."

E_xplosions erupted around her as she entered her last bit of data. She didn't even get a chance to examine her surroundings before her spark felt like it was tearing apart. _

Jadefire's spark clenched at the words that equaled to "murdered". She shook her head. "I can't go alone."

"You are not alone. We're right here." Ratchet nodded to her side. "You owe him this."

She stared ahead at the Autobot mausoleum, searching for the strength to move her legs forward. "I-I can't see him like this."

Ratchet gave a soft smile. "I understand how you feel, but it's been six months, and you haven't returned since the service."

"I've been busy."

"Too busy for this? Or just making up excuses to avoid the truth?"

_She could barely hear Sideswipe even though he held her shoulders to keep her upright. She could make out, "He's dead. Jade, we have to leave!"_

Jadefire fell silent, forcing her legs forward, tugging the small presence next to her along. _Be strong in front of him._

Ratchet followed at a small distance, giving her a bit of space, but still reassuring her he was behind her the entire way.

Jadefire's pace slowed as she found the tombstone containing the designation she was looking for. "Hey, I brought him for you 'Hide. He… he's just like you." She gave a short laugh and knelt in front of the case that held her former lover's remains. After a second, she motioned for the small presence to move forward. She held on to the small protoform's shoulders as he fidgeted in place. "Jax, say hi to your father."

The youngling narrowed his blue optics at the engraved plate in front of him. He reached out and touched the embossed letters that spelled out "Ironhide" in Cybertronian. He glanced at his mother before looking back to the designation. "Why's Daddy in here?"

Jadefire gave a quick look to Ratchet before sitting down behind her son. "He was a hero, that's why. He risked his life for millions of years, so Autobots like us could live peaceful lives." She paused for a moment, reaching forward for his unarmored shoulders. "He gave that life to protect us for the last time."

"Didn't he love you, Mommy?"

"Very much so."

"Then why did he go and die on you?"

Her spark clenched with pain, still adjusting to it being solitary again. "He… he wanted so much to see you as more than a glowing orb in my carrying chamber. He wanted to be around, so he could watch over you, see you grow up, choose your armor, do your first trans-scan. Sentinel… he cut that short, and offlined your father. It wasn't his choice."

"Wasn't Daddy strong?"

"One of the strongest, the most experienced. There was just nothing he could have done. He fought bravely for years, even before Optimus formed the Autobots." She gave a soft smile to the designation plate. "He didn't take scrap from anyone. That's why… why he became your father, initially."

Jax studied the plate some more. "So he was a good mech?"

"Of course."

The youngling stepped back and looked to his mother. "I'll protect you in Daddy's place. I'll make sure nothing happens to you, ever."

Jadefire clutched her son close to her, finding words meaningless at that moment in time. _I wish you were here with us. _

Ratchet cleared his vocal processors, gaining their attention. "I'll take Jax outside, to give you some privacy."

She nodded to the medic, allowing Jax to go to Ratchet's side so the mech could bring him back out of the mausoleum.

_She fought against Sideswipe's hold, despair racking her whole body. "No! Let me go, Sideswipe! I have to get to him!"_

"_Jade, it's no good, he's dead, and you will be too if we don't get out of here!"_

She stared at the plate for what felt like ages before she put a hand to it, tracing the letters in Cybertronian as her son just had moments before. "I miss you, 'Hide." Her hand dropped back to her leg. "I should have visited sooner, I know, but things…" She trailed off, finding it difficult to lie to herself anymore. "You shouldn't have died. You had so many things to look forward to yet. Seeing our first sparkling's protoform, being there for his first function as a fresh hatchling. Watching him grow into a strong warrior like you were." She moved forward, resting her helm against the cool marble. "He adores you, even though you never met. He wants to be strong like you always were." Jadefire ran her digits over the stone. "I want to be strong like you always were. I can't." She ground her dental plates in frustration. "I've been too scared to come to this place. Too scared to admit you were… you were offlined.

"I knew it would happen though. Good things never last, you know? Millions of years of waiting, watching from the sidelines, for four years of being by your side, three of those as your sparkmate. It isn't fair!" She slammed her fist into the ground, making a large indent next to her. "To the Pit with you, Primus! How dare you tear him away like this! Who-who do you think you are?"

The designation plate merely stared back, silent as the grave. It offered no answers, no consolidation. Only the cold, hard truth that lay peacefully behind it remained.

_She returned when Sentinel had moved on, taking his path of devastation with him. The humans and 'bots kept their distance from her, and kept up their duties. The rust was starting to blow away in the wind, but the ground was forever stained with his body where it fell and crumbled to nothing. "You weren't supposed to die… Not yet."_

_A hand on her pauldrons broke her line of sight, letting her see the shape of Sideswipe. "You shouldn't see this." When she didn't answer, and kept her sight trained on the stain, he pulled his hand away. "Jade, come back inside."_

_She still didn't answer. Her gaze seemed to be fixed on the rust particles still remaining._

"We'll be together again, someday, Sweetheart."

She stared blankly ahead, not daring to turn around, sitting still as anything. "'Hide?"

"We made one good looking youngling, I'll admit that."

"'Hide…"

"Keep strong for Jax. He needs you. If he's anything like me at that age, he'll be a handful."

She let out a laugh. "Yeah, I'll be sure of that."

"I know you think I went too early, I think so too. Don't lay blame on the fates. Someone had to die that day. Better me than anyone else more important."

"Don't you realize how important you are to me? To Jax?"

"I do know, but it was a worthy sacrifice to save the billions of humans Sentinel, Megatron, and Shockwave almost killed. I'm just sorry it had to be now, and not hundreds, if not thousands of years later."

Jadefire gripped at her legplates, still not daring to turn around. Even if this voice was a figment of her imagination from losing recharge hours, it was better than screaming at air. "I miss you so much, 'Hide."

"And I miss you. I'll watch over you two, always. I love you, Sweetheart."

She couldn't bear it anymore and whirled to see at least some form of her mech behind her. All she saw was the other side of the mausoleum, holding Jazz's remains. "I love you too, 'Hide. More than you'll ever know." She ran a hand over the designation plate a final time before rising. "Rest now, my warrior." Jadefire gave one last look over her shoulder, closing the mausoleum doors behind her and throwing the tomb into darkness.

_As Sideswipe moved to leave her in peace, she finally found her voice. "Sides?"_

"_Yeah Jade?"_

_She turned to look at him, her optics temporarily a hue of red. "Kill him. And make sure he suffers."_


	35. Fear - One Shot

A quick little addition (oneshot) that was tumbling in my head for a bit.

* * *

><p>"For Primus' sake, Ironhide!"<p>

The black 'bot winced but held firm as his green painted femme approached him, malice in her optics. "Nice to see you as well, Sweetspark."

She pointed a sharp finger at him, a scalpel emerging from the tip. "Don't you dare 'Sweetspark' me. Ratchet told me what happened while you were on your mission."

He made a note to shoot the medic for running his vocals. "It wasn't bad."

"Your arm was shot off!"

"Which isn't bad considering." He was glad they were alone in the armory. "Why are you so upset?"

"You're going to be a fragging father! Be more careful." She retracted the scalpel into her finger and brought her hand down, her anger subsiding. "Don't leave me alone with this, please."

He placed his gun down once satisfied with its calibrations, understanding her anger. "This isn't my first youngling, Jade."

"But it is for me! I don't want it to grow up without its father!"

He flinched. "I'm sorry." He stalked up to her, grasping her in a tight embrace, feeling her clutch on to his back platings. "I know you're scared. You are not the first mother. You will be fine."

"That doesn't make it less terrifying," she muttered into his armor. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, Jadefire."


	36. Whip into Shape

Ironhide growled low and rolled his optics as the fresh recruits filed in to the main room of the DC base. The typical shock was common on most of their squishy faces. He would have been more worried if they did not react to his appearance. "You have each been hand-selected by your government to serve with us here at N.E.S.T." He folded his arms behind his back, letting his cannons dangle menacingly. "I will be training you to the best of my ability when faced with a Decepticon foe." The other Autobots mingled in the background, creating a small distraction.

He grunted, bringing attention back to himself. "You will all be whipped into shape and made combat ready. Each of us will be assisting in your training. Some will be lenient, some will not." He looked at them with his scarred optic. "I will not be one of those lenient 'bots."

"Safe to say you'll be a stern father."

He turned to see his green-painted femme approaching after leaving a conversation with her brother. "I'm a bit busy, Jadefire."

She gestured to the soldiers. "They're terrified enough without looking at your mug." She gained a few chuckles from the recruits.

He grunted again. "This is Jadefire, assistant medical officer of the Autobots, and what you humans would consider my wife."

She patted Ironhide's chestplates, looking to the recruits again with a grin. "Don't take his words to heart. He isn't as bad as he seems. Actually he's a lot worse."

The smiles faded from the humans' faces.

Ironhide chuckled at her words. "You are all dismissed for today. Report to Major Lennox for your next objective."

They all shouted their understanding and left in search of Lennox.

Jadefire clicked her glossa as they watched them file out. "They're getting more timid. The past few shipments of humans were more defiant."

"Not surprising." He rubbed the front of his helm. "Some of these fleshlings have barely seen the war their government is waging in the Middle East before being sent here. This batch will be difficult to train. I might just leave them in Bumblebee's care."

She frowned slightly and followed him as he left to their shared quarters. "Are you sure 'Bee can handle them?"

"I saw his work during the Nefarious projects. He can handle a few fleshlings." He shrugged. "Besides, they'd break under my command."

She grinned as their door closed behind them. "Yes, I heard something about whipping them into shape." She watched him extract a cube of high-grade from its hiding place. "Question is, how hard would you handle that whip?"

"You should know the answer firsthand, Jade."

"I seem to be drawing a blank." She placed her digits to the cube and slowly lowered it from his faceplates. "Why don't you show me exactly how you'd plan to do so?"

He let out a playful growl and set the cube down. "I hope you're not on call the rest of the day."

"Ratchet doesn't need me so far as I know."

"Lock the door. You're mine the rest of the day."


	37. Holo Fun

Set on Diego Garcia, somewhere between Revenge of the Fallen and Dark of the Moon. This is an old shot I never posted on here. Just smutty fun. :)

* * *

><p>Jadefire curiously went to look for her brother, wondering where the 'bot had disappeared to. He hadn't shown up for his patrol, and so Optimus had sent her out to find him. She jumped into her transformation, laying on the accelerator of her green Honda Interceptor form.<p>

She sped out of the gates, adjusting her mirrors away from the setting sun. It had just rained a few hours ago, making the rugged roads a bit slippery for her tires.

She searched for an hour, looking in all the spots she knew he hid in when he wanted to be alone. Each of the spots proved futile, and she gave up her search. "Probably just missed him…" She almost made it back to base without any issues.

An animal she didn't even get a chance to scan the origins of jumped in front of her right as she crossed the second checkpoint. She veered off the road, splattering mud all over herself. "Oh spawn of a glitch!" By the time she corrected herself and got back on the road of the base, her green paint was barely visible.

She rolled up next to the area where the soldiers kept the cleaning supplies for the vehicles, both sentient and not. She dropped her kickstand and turned on her radio, picking up one of the stations broadcasted locally. Her holoform flickered to life, a slim human form she had spent a month perfecting to blend in on Earth. To an extent. Her light green hair piled on top of her head, making a very messy bun, and her eyes were a vibrant shade of blue common on the Autobot's holos.

Jadefire rolled up the sleeves to her light overshirt and hiked her black tube top higher over her medium chest, hiding a bit more of the Autobot tattoo on her right breast. She opened the shed and found the cleaning supplies. With little trouble, she put soap in the bucket and tossed the hourglass shaped sponge in the bucket as well before closing the door again. A good song came on while she filled the bucket with water from the closest hose, making her tune out the rest of the base.

She was so far into her own world, she didn't see a black Topkick park close by, nor did she see a holoform activate next to it.

The older male quietly approached the femme, watching her work away the dirt and grime gathered on her alt mode. She knelt next to the bike in such a way that he felt his jeans begin to tighten a bit. He bent down by the abandoned hose and took aim, relishing the petrified squeak his female emitted.

She turned around so fast she fell flat on her ass. She looked to see the mischievous face of her male. "Damn it, Ironhide, don't do that!"

"Do what? This?" He sprayed the hose on her again, hearing her shriek in amusement.

"Seriously, stop!" She waited for him to drop the hose before resuming her work. "My body's filthy from trying to find Popsicle."

"Just saw him leave his quarters about five minutes prior to the assault with the hose."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. Let's send the sister on a wild goose chase so she can land in all the mud on Diego Garcia. Perfectly acceptable."

"I'd say so." He nodded to her clothes. "You look like a drowned rat."

She narrowed her eyes. "Is that so?" She lunged after the mech, who dodged in time to avoid her.

"Was that supposed to hit me?"

She looked back with a grin. "Not that one." She advanced on him slowly, watching him back towards his alt mode. "So, what was your plan? Drench my holo so I had no choice but to get naked for you?"

He let a grin slip. "You know me too well."

"Things tend to become obvious when you've been bonded for a year."

He was about to retort, but fell short as his back hit something solid. He looked behind him, seeing the slick black of his body. "Clever femme." He hissed as she pressed her wet body against him, feeling all the curves of her human form.

"Can be when I want to." She grinned, cleaning the rest of the mud off her body the last thing on her mind now. "So now we're both wet. What should we do about it?"

He shrugged, feeling his knees weaken as she kissed his neck. "Could always deactivate these and go back to metal."

"Ah, but there's no fun in that." She reached behind him and popped open his alt mode. "And my real body is still filthy. Couldn't go into the base with it like that. And we can't really sneak away when we're both seventeen and twenty-two feet tall, now can we?"

"We've tried that. Always manage to get caught with that lovely vocal processor of yours."

"Mm, yes, but it's always you causing those sounds, my love." She slipped her hand between them and cupped him through his jeans, loving the hiss he emitted.

He nodded towards the opened door. "If you're that determined to be fragged, get in." He grinned as leaned to her ear, lowering his voice to a deep growl. "I'll make you scream for me in every language on this planet while I pound that pretty little pussy of yours."

She shivered at his commanding voice and crashed her lips to his as a wave of excitement washed over her. When he became dominant, it sent chills down her backstrut every time. Some beings just had power in their voices, and her mech was one of them.

He flipped their human bodies and pushed her against the slick frame of his alt mode, lifting her up with little difficulty. He felt a tremor run down his spine as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he had to roll his hips against her out of instinct. He grinned against her lips at her gasp of pleasure and did it again.

Her fingers wound in his short peppered black hair and pulled just as she knew he liked. His satisfied growl was accompanied by a particularly hard roll of his hips.

He pulled back too soon, and ended up shoving her into the back of his alt mode. Without a word, he slammed the door closed behind him and fumbled with the buckle of his pants. "Damned things…"

She let out a soft laugh and helped him with the buckle. "Don't get too excited 'Hide, you still have a lot of fun ahead of you." She undid the fastenings of the pants and let her mech come to full attention.

He grinned and sat on the backseat, leaning against the door. "Show me how much fun then."

"How should I?"

He reached forward and tugged on her loose bangs with a firm grip to pull her closer. Once their noses were touching, he took her hand and put it on himself. "I want you to suck this human cock until I tell you to stop. Do you understand, my pet?"

She nodded her understanding and dipped her head down as he loosened his grasp, hearing him let out a moan of satisfaction. She had to admit, fully functional holoforms had their advantages. Sure, the use they were giving them was not the initial purpose of holos, but it was a great perk.

He tilted his head back, a small groan slipping past his lips as he felt her work on him. He loved the fact she had been a virgin when he took her, something extremely rare at her age. He was able to mold her to his liking, to teach her exactly how to please him in both flesh and metal. He jumped a little as she hit a particularly sweet spot. "Primus Femme… you know I won't last long if you do that."

She paid him no mind and kept going, bobbing her head just as he had taught her to do. Jadefire added her hand to the mix, forming a tight circle with her fingers. Every time she passed over the head, she brought him closer to overload.

He couldn't hold back any longer and started shifting his hips in time to her motions. "J-Jade… slag… stop Femme."

She shook her head and only quickened her pace. She wanted to be the cause of her mech's overload. She knew she was disobeying him, but he wasn't exactly forcing her to stop.

He felt his overload approaching and he no way to stop it. Even if she stopped sucking him off he would force her back on at that point. Soon the coil snapped and he tilted his head back as he overloaded with a growl of satisfaction, his breathing heavy. And to make things worse, he saw her licking up the Energon with gusto. "You know just how to make this old Energon burn."

"And yours is always the sweetest."

He got up and leaned over her frame, almost tearing the tube top from her body as he did so. "I think it's my turn to taste yours." As he latched on to her neck and forced her back to the seat he reached down and undid her shorts, yanking them down her legs. He detached himself only long enough to remove the shorts before reattached himself between her legs.

Her vibrant eyes flew open in surprise as his tongue expertly explored her aroused flesh. "Primus… Mm, right there." She squirmed as he replaced his tongue with his fingers, knowing that brought out better results. "Ironhide!"

He grinned. "Told you. Now to just get you to curse in that lovely voice of yours." He felt himself get hard again, a little slower than before. He didn't give her any warning before he shoved himself in her hot, wet folds. Instantly he got exactly what he wanted as she let out a low curse in English. "Now then, I do believe I said I wanted to pound this pretty pussy of yours." He gave a hard roll of his hips, hearing her moan in pure pleasure. "But what do you want me to do, Femme?"

She looked away, suddenly shy.

He stopped his movements completely, as much as he didn't want to. "Jade, don't get shy on me now." He had to remember that she still wasn't completely used to such vulgar words. She had been more open to it when she was drunk, but still grew shy when sober. He bent down and nuzzled her neck before biting down hard on it. "What do you want me to do, Sweetspark?"

"I-I want you to… to fuck my brains out."

He looked at her with a bit of surprise that she had actually answered, but immediately picked his pace up again. He quickly brought her to several overloads with his pace and intensity, but he continued on, positioning her legs over his broad shoulders for better depth. Her cries and curses picked up at the different pressures until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"'Hide… I can't— Oh Primus!" She threw her head back and came hard.

He felt it and his good eye rolled back a bit as he shivered from the pressure. He knew she was quickly approaching her limit, and he'd have to stop soon, whether he was done or not. He felt her tighten again, and he reached his own limit while calling out her name. He slowed his pace profusely, giving a few short jerks as he overloaded inside her. "Frag, Jadefire…" He felt his arms go weak as he held himself up over her.

Her breathing was ragged as well. "I still can't believe that's a simulation."

"Just as good as the real thing." He knelt back and resumed leaning against the door so she could get up. "So, I take it you should probably finish your actual body?"

She got up and laid between his legs, wrapping her arms around his clothed hard torso. "I should. But I think if people notice we're both missing they'll put two and two together. Especially if they see the alt modes just sitting there."

"True." Ironhide grinned. "So, ready to go again?"

She slapped his belly in response.


End file.
